Dirge of Cerberus
by spiderrock
Summary: Never forget no, matter how painful is; never forget you were born from flames. This isnt he story of Emiya Shirou this is the story of another survivor who wished to regain what had been taken from him. His existence would change the Fifth Hol Grail War, a different war, different servants a remake of A Cursed fate. Still Red Saber X OC
1. Dirge 1

Chapter 1 What he lost.

_Never forget you were born of flames_

_Forsaken by heaven, Cursed by hell_

_Yet I shall never regret my path_

_As I stand in Limbo let my sins burn_

_Let this hell be my kingdom_

_Let my flames judge them all_

_Rise, my sanctuary of flames._

* * *

Inside a sea of flames family was running, a mother and two kids was what remain. The father was the first the go, he had been taken by surprise when the fire started and the ceiling of the house fell over him while he was making sure his family were leaving safely. The mother wanted to believe it was a fast and unpainful dead but it was a lie, as she run while holding dragging both of her sons outside that hell. She knew most probably her husband was still alive buried under the rubble but there was no way to save him and it was dangerous. Not for her, in this moment she couldn't care less about herself what mattered was her sons, she wanted them to live.

That was the reason she keep pulling them through the flames, ignoring the pleas of help, ignoring the yell of pain and ignoring the corpses lying on the street. No one could blame her, she was driven by the need to protect that which was important to her.

But will alone wasn't enough. Eventually the flames and the destruction reach the family. The mother was the second to die. As they continue to run a wall from a near house fall over them, as a mother she throw her sons out the way but leaving her without the strength nor the time to get out in time ending with her being crushed by the wall.

The two kids with no more than ten years old could only see the blood coming from under the wall. The younger one cry for her mother, the older one couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. His parent had died so he needed to protect his younger brother, they would leave that hell together.

But fate is cruel, as the very moment he grabbed his brother an explosion blow the younger one further into that hell while consumed the older one into flames.

The younger one found himself alone lying on the floor. He couldn't feel his left arm, sometime the brain block the pain so the person won't die from shock alone. So the boy didn't realize his left arm had been blown off and that he was in deaths door. Still drive by the will to survive he began to crawl, he slowly began to craw while leaving a crimson trace.

But no matter how much he move the scene never change.

All he could see was hell.

All he could hear were screams.

All he could feel was despair.

He didn't knew why he was still trying to live, he didn't have anything left his family and friends had been claimed by those flames. Yet he continue to crawl without a meaning, unknown to him black mud began to surround him, in his condition he couldn't escape, even in perfect condition he wouldn't be able to. The black mud reach him, and instead of burning him or consuming him like the others he make him a question. The reason for this, was that he felt something different from the boy, something he had been searching, and something the others didn't have. A wish.

"Tell me, what your wish is?" a voice asked the kid.

The kid stopped crawling, he began to look around searching for the owner of the voice. To this day he still doesn't know why but he answer.

"Can you bring them back?"

"No" the voice said with no emotion. The boy go back to crawl.

"But you can regain what you lost." The boy stopped." It won't be the same thought, what had been lost can't be recovered but it can be replaced."

He didn't understood but still decide to listen to the voice.

"I wish to regain what I lost." and the very moment those words leave his mouth everything was consumed by darkness. He didn't saw how all that black mud began to enter his body and how a black arm emerge to replace the one he has lost.

* * *

In the middle of that hell, a man wearing a black suit with a drenched coat found himself wondering without purpose, a defeated man tired after spending hours searching for survivors of a disaster he had caused. It was so depressing he would laugh, he had tried to save the world but instead of doing that he had caused the death of many innocent people who didn't even knew what was happening.

As the man continue to walk, the tears he had cried had already vanished and he could barely see with his sullen eyes. The man had reached his limit a long time, the fact that he continue to stand and walk was something that couldn't be put into words. Yet the man continue to go, he continue to search for a survivor in this point he was no longer driven by the wish of saving someone but to save himself. He was searching a way to atone for the disaster that had happened, he blamed himself even he has some part of the blame it wasn't entirely his fault he didn't know that would happen, he had acted with the best of intentions but that's what make it even worse.

Then he finally found some hope, a boy lying on the ground, but it was weird there were flames around him but they seemed to avoid him, as if the boy were their master. The man known as Emiya Kiritsugu walk closer to the boy and look with horror his left arm. Till the shoulder the arm was completely black it looked more like charcoal than and actual arm.

Kiritsugu got closer to the kid as the flames began to die and enter the arm, seconds later crimson glowing lines appear in a strange patter Kiritsugu couldn't recognize. Normally he would have wonder about the arm or why de didn't have any wounds but in his joy from finding a survivor he forgot about it, he cover him with his coat and take him to the house he had bought from to use as base during the war. He look at the boy in his arms, he had white skin and short black hair as he make his way back the boy slowly open his brown eyes.

Kiritsugu looked at him and the moment their eyes met, he said the words he wanted to say since he found him.

"Thank god you're alive."

Then the boy close his eyes once again. He woke a few hours later in a rundown house, he looked around in the room, wondering where he was and what had happened. Then all came back, the flames the death of his family but for some reason he couldn't remember his wish nor his encounter with the black mud. Tears began to fall through his cheeks, a while later Kiritsugu enter the room with a glass of water.

He really didn't know what to do in this situation, he hasn't been the type of person to cheer up other maybe in the past but the present him couldn't do it. He couldn't do anything but watch the boy cry, he couldn't blame him and with each tear that fell his guilt began to grow. Not being able to keep watching it he hug the boy as he continue to cry.

"They…sob…are…sob…gone." he managed to say.

Days have passed, the boy had told Kiritsugu he didn't have any other relatives so he decide to take care him. He make the arrangements to fix the house so the boy would be more comfortable, but he knew it was for naught, the boy may not have any external wounds but he knew that the fire had leave him with deep emotional and physiological wounds, to the point he didn't even care that his left arm was now a black one with crimson lines.

While thinking about this he didn't notice a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a school uniform wandering around the house. The girl, Fujimura Taiga, was searching for the room of the boy Kiritsugu had bring home. She the war ended she had been hanging around there lately mostly because her family were the one remodeling the house.

The reason she seek the boy was simple, she liked to help others in need. During last days she had seen Kiritsugu worried and after knowing about the boy she deduced he was the reason. She enter the room and found the boy of black hair sitting on the bed, his eyes were dead and have a white cloth wrapped around his arm. Even though she was curious about his arm, she forgot all about the moment their eyes met.

This was the first time she had seen eyes like those, so devoid of life and hope, the boy seemed as a living corpse. The boy only looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning away.

That time she left unable to say anything. The next time, she couldn't speak either but she manage to seat near the boy. Kiritsugu didn't know why she visit him every day but he couldn't be more grateful for it, as he believed she could do a better job helping him.

So during the next week she continue to visit him, talking with him about many different things. During the first days he remained silent but little by little she manage to make him open up

"Who are you miss?" those were his first words directed at her.

Taiga smile as never before introducing herself, after that he slowly began to speak more with her.

The first time she saw him smile she almost cry from the excitement, the boy looked at her worried.

"Miss, is something wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked

"Is nothing" she said with a smile while caressing his cheek.

A month have passes since he was rescued by Kiritsugu and he finally leave the room, he still wore the cloth around his arm as he knew it would be troublesome if someone saw his black arm.

On the other hand Kiritsugu had been trying to figure what in the world that arm could be. He began to check it and found the arm itself possessed a great amount of Magic Circuits of Rank A and he saw how they began to expand through his body.

This left Kiritsugu speechless, he knew he wasn't part of a magus family as he had made a study of the city before the war in order to avoid any surprises and besides the Tohsaka and Matou there was none. So before the war the boy in front of him had been a regular human, so for him to have such quality and quantity of magic circuits was something that shouldn't be possible.

Still what surprised Kiritsugu the most was that the body of the boy didn't reject the arm more over it was accepting him and it would be just matter of time the magic circuits in the arm became completely his. This gave the boy a potential he has never seen even in the oldest families.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" the boy asked his foster parent.

Kiritsugu didn't want to scare the boy and after he had go through he wanted him to live a normal life.

But the magus Killer was too naïve, the possibility of a normal life for that boy had vanished the moment he survived such hell. Even if the boy didn't have any power he was twisted, in this stage he didn't show it but he was afraid of loneliness he was afraid of losing everything again.

Eventually Kiritsugu was forced to teach him magic in order to control his power, as with each day that passes it was harder to suppress all the magic power coming from it in the form of flames. The flames never harm the boy but burn everything around him, crimson pure flames that were as deadly as they were beautiful.

The worst was that he didn't have any way to suppress such power and in the moment the boy lower hi guard the flames got free. In less than a week a couple of fires had happened inside the house. He couldn't do it on his own he needed help, but the question was who.

* * *

Three years have passed the boy was now reading a book named "My Fight" by Adolph Hitler inside a plain. The boy hadn't change much in appearance, but now he was wearing a red leather jacket with a matching black shirt and pants and in his left arm he was wearing a black glove.

"I can't believe you are reading that." a voice make him take his eyes from the book.

"Why?" he said while turning his eyes to the blue haired woman who had just spoken to him. "Miss Ciel leaving aside his acts he made many reforms that would late become the foundation of our present world."

"I would never understand you Hellhound."

"Really? I just being fair, the history is written by the victors and they hide many things from the defeated I think it better to see both sides." He said with a smile.

The Executioner would have never expected when she was ordered to check some phenomena's occurring on Fuyuki three years ago because the priest in charge of that area was unavailable to found the Magus killer and much less a boy with a strange arm and while looking at the same boy she had met at that time she couldn't help but began to remember.

* * *

She found the Magus Killer by pure chance, Kiritsugu couldn't curse his luck enough the moment he saw Ciel landing on the courtyard with three black keys on each hand before dashing at him. The battle was short, being taken by surprise and being unable to fight properly because of the curse of Angra Maiyu he found at the mercy of the Executioner in matter of minutes. He had been too worried about the boy and helping him to control his power he forget to be more cautious. Still he couldn't let the Executioner he had seen how the church treats unique beings like him and all the things they could do to him in order to understand how his arm work.

"Time Alter" he said in a whisper before the Ciel finish him off. "Double Accel!"

He kick the blades aiming at him and put some distance, as he tried to run out the house just to realize the Executioner didn't follow him, she knew that even though he was a treat he wasn't the one creating the phenomena's reported. She entered the house the very moment Kiritsugu put some distance and began to check the each room at great speed. Kiritsugu couldn't follow her, as he was still suffering the aftereffects of Time Alter.

She felt a source of power coming from one of the rooms and she enter just to find a boy sleeping in it. She knew the power was coming from him and even though she didn't like the idea of killing a boy she knew that sometimes it was necessary. She moved silently, so at least the boy would die in his sleep and without pain. She raise her black keys and stab the stab the boy.

* * *

"Miss Ciel!" a voice she knew very well make her stop remembering.

"What is it Hellhound?"

"The plain already landed we are in Germany we need to keep going."

Ciel stood up just and took her luggage, she didn't want to remember more she was ashamed that she had decide to take the life of a kid. The fact that the kid survived and he didn't have a grudge didn't make her feel any better.

That's the reason he didn't call him by his name, she always call him by that nicknames others have put him "Hellhound". After that incident she had agree to help Kiritsugu raise the boy, in other words train him so he could use his power properly. The black glove he wore was something she had managed to get from an acquaintance and not only let him release his power at will but it had an illusion spell so to others his arm would look normal.

After the first two years, Ciel had begun to take him along in some of her assignments from the church and because every time he fought he create such flames that make other believe they were in hell. That's why others began to call him Hellhound, but his personality was completely different from that, at least in her eyes he was a kind person.

However this time, she was the one tagging along with something he wanted to do.

"Are you sure want to do this?" she asked as they leave the airport.

"Yeah, dad doesn't have much time so I want him to have some peace."

Ciel just sighed as she began to follow him. Two days later they arrive at their destination.

"I know I don't have to right to complain as I have put you I worst situations; but this is crazy!"

"Look we aren't here to fight, we just came here to retrieve something."

"And what would you do if they don't want to give it to you?"

He just smile.

"That why I bring both you an this." He said as he show her a black big case.

She sighed again as she looked at the magnificent castle in front of them, the Einzbern Castle.

* * *

A few days before Kiritsugu had decide to tell him about his life before meeting him.

How he had become a freelancer, how he had murder a very great amount of people in order to achieve his ideal. How he had manage to get a family and end up losing them because of the war. The boy didn't say anything until he finished, once done Kiritsugu had expected a lot of things but he never in his life expected the words that came next.

"We will talk after I bring my sister back."

"What do you mean?!" he asked

"You said that you daughter, Ilya is still in Germany right? So that's where you had been going while Miss Ciel take me away."

Kiritsugu didn't know where this was going.

"So I just going to bring her back." he said with a smile.

He took his jacket and exit the living room in where they had been talking to prepare for the trip.

Kiritsugu couldn't say anything. He was still trying to process everything that just happened.

"I'm going with him." Ciel said also standing up.

"I wonder for how long that boy would continue to surprise me." She said with a small smile.

"You and me both." Kiritsugu said.

* * *

Back to the present they were in front of the barrier surrounding the castle.

"I can't believe, we are doing all this for a little girl."

"Well if I can I will try to grab something nice from you alright?"

"Don't joke around, get serious!"

"Alright mom." At this Ciel eyes widen. The boy raised his left arm and in matter of second it was wrapped in crimson flames. The flames died revealing an ominous red claw with black glowing lines in it and his shoulder now had the form of the head of a silver dog his brown eyes had turned a bright crimson hue. "Black seal 30% unleashed!"

With his left arm he made a quick slash over the bounded field and make an entrance for both him and Ciel. He began to run where his father had told him where Ilya could be while Ciel go to the front door to create a distraction, trying to forget the fact he had just called her mom.

The boy reach the area of the castle where he tough she could be and make appear an spectral arm next to his left one and stretch it to grab the edge of one window and pull himself, once there he use it to break the window so he could enter. He enter and make sure he hadn't hurt anyone and after turning back his arm to normal he began to check the rooms.

After a few tries he enter a room with a petit girl with long silver hair with red eyes wearing white robes reading while seating on a big bed. The girl look at him with wide eyes.

"Hi there" he said

"Who are you? How did you get here? Why are you missing a sleeve?"

He really hated that each time he used his arm he needed to destroy the sleeve of one of his jackets.

"I enter through the window down the hallway and I really need to explain the sleeve? It's rather embarrassing."

Ilya look at him with eyes full of distrust. She didn't know how an intruder could have entered the castle and the weirdest thing was that she didn't feel any hostility from him.

"Forget the sleeve! Tell me who are you?!" she said losing her patience.

The boy think for a second he didn't have a last name, he never adopt Kiritsugu last name even though he consider him like a father but he didn't want to leave all his past behind. But he didn't remembered his real last name either, he hadn't use it in a long time and after the fire part of his memories became blurry he could still remember her family but still some details were missing.

"My name is Edward Hellhound. I'm your older brother" he said with a smile that leave little girl in complete shock.

* * *

So i tough about rewritting A cursed fate as more ideas coma into my mind. A completely different set of servants from the usual fifth war. Nero remains as Saber, i still wondering about putting servants like Morgan as Caster or Agripina as a Assasin. Still Review thanks!


	2. Dirge 2 Family

Chapter 2

The silver haired girl couldn't believe it the boy in front of her had break into her room and has just say it was her brother.

"I'm going to assume you don't believe me?" the boy in front of her spoke taking her out of her toughs.

"I don't have brother, my only relative is my father!"

"I know, why you think I'm here?" he said as he look around the room. "I come here to take you back to him." He said with a smile.

A ray of hope appeared in her heart, the boy was presenting her a chance to see her father again to prove that all the thing her grandfather had said were just lies.

"Tell me the name of my father!" she wanted to believe but she needed to be sure.

Something like the real name of the Magus Killer was something few knew, even inside the castle there were few besides her personal maids and her grandfather that knew his name.

Edward turn back to her and look at her with a serious expression. He understood the reason behind her question and decide it was a fair for her to doubt him.

"Emiya Kiritsugu." He simply said and the moment he saw Ilya's eyes widen in surprise he smirk. "So let's go Ilya." He said extending his right hand.

Ilya wasn't sure about taking it, as it would mean leaving all the place that had been her home but on the other side would see her father and she would get to know the world just like her mother had wanted.

But before she could take his hand he turn and create a pair of flames blades with no special shape, they were just regular dual western crimson swords and stop a big halberd aiming at him. Using the teachings of his father, he used projection and reinforcement to give his flames the form of any weapon he wanted. The weapons would had the strength of skill and still they would maintain the heat of fire, still beside that they didn't have anything special, they were just flames given form they could be destroyed and have all the weakness of fire.

"My lady!" a voice she knew very spoke.

Ilya turned and saw a both her maids Sella and Leysritt. In her case the distraction created by Ciel on the front of the castle had an unexpected effect, they had go to protect Ilya even when the conflict wasn't even near her. if either of them had knew about their dedication towards the little girl they would have known but they didn't and there lay the mistake. They seemed like twins in anything the only difference were the lack of life in Leysritt.

Edward could felt himself being slowly pushed back by her strength. He realize her strength betray her appearance, he felt he harsh gaze on him.

"I won't let you hurt Ilya." She said with no emotion and increase her strength.

He felt the ground under him crack at the pressure.

"Black…"

"Wait!" Ilya interrupt him but he was pretty sure she wasn't talking to him. "He is not an enemy."

"My lady! How can you say said that!" Sella exclaimed.

"He is an intruder but he won't hurt me. At least I think so." She then turned to Leysritt. "Please."

The maid look at the girl for a couple of seconds before putting her halberd away. Making Edward sighed in relief as it was just matter of time before she cut him down.

"Well thanks for stop trying to kill me." He said as he make his blades disappeared. "I came to take Ilya out of here. So what's your answer?"

Ilya tough about it for a few seconds.

"I will come with you Hellhound."

"Leysritt! That man is controlling our mistress!" Sella exclaimed the moment she knew her intention.

"She is not" she shook her head. "I know and so do you." She said looking down.

Ilya looked at them confused not really understanding what was happening on her minds.

"Why the sad face? You two are coming with me."

The two maids raise their head and her eyes widen with surprise.

"It's okay right Hellhound?"

He sighed. "I have a name you know and yes they can come. So let's go?"

* * *

A young man with short silver hair wearing a white suit found himself walking towards Ilya's room. The reason for this was simple, he had felt some magic in that direction in no way he was worried by the silver haired girl as in his eyes she was no more than a recipient for the grail, that she could think and do more than other homunculus didn't matter to him, after all he was the real heir to the Einzbern.

His name was Gerard, he was also a homunculus created after the betray they had suffered in the last war at hands of the magus killer. Jubstacheit had decided they needed a strong fighter they could control for the next war they knew it would be in another seven years. A Master that could kill the others with ease and would finally allow them to regain what was truthfully theirs.

In the beginning he had wanted to make Ilya be that master but in the end he decide against it, her very father had betray them and they didn't know what had happened to him. They just know that the Magus Killer disappeared with this wouldn't be the first time and if he were to meet her in the future her loyalty could be compromised.

That was he decided to create Gerard, a homunculus who had the best magic circuits possible and was suited for direct combat. While continue walking one of the maids stood in his way.

"Gerard-Sama we are under attack! It dangerous for you to be walking around." The unknown maid asked with concern.

The boy with crimson eyes look at her before putting a hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I just going to check on Illyasviel" he said with a fake smile.

The maid just nodded and he continue. Truth to be told he wasn't an evil person but he wasn't a good person either. Something like morals and values didn't make sense in his eyes in his eyes all actions were determined by logic. Things like love and family didn't seem important to him and he valued other on his usefulness.

The reason he didn't care about Ilya wasn't because he hate but he didn't seem any value in her besides a container one that could be replaced. He talk to nice to the maid because there was no point on using force and it would only be a waste of energy. In other words he was a very rational person.

Eventually he reach the hallway and he didn't feel anything when he saw a boy with a red jacket missing a sleeve walking out the Ilya's room while grabbing her hand.

"Valhalla." He said in a whisper as many crystal sphere appeared and began to float around him.

"Járnglófar" he said as the crystals began to wrap around his arm forming a gauntlet. He aimed and the gauntlet began to glow in the next second and shoot a beam at them.

"Disappear."

* * *

In the front gate Ciel had lost count of how many of the Einzbern homunculus she had killed already. But she knew even someone like her wouldn't last too much, it want that the homunculus were strong but there were so many of them and the fact that she had to fight while carrying that black case on her back.

Sometimes he asked some very unreasonable things from her but he always give her good reasons so she ended accepted, sometime she wondered how a thirteen year old boy think such strategies. But she had begun to worry he should be already back with her sister so they could leave the area, he was taking too long.

And her worries were answered when an explosion in the other side of the castle stop all the homunculus.

"Edward!"

* * *

Ilya didn't know what had happened they had begun to leave the room and after a few step he had grabbed her and move to one side and the next thing she heard was a great explosion and golden glow.

She open her eyes and she saw his chest and could hear him breath heavily as if he were in pain. She raised her head and saw Edward looking at her, blood dripping from her forehead.

"It seems you are alright little sis."

"…Why?" she asked as she understood he had protect her.

He stood and turn to face Gerard and the moment he did Ilya's eyes widen, he back was completely burned, she looked past him and saw Gerard.

"Stop it Hellhound! He will kill you!"

Gerard look at the bloody boy in front of him and couldn't help but wonder how he has survived. But as he continue to think about he took a stop to the left and avoid Leysritt halberd, he just looked at her he could feel rage coming from her even when her face remained emotionless like always.

He was about to attack her when a voice stop him.

"Gerard-Sama why did you also aim at Mistress?!" Sella yelled

"The intruder is obviously trying to steal the container in this case it better to destroy it as I assume he is allied to the other intruder."

In a way his reasoning had some value and it was the best way to interpret ate the situation based on what he had seen. But only on a rational way, for the other three how seem Ilya as a special person something like that was unforgivable.

"I won't let you hurt Ilya." Liz said.

"Then you are traitors." He said as he move his fist to punch her.

But he couldn't as a crimson chain stop his arm.

"Black Seal 30% unleashed!"

Gerard found himself genuinely surprise as he saw the boy eye turn crimson and his left arm turn into an ominous crimson claw with the head of a crimson dog on his shoulder. The burns on his back began to heal they were covered by flames.

"I will show you hell!" Edward said as he rushed at him.

* * *

Ciel continue to look how many different explosions occurred inside the castle. But as she was about to go there an army of homunculus stood on her way. She didn't have a choice, she grab the case and open it and make sure to show all her attackers the contents and none of them expect the golden glow that came from the case

Avalon, without Arturia it had lost almost all its powers and neither Edward nor his father had any use for it. So they decide to use it as a chip for negotiation and in the worst case to distract the Einzbern and use that chance to escape.

It worked it gave Ciel to run towards the boy had been raising for the last three years. She arrived at the place where last explosion had been happening and pray that he would be alright.

* * *

Back to the fight the two boys were destroying each other as light and flames continue to clash, neither of them willing to give an inch.

For Gerard that was a strange feeling, he felt annoyed by the very presence of the boy in front him. As he continue to punch him and Edward continue to block each of his attack with his crimson blades that feeling began to grow.

Each strike make him something he had never felt before, he felt rage. The reason for that was simple, he was his opposite. While Gerard was a rational person Edward was more emotional and for that his actions didn't make any sense.

Gerard being in his place he would have used the opportunity when he attacked the maid and escape, but he had decide to fight with him to protect people from the castle he had intrude.

The fight had already leave the hall and I was coming to one of the living room inside the castle, even while not understanding the reason behind his action he continue to shoot at her as he realize that doing that make him lose concentration and he would always try to protect the little girl. He would either carry her and Sella out of danger or help Liz block the beam.

While the battle continue a voice stop them.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The two turn to see an old man with long silver hair and crimson eyes a wearing white robes and for a moment they stopped fighting. Neither giving the other the chance to attack him and at the same tie neither answer the old man.

"Gerard who is that boy?"

"I don't know I found him near Illyasviel room, Lord Jubstacheit"

"What are your business here?" he said looking at Edward.

"I came from my sister. Besides that I don't any bad will against you and I'm really sorry for the destruction."

Jubstacheit just laugh, but it was a bitter laugh he look at him seriously.

"Sister? Boy tell me your name maybe we can still resolve this peacefully."

"Edward Hellhound and even though we don't share blood Illyasviel is my sister."

This time the old magus didn't laugh and all the presents could feel the rage of the old man completely directed at Hellhound.

"So you come into my house destroy it and all too take her?!" The old man didn't believe he would go so far for a girl.

He didn't break eye contact with the old man and smile at him.

"She is family nothing else matters."

"So the magus killer can't even do his own dirty work." The old man said looking disappointed of the man he had once accept in the family.

A slash of flames were shot at the old man by the time he raise back his head. Gerard use his gloves to stop the flames.

"Don't insult my dad."

Jubstacheit smirk at his insolence.

"A hellhound indeed a mere beast without pride not worthy of stay in my presence."

"Old man you talk about that as if I care."

"Gerard kill him and retrieve Illyasviel we need her for the war."

Gerard just nodded as Jubstacheit walk away and the moment the old magus leave the room the got ready to he was about to shoot another beam at them Leysritt attack him with her halberd he block the blow with her gloves and prepare to shoot a beam at her before she disappeared. He loop up and realize she had been pulled away by a crimson chain and he turned to the black haired boy he had a sword on his right hand and I was completely wrapped in flames.

He raise the sword and swing it unleashing crimson flame at him.

Gerard saw this and understood that being hit by that would mean his death, the crystal around his arms disappeared at took the form of a spear

"Crimson Inferno!"

"Gungnir!" he said as the spear began to glow and he throw it at the sea of flames.

The two powers clashed and in that very moment the two felt a strange pain on the back of their hands but they were so focused fighting each other they didn't notice the mark appearing.

Light tried to illuminates the flames and the flames tried to consume the light but neither were able to do that. Then clash in a draw in the form of a big pillar of flames and light by the time the energy disappeared Gerard couldn't find the boy nor Ilya or her maids.

The group had used to clash to escape as the mission wasn't to fight against the Einzbern but get Ilya. As only he and Leysritt could run at great speed he carried Sella while she carried Ilya, mostly because he was covered in blood and he didn't want her too close to it.

As they were about to enter the forest they meet with Ciel and after receiving an slap for being too noisy they entered the forest too leave the area.

But it wouldn't be so easy, Gerard couldn't let them scape as those were the orders of Jubstacheit he and a group of homunculus began to pursue them into the forest.

Destiny decide that he wouldn't let Gerard and Edward continue their fight as the moment some of the homunculus found them a pillar of flames appeared on the middle of the forest and from them a black wolf and a white lion carrying the group emerge. Much to their shame the Einzbern had lost but those two were fated to meet again and this time only one would survive.

Days later they manage to arrive back at Emiya residence and father and Daughter were reunited. A celebration happened, a fight for the kitchen between Sella and Edward who had been the one cooking for the last three years. Still Kiritsugu explained her daughter about he wasn't able to go for her before.

In the end all was forgiven and Ilya accepted to Edward as her brother but she told she wouldn't call her like that.

Later at night as prepare himself for bed he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised to see Ilya standing there, the more she seemed nervous.

"Hey…" he began.

"You never answer me" she said cutting him of.

"What are talking about?"

"When you protect me back there, I ask you why but you didn't answer."

He just smile at her.

"Ilya you need to work on your memory, I already told the reason."

"?" she began to think trying to remember the moment when he had said but there was nothing.

He saw her troubled expression and just put a hand over her head.

"You're family nothing else matters." He said with a grin. "I don't need a reason to help family."

Ilya look at him not believing how a complete stranger would risk his life for her for such a simple reason.

"You are weird." She said as she blushed and didn't dare to look at his eyes.

"Yep many had told me that and I think many would do the same in the future."

Ilya didn't know how to act, the boy in front of her was too weird she hasn't meet someone like him before. But she didn't hate him, in fact she was thankful to him as he let her see her father.

"Goodnight Ed-Onii Chan." She said with a smile

He lower her head and kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight little sis." The moment those word leave his lips he felt danger.

"Get away from her you pervert!" he hear Sella yell and decide to escape.

He began to run but continue to hear her voice.

"Come back you pervert!"

* * *

While he continue to run he couldn't help but think that his life was going to get fun.

Back on the Clock Tower reports about an attack against the Einzbern had been on the news. After all no one would expect someone to break into their castle, took one of their members and just leave unscathed.

The Vice director of the Mages association Barthomeloi Lorelei continue to read the report again and again.

She had mixed feeling about this, she really fun funny that someone had manage to beat the Einzbern if only in fulfilling a mission after all not every day you found a person that can bring such shame to a family. But also she couldn't help but be concerned, moreover because of the name of the perpetrator.

"The Hellhound." She said in a whisper.

She couldn't believe how he could someone who had just appeared three years ago could become such a pain. She looked at the back of her left hand saw the command spells that had appeared a few days ago.

The last war just three years ago, it was something weird that they had appeared a day after the fight in the Einzbern castle. She just sighed and decide to accept her fate, after all she didn't have any doubts she would win but she couldn't shake that bad feeling she had.

* * *

Finally Sella catch Edward, well more than he saw her getting too tired and decide to stop after all he needed to talk with her.

"Sella want me to get you some water?"

"Sh…Shut up…. Pervert." She fall to her knees maybe he should have stopped earlier.

"Hey Sella you are a magic teacher right?" he said seating at her side.

Sella look at him not understanding the reason behind the question before nodding.

"Help me get stronger." He said while looking at the sky. "That Einzbern was stronger and neither of us fight with all we got. But besides him there are going to be more powerful magus. I need to get stronger."

"Why?"

He show her his right hand with a stigma in the shape of three flames.

"So I can protect Ilya."

* * *

Ok second Chapter, apparently i just discovered that Leysritt si stronger as Rider and yes i decide to make Loreri a Master after all i wanted to make this a more interesting please review and check my other Fic The Final war


	3. Dirge 3 Heroes

Chapter 3 Definition of Hero

Since that day he saved Ilya seven years had passed, Ciel had decided to leave him on Sella hands, after all his physic training was almost over but he needed to learn better how to control his power and she couldn't help him with that.

He could still remembered her last words before living the house last year.

"Be safe…son."

He would always smile remembering her face, she really seemed embarrassed. He didn't understood why thought, she had raise him for a long time it was normal for him to consider her like a mother figure, that didn't meant he had forgotten about his real mother, no he couldn't allow himself to forget. It didn't matter if it was painful, he would continue to remember his family till it didn't hurt anymore.

It was a Friday morning and he was looking at the ceiling, he was thinking on something very important. He was so focused on his toughs he didn't even notice Sella had entered his room and was glaring at him.

"How many times I need to tell you to clean this mess!" she yelled as she saw all the books lying on the floor.

In that moment he recognize her existence and look at her.

"Morning Sella." He said with a smile.

"Don't "Morning Sella" me this books had been lying over here since last night when I told you to clean up!"

"Still angry because Ilya like my stew more than yours last night? How childish." He said with sigh.

Sella blushed in embarrassment at his statement.

"I…I….I don't mind that at all." She tried to lie failing miserably.

"Leaving that aside, I was reading them till a while ago so I couldn't clean."

She kneel and began to inspect them, History, Biographies and some books written by many historical figures.

"I wanted to see which one of them could be summoned by me."

"Well, since we don't have the resources to get you a relic it should be one that seems compatible with your personality."

"Yeah I know and I need to hurry I mean according to dad informants four have already being summoned."

Sella nodded and think about it.

"Gerard-Sama, the vice-chairman Bartholomew Lorelei, an enforcer from the association and a hit man from that new organization run by the Harwey Family."

"It's not going to be easy." He said as his smile faded. "They should arrive in a couple of days, the worst thing is that I need to meet that priest. By the way Sella a question."

"What is it? And you could at least call me teacher."

"In your dreams, but I was wondering what is a hero?"

"I already explained you Heroic Spirits…."

"I know that part, is in one of this books but I was wondering is necessarily a hero a noble soul?"

"What do you mean?"

"I from the definition they are being that make a significant change in their era such an impact they didn't even need to exist. But I wonder can people like them be considered heroes?"

"You really think the most strangest thing now clean up before going to work."

* * *

In the Einzbern Castle Gerard stood on the living room at his side a blue swordsman standing with blond hair and eyes devoid of life. Something good have come from losing Ilya, they have recovered Avalon, but they knew that the king of Knights could be hard to control as she was a knight before all and she had shown how much she hated their methods. So in order to avoid any problems and ensure their victory they decide a change was needed and after tampering with the Grail they manage to create the strongest Berserker.

Still, Gerard was getting impatient as his grandfather had told him to receive some visitors and that bring Berserker with him. He didn't found any sense in the order but obey never less in that moment the door open and a man with long black hair with porcelain skin wearing a black fur eyes with matching blue gloves, pants and shoes.

Gerard didn't trust him, his eyes were just empty voids the eyes of a killer. He couldn't found any good reason to associate with a man like him besides an ally in the beginning but he couldn't see him as more as backup in the mission that had been assigned to him. At the left side of the man a girl with tanned skin with purple eyes and white hair wearing glasses and a white coat.

"Greetings, my name is Gerard von Einzbern. I welcome you into the Einzbern Castle."

"Julius B. Harwey." The man in black limited himself to say.

Gerard look at the little girl, she seemed empty and that was fine a container didn't need emotions.

"So this is the new homunculus to replace Illyasviel?"

"Yes, she respond to the name of Rani"

"She has a name?"

"Her creator decide to give her one."

"What happened to her?"

Julius look at him and smile.

"Some problems, nothing serious."

Gerard just nodded and make them a sing to take a seat. Julius looked at the blue swordsman for a second before setting in front of him with Rani at his side.

"Then let's go to business."

* * *

In the afternoon Ilya school day had ended and she began was leaving the school after saying goodbye to her friends when she found her brother waiting for her on the front door. She couldn't help but smile as he turned and waved a hand at her while she walked up to him.

"Hey, I came to pick you out."

"Onii-chan you don't have to, I'm 18 years old I can take care of myself."

"I know and even when it pained me to see my little sis grow I just finished with work. So I guess we could go home."

"You have a point, I haven't been able to see you this past few days. Still I don't get why you choose to work as a cook."

"I was bored and I like to cook." He said as they continue to walk. "How's school?"

It had taken a lot of effort but he had managed to convince Ilya to study and tried to live a normal life she was free to still study magic but he wanted to at least let her see what this world had to offer that being a magus wasn't all.

"Want to see dad this weekend?" he asked and she stopped for a second. "I know, you don't like to but …"

"Ok." She just said. "Let go this weekend."

He smile and put a hand over her head, he felt proud as she was devastated when he died. The two were but she was more, after all it was a little after their reunion. Sometimes he regretted that he hadn't go after her before, but she had reassure her it was alright. But still ever since that she hasn't go to visit his grave, he understood it was painful so he never force her too. He would usually go alone or with Taiga.

"Now tell me what's bothering you?"

"That obvious?" he said looking at her. "I tough I could hide better."

"You could but you don't like to lie to me."

"They are coming, at least four of them. Counting me that's five and Tohsaka and Matou are the remaining ones."

"You have doubts?" She sounded worried.

"No I will fight, I have decided that from the moment that mark appeared on my hand."

"Then what is it brother?"

"I got a bad feeling, there is something wrong at my arm had been acting strange."

She grabbed his left hand.

"I believe in you." She said with a smile.

* * *

At the very moment Rin arrived at the church as she was called by her "Guardian" Kotomine Kirei. She entered very annoyed as she didn't liked the priest but she was curious as he had never called her before.

She found the priest standing on the middle of the chapel.

"What do you need Kirei?"

"Ah Rin, it's good to see you too."

"Cut the chase."

"You lack modals Rin and I was here trying to help you a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I will tell you that need to hurry, the only one remaining are Rider, Saber and Caster."

"So you make me come all the way here just to mess with me?"

"No you see I came to give you something you father left for you." He moved to one of the seats and grab an object wrapped in a cloth. "It a relic so you can summon your servant. I didn't know if I should give it to you as I believe summon one who is most suited to you is the best."

She walked up to him.

"That would be my choice." She look at the object with a little of nostalgic as the priest had said it was something her father had left for her. "Still thanks Kirei."

The priest nodded and wish her good luck.

* * *

The two brothers arrived home and were greeted by Liz who was in the living room watching TV while eating a rice cookie. Edward was about to take off his jacket and go to the kitchen to make dinner but Sella was already there glaring at him as if saying. "Don't you dare."

He still didn't mind as she was like that almost every day, he began to walk to the kitchen expecting a lot of yells but Sella had learned that doing that didn't work so she had a plan.

"Leysritt could you help Edward to clean his room, I told him since the morning but he hasn't do it yet."

"Ok." She just said as she grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him.

"Wait Liz!" he tried reason with her but she didn't listed and he could see Sella smiling triumphal. "All this because I beat you last night?"

"I didn't lose!" she yelled back.

Liz stopped for a second as if thinking about something and then turn and look at Sella.

"You lose Sella." She said with no emotion and continue to drag him out the room.

Sella lower her head in shame as Ilya began to laugh.

* * *

It was almost midnight and on the Tohsaka Manor Rin found herself in the basement of the house, a crimson glowing magic circle in front of her with the relic on one as it was a sword, assuming it would make sure she got a Saber

She recite the spell and the glow of the circle began to grow. A strong wind began to appear in the middle of the circle.

"Come guardian of the heavenly scales!" she yelled.

A flashing light leave her momentarily blind and in front of her was a man wearing a mediaeval armor with a red and with tunic with one sword on his side. She look at the face of the man, he seemed rather old with but with strong brown eyes, he had a really long black beard.

The knight look at her and kneel in front of her.

"I am Servant Rider, the Champion of Spain Rodrigo Dias de Vivar."

"El… El Cid?" She was really surprised. The strongest knight that no matter the situation never lose a battle and that with courage alone had managed to almost unify all Spain under his lord and even won his last battle after his death. But then it hit her.

"Rider!" she yelled making the knight blink at her outburst.

"Mi señora, is there something wrong?"

Rin realize she wasn't making any sense and decide do calm down.

"Sorry Rider I just expected a Saber. After all you were a knight."

"Well I am a very good swordsman but I never consider my sword to be my greatest weapon. So I don't think I belong to that class." He said standing up.

Rin look at him with curiosity.

"Then what is it?"

"Don't worry mi señora you will see in time."

"Stop with that, it make me feel older."

"Very well, how should I call you?"

"My name is Tohsaka Rin."

"Alright Lady Rin I, El Cid agrees to become your sword."

* * *

At the same time another servant was summoned

In the pit of worms of the Matou Mansion a stunning woman with long purple hair and emerald eyes wearing a long Victorian dress.

Before her were a decrepit old man and a girl with a hair of matching color.

"I am servant Caster, I wonder which one of the two is my master." She said with a smirk.

In that moment a young man with short blue hair wearing a school uniform enter the basement with a triumphant look. Shinji has his reasons, her sister had decided to give him her servant because she didn't wanted to fight against her sister. This was the perfect opportunity for him to make his grandfather recognize him.

"None of them, I am!"

He expected her to recognize him but the only answer he received from her was a laugh that echoed inside the room.

"You can't be serious boy. I have seen some of the mightiest men alive so I can judge them pretty well you don't have what it takes to be a master." She said with a smile.

"Just because I don't have magic circuits?"

"More than that, I can see your real self. You are only a coward, even though you seem the kind of person who would use any method which I respect accepting you as my master would only mean my death."

"Who do you think you are to talk back like that? You are just a servant!"

In that moment the smile on her face faded and look at him seriously.

"Who I am?" the tone of her voice make him shiver.

"Ignorant fool, you have one of the greatest magicians in front of you and can't recognize it?"

Shinji couldn't talk, couldn't move all he could do was feel fear. She walked up to him and with each of her steps he would a step back. His grandfather didn't try to do anything not only because he was no match for the sorceress but he really didn't care, if she killed Shinji would have another reason to force Sakura to fight.

"I am the great Morgan Le Fay! Greatest sorcerer that ever lived, not even Merlin could be considered my equal and you a mere worm dares to talk like that to me!"

Shinji fell to his knees and couldn't do or say anything, her presence alone was enough to make him go crazy. Still the blast or attack never came, instead she put a crimson mantel over him.

Sakura and Shinji sighed in relief but her act didn't manage to trick Zouken as he smile as if knowing what was about to happened.

Shinji raised his head and what he saw make his blood froze. Caster had a smile on her face nor a warm one nor a forgiving one but an evil smile she leaned and whisper something on his ear.

"Burn"

In the next moment the boy of blue hair was engulfed in fire. Yells of pain filled Sakuras ears as she continue to saw him burn while covering her mouth with her hands. But instead of being an act of shock she did it in order to cover the small smile forming on her lips while seeing him burn.

Caster turn back to her and smile, Zouken nodded in approval.

"Well I think it will be fun to work with you, master." She said looking at Sakura Command spells with an evil smile.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, it was one of the few days Edwards had to get up earlier and go to work. He worked in a place owned by the father one of Taigas friend, a woman with long brown hair and a cat face Otoko Hotaruzuka. Still in his first day he had been warned to never call her by her first name and just call her Neko-san. Normally he would go a little later around ten in the morning, but he couldn't today as in Saturday all the inputs for the week arrive and he was the one in charge to receive the input from the suppliers and check that everything were in perfect shape.

He took off his red jacket and put an apron, the day transcurred like normal it was about noon when he saw a very familiar face entered the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Edward-san." Sakura said entering the kitchen with a smile.

"Hi Sakura."

The Matou didn't knew he was the Hellhound, Kiritsugu had made sure they didn't know anything about him nor that Ilya had come to Japan. It wasn't hard as the Einzbern being so proud wouldn't saw a mere freelance had manage to take the container from them. They have just said he had entered and steal one of the many treasures the family had.

They had meet by pure chance a few years ago when he had begun to look for a job, he had found her in the shopping district with mane bags along with a boy who didn't seem to care and let her on its own with so many bags she couldn't walk properly.

He waited for a second and when he saw no one helped her he just sighed and walked up to her.

"Need a hand?" he asked her.

She seemed nervous and just nodded. He helped her with the bags back to her house when he meet a creepy old man.

Days later when he had managed to find a job she entered the store while he was talking with his boss and couldn't hide her surprise.

He recognize her and their relationship began she always asked him why he had helped when other had just ignored her and he would always answered.

"I have the habit to help those who ask my help."

After that she began to work part time in the store during the afternoons. In the beginning he had to teach her the basics and needed to work overtime, which was good for money but it was really tiresome.

Sakura had taken a liking to him as he was the first person she met that treated kindly and after hearing his reason she couldn't help but feel an interest in the young man. That's the reason she has decided to not try to deepen their friendship. She feel ashamed of her real self, the Sakura he knew was just a façade she used to show the world she was alright when in truth she was broken beyond repair and after witnessing the dead of her brother she had reached a point of no return.

Fate really is cruel they were friends but they didn't have choice but fight, Sakura couldn't disobey her grandfather and with Shinji death she had no other choice but to fight as a Master.

The day continue and around five in the afternoon the two along with the other workers could catch a break.

Edward drank a glass of water outside the back door of the shot and began to read one of the book he had been checking the day before, he didn't want Sella to send Liz at him again so he decided to read the he hadn't finished one by one.

Sakura follow him and saw him sitting over a trash can, she wasn't surprised she knew he liked reading, still she couldn't believe that after all that work he would read to relax, it seemed as he was used to hard situation.

"Edward-san what are you reading?"

He shown her the cover.

"Greatest battle of history." She said reading the title

"Yep I found it the other day and I am about to finish." He said as she look at him with a smile wishing those days remained forever.

"By the way Sakura you seemed really happy, something happened?"

His words almost shattered her façade, she hasn't notice she seemed like that. Even when her smile were fakes she had never put one that make him ask about it. So her happiness was real, but the reason was that she was at his side or it was happiness at the dead of her brother. She didn't knew.

"Nothing happened it was just a good day." She lied

"I also like spending time with you." He said making her blush.

"Wha…What? I didn't say that."

"Yeah but still is nice to have you close."

The day ended and he after closing the store the two said goodbye he walked to his house and enter not trying to make any noise. It was almost midnight, Sella had leave him a message that the other masters had arrived so he decide to draw his card. He didn't know it was the last one remaining.

He go to the storage in yard he hasn't been there in some time. He wasn't a proper magus, he didn't have his own workshop instead Sella decided to remodel the storage so she could teach magic to both him and Ilya. He also couldn't care less about things like magus pried and their search for Alaya, he just think it was something stupid.

He stepped on the circle that his father wife had traced on the last war and recite the spell

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five time but destroy each other when filled. I hereby propose my wish shall create thy body and thy sword shall create my fate abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me! I hereby swear I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of the evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constrain. Guardian of the Heavenly scales_

A light filled the entire room and as the smoke began to fade he saw a girl with blond hair and green eyes with a very peculiar red dress with golden greaves. She was beautiful, the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life.

"I am Servant Saber, are you my master?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I am Edward Hellhound." He said showing her the three flames on his right hand that composed his command seal.

Saber arched an eyebrow before smiling at him.

"Hellhound? A fitting name for the master of a servant like myself. I looking forward of fighting alongside you my Praetor." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm alright with you calling Praetor but please try to not call me Hellhound."

"Why? It sounds nice."

"It's more of a business name, before I knew I was being called like that by others. I don't really mind strange people to call me that but as if we are going to work together, please try to use my name."

Saber listen to him and remained silent for a while.

"I will respect your reasons Praetor."

"Thanks so Saber what's your name?"

Saber looked at him and for some reason she felt troubled, she didn't understand it was just a name a name she used to said with pride but for some reason know she didn't seem able to.

Her master notice this and decide it wasn't so important, he knew better than anyone that there were some things that weren't easy to say.

"Forget about it, let's go to sleep I'm tired."

Saber expression turned into one of surprise as she saw him walk away.

"Are you sure?" she said. Edward stop without turning around.

"You seemed troubled" he turned with a smile "If it's important you will eventually tell me. Right?"

He continue to walk leaving her speechless she continue to look at his back.

"Thank you Praetor." She whisper before following him.

* * *

The seven servant had been summoned, the Priest and his golden servant could feel it and began to wonder what kind of spectacle would they provide him and if this time he would be able to witness the birth of that being he had meet ten years ago Angra Mainyu

* * *

Alright I finished the third chapter, the servants are a couple of ideas i discuss with a friend. You have no idea how many time i need to read "El Cantar del Mio Cid" to understand him. the mantle Caster use to burn Shinji appears in one of the legends in where she sends it as gift to Arthur but Merlin had his doubts and tell him to order the messenger to wear it first. the moment the messenger put it over his shoulder he burns till becoming ashes.

Still Please review.


	4. Dirge 4 First Fight

Chapter 4 First Fight

Ilya woke up, she hasn't seen her brother since Liz dragged him of the living room last night. She knew he had been working hard so she go to the kitchen and took a carton of orange juice and served a glass and walk to her brother room to wake him up. She began to wonder when had their relationship had changed, at the beginning even when she was grateful that he had manage to reunite her with her father she didn't consider him a real brother. Then how come she couldn't help but call him brother every time when she used to call him Hellhound.

About that she really found annoying how he could forgive everything, when she knew that he really didn't knew that part of his name and the reasons behind it she really feel ashamed of herself. The reason he really didn't like being called by that was that the name was that it was one created by fear and hate. Still he didn't object when she called him like that, that was the first time she ever apologize to him and decide to call him brother.

The first time she called him like that had been her way to say thanks for saving her. Still, he really acted like a brother for her he always looked after her but let her make her own choices. She still remembered when Kiritsugu died and she was crying in one of the corners of the room.

When the people began to leave he sit at her side, she remembered very well that moment she was angry at him. He said he was like father to him but he hasn't shed a single tear.

"You feel better?" he said.

She didn't answer, his voice annoyed her. She wanted him to leave as she thought he wouldn't understand what she was feeling in that moment, his last question make her think that.

"Shut up! Don't think you know how I feel!" she yelled at him.

He remained unfazed and just hug her.

"I'm adopted Ilya." He said as the girl tried to hold her tears. "When dad found me all of them were dead." At his words Ilya's eyes wide.

She felt something cold over her head, she raised her head and saw him crying. The tears he had been holding during that day.

"I know it hurts. But the best way to go through this is to never forget." He said with a smile while pointing the middle of her chest with his finger. "Remember the person till it stop hurting, that way they will be always with you."

He stood and offer his hand at her just like the first time he met her.

"Don't worry, I will be with you. We are family."

She was a few steps from his room when her brother came from it followed by a blond girl wearing a little conservative outfit.

"Onii-chan?" she asked making him turn.

"Good morning Ilya, let me introduce you. She is Saber."

"It's good to know you, sister of my Praetor." She said with a smile.

She couldn't deny she was surprised, but not by the fact that her brother had managed to summon a Saber but the fact that she had been in his room.

"Onii-chan, a little question. Why did she come of your room?"

He got a bad feeling but before he could say anything Saber decide to speak.

"Well I didn't want to turn into spirit form so I decide to sleep with my Praetor. I must admit he is a great pillow." She said with a smile

Edward saw how a black aura began to surround Ilya and how the glass she was holding began to crack after hearing Saber.

"W…Wait… Ilya it's a misunderstanding. We just sleep I swear!"

He really didn't know why she could be so angry but he value his life too much to try and find out.

"That doesn't change anything! And why this doesn't bother you!"

"Well you come to sleep with me every now and then and before when I was little I would sleep with Miss Ciel."

"Used to sleep with cute girls, you are earning my respect Praetor." Saber said patting him in the back.

"It's not like that Saber"

Ilya wanted to yell at him how wrong that was but she had long accepted that her brother was weird. Still she look at her servant, she really resemble the Saber her father had summoned in the last war. But that was impossible they had given Avalon to the Einzbern and it was obviously they would use it summon her. But in which class?

While she continue to stand while thinking he took the glass from her hand.

"Thanks Ilya."

His voice took her from her toughs. "Sella is already up, she said she will make breakfast." She said walking away.

Edward sigh and then began to follow her, wondering why he had do wrong he stopped and then turn back to Saber.

"Let's go Saber." He said with a smile. "Even when I'm way better, Sella is also pretty good."

She nod and the pair began to walk to the living room.

* * *

Gerard arrive at the castle located on the outskirts of Fuyuki and began to inspect the place. The place seemed comfortable and the bounded field on the forest would alert him of any enemy. Yes the castle was an impenetrable fortress, he looked at the tanned girl standing at his side. Julius had finished his part of the deal he had given him the container now her protection was in his hands and he would become his ally till the two remained. After all The Harwey didn't have any intentions to give the Einzbern the grail. It was all a truce between them to increase their chances but the moent the grail were at hand Julius wouldn't doubt in killing him the same was for Gerard.

He continue to observe the girl, she hasn't speak since Julius left she really seem like a doll. Gerard didn't care that only make his work easy as he believed a container didn't need a mind nor emotions.

But the doll surprise him as she got closer to him.

"I want to go outside." She said.

This request really surprise Gerard but that didn't meant anything logically speaking it was dangerous but to deny her request could cause problems. He call one of the butlers, he had short silver hair but had azure eyes instead of crimson. There had been an error in his manufacture so he ended like that, still he was good at his job so Gerard didn't really care about his appearance.

"Richard, take that girl to the city, Make sure to return before noon."

Richard nod and bow before him before walking to Rani and taking her hand.

"Let's go Rani-Sama"

* * *

In the middle of the city in a very simple apartment Julius was checking the information his informants had gathered about the other masters. His coat lying on the bed along with hi equipment. He got covered the three families, the other three were the problem. The one he had more problems was the seventh one, he didn't have a picture he only knew about him because of his fight of Gerard.

"Hellhound…"

From what he knew he was a magician of fire, but after hearing another version from the servants the strength of the flames weren't something normal.

"What do you think Assassin?"

At his words a man with black leather coat with black hair appeared behind him and began to check the files. He had to admit it wouldn't be easy also two of the masters were children. The fact that they were magus didn't make it any better he never liked killed children but is not like he had a choice.

"We need to gather more information. Except from the Hellhound and the enforcer they are all prideful magus, we will kill of them."

Julius smile.

"Get ready then."

* * *

Ilya continue to look at Saber very suspicious, she didn't seem serious at all and she wondered if she would be able to protect her brother.

They had just finished breakfast and after that he said he would leave go out with Saber, hearing this Ilya said she would go with them. Between the two they had manage to make Saber wore a black coat to hide her dress.

They took the bus and began to search for clothes she could wear.

"I don't get why you need clothes. I mean you could just turn into spirit form." Ilya was really annoyed at this.

"Well, the world had changed so much I can't help but want to enjoy it!" she said happily.

"Heroic spirits have fallen low."

"What did you say?!"

"Calm down you two." Edward stop them. "I don't really mind Ilya and you could use the chance to buy something for yourself."

Ilya look at him with glowing eyes.

"Really Onii-chan!"

He couldn't help but spoil her a little.

"By the way Saber what is your name as a heroic spirit?" Ilya asked her

Saber didn't know what to say as she didn't want to sound rude.

"Well…." Fortunately her master save her.

"Sorry Ilya but she doesn't like to talk about it."

"You are okay with that?" she said turning serious. "Not knowing her name put you in great disadvantage as you won't be able to explode all her potential."

"It's alright a name doesn't mean anything and I know by experience there are things one don't want to talk about."

"Praetor…"

Saber felt guilty as he easily accept it without a problem.

"Don't worry Saber I'm also hiding things from you so let's call it even." He said with a smile but Saber could see it was a fake one. "Oh what about that shop" he said walking towards one.

Ilya was about to follow him when notice Saber stopped.

"Saber?"

"That smile, it was different. It was fake." Saber said seeing angry.

"Yeah he does that sometimes."

"I don't want him to make that face ever again. It doesn't suit him, his real smile is way better."

"Then protect him." she said as she stood in front of her. "My brother is strong, the only reason he could lose is because of you. If you let him die, I will never forgive you."

Saber look at her and didn't answer and follow after his master. She would protect him, she would protect him till the day the both of them could tell the truth to each other.

* * *

In the church Kotomine receive Lorelei and his servant, a man wearing a black suit with crimson hair.

"I can't believe you force to wear this, Master." The man said.

"Shut it Archer." She said as the two stood in front of the priest.

"Welcome both of you. It's an honor to have the vice chairman as a participant."

Lorelei glared at the priest not lowering her guard. Archer on the other hand felt a very familiar presence in the back of the room he recognize him and couldn't help but smirk in anticipation.

The conversation was over rather quickly and the pair decide to leave the church once a few meters outside Archer stop.

"Master, give me five minutes." He said not even looking at her,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong but I don't trust this church I just want to make sure they aren't planning anything funny."

Lorelei just nodded and Archer disappeared.

The king of Heroes had also felt a very familiar presence and decide to meet him. The two appeared in the back of the church and they recognize immediately. Gilgamesh couldn't help but laugh when he saw Archer in a suit.

"That doesn't suit you at all mongrel"

"Can't help it Gilgamesh my master force me."

"Who is that person able to accomplish such task?"

"A woman, I never expect present woman to be so scary."

"Sorry that I don't share your opinions, all the woman's I have seen in this era are rather plain and boring."

"Don't judge my master so quickly, she is different than the others"

"So what do you need Archer?"

"So you were listening, I just came to tell you that I will come after you when I kill the other servants."

Gilgamesh smile in anticipation, he smile as he was one of the few people than in life had he considered worthy opponents.

"I will look forward to it Dragon knight."

Archer just smile and then disappeared, Gilgamesh saw this and couldn't help but feel excited at the oncoming battle.

"This is war getting interesting."

In that moment Kirei appear behind him with a smile in his face.

"Eavesdropping, that low for you Kotomine."

"Excuse me your majesty. It just that is weird to see talk with other as an equal."

In that moment Gilgamesh laugh.

"Him? An equal? You couldn't be more wrong Kirei."

Gilgamesh saw the confused expression on his face and continue.

"He is a man whose strength I recognize and I look forward to fight against. I would fight with him right now but there a so many distractions so I wouldn't enjoy it. He is a man worthy of been killed by my hands. "

Kirei confusion was dissipated after hearing his words, he didn't seem him as an equal, that was far from the truth he only see him as a good foe. A foe he would eventually overcome and kill like the others he had fought before in other words a source of amusement and even when he respect him to a degree he also hate him as he was a one of the pawns of the gods he hated so much.

* * *

Saber and Ilya were both really happy when they leave the store. Ilya had gotten herself a new dress while Saber was now wearing a red V-neck blouse with black jeans.

"You have my thanks Praetor!"

"Don't worry about it." He said happy that they have finished rather quickly.

Normally when he took Ilya shopping it took hours and he tough that with Saber it would be the same but she choose rather fast. Still she seemed as if something was bothering her, he would ask her later.

The tree arrive home and after having dinner, he had got tired of destroying the sleeves of his jackets so he had manage to get on with only one sleeve. When he was done changing he found Saber standing on the door.

"You look good Praetor, but why the missing sleeve?" she wondered.

He thought about all his possible answers but believe it was easy to show her.

"Black seal 30% unleashed." He said as his arm change and his eyes turned crimson.

Saber eyes widen in surprise, she was no magician but she could feel his power was unusual, all powers came with a price and she couldn't help but wonder what price he had to pay in order to obtain it.

Eventually he turned back to normal.

"Hey Saber I been wondering." He look at her. "Is something bothering you?"

Saber stood silent for a second then she snapped.

"Of course you fool! You agree to my selfishness so easy? There is no way I can accept like that!"

"Calm down."

"No! I'm grateful that you respect my decision I'm really grateful but I can't help but feel that is no fair to you…"

"What? Of course is not fair." He said surprising his servant. "But life is no fair, tell you what before this war end both of us will be honest with the other alright?" he said with a smile.

Saber nodded back and smile at his words, this was just the second time she saw it but she was sure his real smile was way better than his fake one.

She changed into her red dress and accompany him to the yard he took a red gem and throw crimson flames erupt from it and a white lion emerge from it. The two hopped in and she really enjoy the moment the lion took flight and she could see the city from above, the feeling of flying was something new for her and even she had the knowledge of the era, that now existed way for the humans to fly that didn't dismiss the great excitement she was feeling.

"This is fun Praetor!"

He just smile at her as she continue to smile, for a Heroic Spirit she really acted a really acted childish but he couldn't deny she seemed rather cute.

"His name is Kyrph, it was a gift for a very special person."

Saber was about to ask about that person when she felt something, her smile faded and she turned serious.

"Praetor land on that building, it seems that this will be our first fight"

* * *

A blue knight holding a crimson spear was seating on the building looking at the sky.

"You sure this will work Lancer?" a woman with magenta hair wearing black gloves violet two piece business suit.

"Don't worry master one is coming already." The spearman said with a grin.

The woman didn't understood his words till she saw a white lion landing in front of them with a pair clad in red on his back.

The lion disappeared and the two forced stood in front of each other.

"It seems the wait was worthwhile, I hope you can give some fun." Lancer said standing up and pointing his spear at Saber. "I'm the servant Lancer, got ready!"

"I am the servant Saber, I accept your challenge!"

"Saber show me what can you do." Her master said before the two servants dashed at each other and clashed in the middle of the building roof.

Edward turn towards the other master but instead saw a black fist coming at him at incredible speed, it was impossible to dodge. He didn't and she force behind the punch send him flying to the entrance of the roof the next building.

The moment he crashed he created a cloud of dust.

Lancer smile his master was really strong, he almost feel bad for Saber master. He was about to joke a little but he saw that she remained unfazed.

"Wow, such a cold heart you master could be dead." He said as he block one of her swings and thrust his spear at her face.

She took a step to the left and dodge the thrust but the moment she did, he swing it to the left and she saw the tip of the spear pass in front of her.

"Don't worry Lancer my Praetor is not so weak to be defeated."

The violet haired look at the cloud of smoke for a few seconds, as if wondering if the young man would stand. Her answer came in the form a crimson blade that barely miss her head by mere inches leaving a deep cut on his cheek.

Flames erupt from the cloud of dust and she saw the young man now with a crimson claw instead of and arm and crimson eyes.

Flames wrapped around his legs and he jumped at her moving at incredible speed using the flames as rockets. Their fist clashed with each other, a crimson and blue aura clashing with each other.

The clashed ended in a draw but the woman was really impressed.

"My name is Bazett Fraga McRemitz." She said taking a stance.

"Edward Hellhound." He answer back as he make a couple of fire blades appeared on his hands.

The two servants saw this as their battle continue.

"Your master isn't so bad. Not many can endure a blow from her."

"Of course! He manage to summon me after all."

Each of them were so focused on his opponent they didn't notice they were being observed.

* * *

In the Matou house Sakura was on the verge on breaking down, Caster saw this and couldn't help but enjoy it. When she began to watch over the city she never expect to found two servants fighting already. Her master driven by her curiosity decide to watch as well the moment she saw him in the scene along with a crimson swordsman she almost fall back.

"No…no….no….Why him?"

"Someone you know?" Caster asked as she continue to watch the fight.

Sakura didn't answer her, she didn't want to fight him. What would he say to her when he knew she had been lying to him? Would she also reject him like her real family? She didn't wanted that, she really enjoyed his company. He was the only good thing that could pull her of the darkness in which she was sinking.

But as she continue to break she couldn't help but continue to watch as the Hellhound and the Enforcer continue their fight.

* * *

The first battle begins, just to make an aclaration Lancer is the only one of the originals i will left the othat had been changes as you have see. Any one can guess the identity of Assasin?Please review


	5. Dirge 5 Battle Royal

Chapter 5 Battle Royal

While the Hellhound and the Enforcer clashed with each other near them Rider found himself dodging fire balls while carrying Rin out of danger jumping through the building in the middle of the city.

"How can an Archer shoot fire balls!" she yelled.

"A very interesting opponent don't you think my lady?" Rider answer back.

"How come you are happy about this?!"

They had decided to patrol the city as she didn't want any master to disturb the peace of the city. She never expect her first fight to be against Lorelei and a man with crimson hair wearing a silver dragon armor with five ring on his left hand.

The moment they meet Archer smile and one of his rings one with a red jewel began to glow and from behind a crimson dragon head appeared and began to shoot them fire balls.

Rider realize it was futile to keep dodging them so he throw Rin into the sky and turn and draw one his swords, Tizona and cut the fire ball coming at him in two surprising the knight. He landed in roof on a building and catch Rin who was also shocked at the display of his power.

Rider turned to his enemy, he had grown dragon wings and was flying over him with a look as if he was praising him.

"Well as expected of the so called Campeador."

El Cid didn't seem surprised that his identity had been found out and Archer feel happy to meet the strongest knight of Spain.

Archer dive at him, the very moment Rider pushed Rin back and draw his second sword Colada. Both were special blades he had acquired through his victories and after defeating strong kings. Those swords were such treasures to him he only dared to give them to the husband of his daughters.

Archer revealed twin dragon claws and in the middle of that roof the two servants clashed, both with a smile on their faces. Rin saw with shock the clash of the two servants.

* * *

On the other side while the blue and red servant seemed even, Edward could barely keep with the strength and speed of Bazett.

Each of her blows was enough to break any blade he created if he got hit by any of them he could actually die as she aimed all of her attack to his head. She had deduced that the fact he was able to counter attack after receiving such her first blow was because he had some kind of regeneration ability and she was right. Flames could be considered a form of energy so by that concept he could use that energy to increase the speed of regeneration of his cells.

He was pushed back by one of her fist and after looking at what remained of his blades he understood it was useless to use swords.

"I guess I have to fight fire with fire." He said as flames appeared and wrapped around his right arm creating a crimson gauntlet over it.

He took a stance and run at the enforce and once again their left fists clashed, neither able to overcome the other but in that moment flames appeared and wrapped around Edward legs and began to burn as if they were rockets, this make the difference. Bazett couldn't avoid being pushed back and receive a second blow from his crimson gauntlet that impact in her stomach and a pillar of flames came from her back.

She felt how fames passed through her as she fell to her knees.

"Don't worry I didn't damage any vital orga…" he didn't get to finish as he was silenced by an uppercut that send him into the sky.

"That wasn't so bad….Hellhound" Bazett said while being in pain for the last blow.

She stood up, ready to attack him the moment he would land as she was sure a surprise attack wouldn't be enough to beat him.

Edward began to descend but before she could run at him she felt herself being pulled and realize the crimson chain wrapped around her leg.

The chain make her lose her balance and as Edward was about to fall into the ground he create a blade and swing It at her.

"Crimson Inferno!" he yelled as a sea of flames was shoot at Bazett.

An explosion engulf Bazett as Edward fall to the ground. The smoke faded revealing that the flames had accomplished anything except burning her coat

Both looked at each other breathing heavy, Bazett was really impressed most of her enemies collapsed after her first attack and even when they survived they weren't able to hurt her because of the Ehwaz rune on her clothe and gloves that reinforce them till the point they were as hard as steel.

They servants who just finished their clashed landed at their master's side.

"I never expect that a human enemy would cause you such trouble. Master"

"I don't think he is completely human Lancer."

On the other side.

"You alright Praetor?"

"I'm fine Saber…" he stopped as he grabbed her and jump into the sky while carrying her.

Saber was about to ask the same when she notice Lancer had done the same and saw a couple of fire balls landed in where they had been standing.

The looked down and saw that in the middle of the fire a knight of a silver armor along with a girl with a brown long hair tied into ponytails wearing a red turtle neck with matching black skirt with leggings.

"Saber clear the area please." He said while looking at her not noticing she has a small blush on her face.

Saber just nod in response as she jump from his arm and swing her blade to disperse the flames while she landed. The other pair and her master landed just second later.

"Thanks for the help kid." Lancer said with a grin.

When Saber disperse the flames Rin notice they weren't alone, after the clash between Rider and Archer the latter had returned to shoot fire balls at them with that dragon head. The worst part was that he had managed to discover the identity of her servant but she didn't have the slightest idea. She has never heard of a hero who was so related with dragons.

Still even when she didn't notice Rider knew he was about to land in a building where two servant were battling each other. As the next fire ball come at him he cut it two once again, so the remnants would hit the other two pairs.

The fact that they were able to dodge it make them worthy adversaries but Rin didn't have the slightest idea of this and could only think all of this was just bad luck.

"This isn't my day." She said with a sigh as she look at the enforcer and the young man of crimson eyes.

He and Saber began to walk up to her, she put her guard up but he stood at her side staring at the night.

"Who are you?" he just asked.

At this the Dragon knight landed in front of him, seconds later Lorelei entered the scene from a green whirlwind.

"I can't believe you move on your own. Archer."

"I couldn't help it I was bored."

"Don't dare to do something like that again." She said while glaring back at him.

Archer just smirked, her master was a very interesting person. She didn't care he was an ancient hero nor she felt fear but she respected his abilities. In his eyes she was a special case, it was just like Gilgamesh had stated the present humans had lost the light they once had they had become a weak race but that weakness wasn't present in her eyes so for that he would obey her. She was what remained of humanity pride.

Both Bazett and Rin couldn't believe who was in front of them, the vice chairman of the Clock Tower Barthomeloi Lorelei.

Lorelei looked at the young man in front of her and couldn't help but feel disgust as he seemed more as hybrid between monster and human. Nothing more opposite of her who believed and seek for perfection.

She took out her rapier and dashed at him ready to cut his body into pieces. Edward stopped her blade with his own. They ground around them cracked, he was just defending but he could felt how all her strength was leaving him.

"Praetor!" Saber yelled trying to go into his aid just for Archer to appear in front of her blocking her path.

Back with Edward his blade began to be wrapped itself in flames.

"Crimson Inferno!" He yelled hoping it would be enough to push her back.

She did jump back but the barrage of flames didn't manage to reach her as she put her left hand that had a metal glove on it and put it in front of the flames. As if it was a royal decree the flames were unable to touch her.

"All you got?" Lorelei said as she rushed at him and grabbed his face and buried into the floor. "Well what I could expect for such unsightly being."

Saber look at this with horror as she saw how blood began to come from where her master was now lying on the ground.

Rin and Bazett could only grit their teeth as they saw witness the power of the Queen of the Clock Tower. On the other hand both Lancer and Rider remained still not because they didn't want to join but their instincts tell them that the boy wasn't out yet.

And they were proven right when a pillar of flames erupt and before Lorelei could even turn back a gigantic spectral hand impact her sending her to fly. From the flames Edward stood, the blood falling from his forehead.

"Black Seal….50%...unleash..."

Lorelei landed on the edge of the building as she observe the young man who now had crimson hair, the head of a crimson hound on his left shoulder and flames whirlwind around him. In that moment Lorelei recognize him.

"So it's as the rumors says." She smile at him. "You quite an evil monster Hellhound."

Archer on his side was surprised he had found another human who wasn't so weak willed.

Saber run to her master and saw he was putting an act, his head keep bleeding and he seemed tired, she tighten the grip on her blade and stood at his side ready to fight all the servants that were present if necessary.

Rider and Lancer that had been silent decide to speak.

"Hey spearman, I will join this kid." Rider said walking up to the crimson pair.

"Alright then I and my Master will oppose you. That kid seems strong." Lancer said with a grin. "Hey dragon knight let us join too."

"I don't really mind." He then turned to his master. "What do you think Master?"

Lorelei continue to glare at Edward and barely heard what Archer just told her.

"I don't mind as long they don't get in my way."

Edward and Saber were surprised when Rider walk up them with a smile.

"I am Servant Rider and along with my master we shall support you brave man."

"Hey Rider what are you doing deciding things on your own!" Rin complained

"But master Archer is a bigger threat isn't it. So for now let's team up."

Rin wanted to scream but she knew Rider was right and decide to leave her complains for later.

"My name is Tohsaka Rin."

Edward turn to her and give her a small smile, it was the first master he met that hadn't try to kill him at least not yet.

"Nice to meet you I'm Edward Hellhound."

* * *

Far away Assassin was really surprised, the battle had turned into one between two sides. As he continue to watch how Saber and her master face Archer while Rider stood in front of Lancer. Still he had manage to learn very much about the four servants. He had his theories about the identity except for Saber and Archer. On one side Saber resemble someone he really didn't manage to get along but he also know she wasn't her. But just like Rin she couldn't find any legend with a dragon knight except the legend itself had been distorted. In that moment the communicator Julius have given to him began to bib.

"How's everything on your end Assassin?"

"The battle is escalating The Queen just arrived."

"Alright continue to observe I would let you decide whenever we used "That""

"Understood."

And so Assassin disappeared into the night.

* * *

On the Matou state Caster watched the battle unfold very interested. The crimson swordsman resemble her sister but she knew it wasn't the case as the Arturia she knew would never wear such outfit.

On the other hand Sakura didn't know what to do and to make things worse she saw the person who used to be her "Sister" standing at his side.

"Why…?" she couldn't understand, it was as if her sister was determined to take everything from her.

Caster notice this and even when she didn't really care about what her master wanted if she lose her will to fight things would become rather difficult for her. It was good thing she was quite the manipulative witch. She could see through her master as if she were an open book.

She walked up to her and put her arm on Sakuras shoulder.

"Don't worry Master. If you don't want to fight the Hellhound that is fine."

Sakura look at her with a hint of hope and Caster smile.

"It's not his fault. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to fight you either. The one at fault is that blond Swordsman she is manipulating him." Caster smile

"It's all…her fault?" Sakura repeat as if she were a robot.

In her mind she twisted the logic behind Caster words. It wasn't her fault, just like she had been forced to fight so has he. In order to pay him back for all those years he had been there for her she would protect him now. She will destroy all the remaining master and would even free him for the burden of being a master destroying his servant.

After that he would be so thankful that he would remained at her side.

"You are right, her servant is just using him to attain the grail. Killing her would be a favor towards him and while doing it we shall take care of my beloved sister so she don't put weird ideas on his head."

Caster smile just widen.

"That's right, all we are going to do is for his sake."

And so Sakura completely fell into darkness.

* * *

Back to the fight Archer felt a little bored, the swordsman in front of him wasn't weak by any means and he needed to admit she moved with elegance. But that was it, he was stronger and faster than her.

"Maybe I was wrong. If this is all his servant can do maybe that boy isn't too strong." He said pushing Saber back with ease.

Saber glared at him.

"Shut your trap!" she yelled as she disappeared surprising him.

In the next instant his instincts kick in and put his guard, he barely manage to put it in time blocking a coming slash as a Saber appeared past him. Saber had expected her first attack to be deflected, she didn't know who that man was but he wasn't weak. The very moment she appeared behind him she turned and swing her blade at his neck.

Archer couldn't deny he was a little amused, maybe the master and the servant were more than he originally tough.

"Not bad, little girl." He said as he look at his left claw that had stop her second strike.

Normally she would let her rage get the better of her in moments like this but she couldn't allow herself to do something as foolish as that, she didn't know how long her master will be able to continue.

"Bastard." She said as she jump back and got ready for the knight next attack.

Rider and Lancer on the other hand were pretty much even twin blades deflecting the crimson spear the latter use. Truth to be told Lancer was enjoying this, after all this was his wish coming truth, being able to fight with strong opponents.

He thrust his spear aiming at the knight's heart but instead of dodging he stop the tip of the spear with his two blades. Still the strength behind the attack make him retaliate a little but still such unpredictable response manage to give Rider and opening. Rider strength wasn't only physical nor the experience had he acquired as a general but the courage to fight no matter the challenge. No matter the odd were against him he would always seek victory even if a miracle was needed.

He pushed Lancer back and before he could react he manage to land a cut on his chest. Lancer step back before grinning.

"Alright you are making this worthy!"

"That's the last I could for a fellow warrior."

On the other hand Rin wasn't doing so well, at the beginning she tough she could keep her outside range with Gardn but Bazett prove her wrong in matter of seconds. The only reason Rin had manage to avoid death at Bazett fists was the physical train she had received from Kirei. Still it was just matter of time, Bazett fierce attack were so fast a precise she couldn't even resort to her jewels. She moved to one side but doing that she make a mistake.

Bazett had already predicted the direction she would move just by observing her muscles so the moment Rin take one step to the right Bazett fist was already on its way in order to crush her skull. The next moment, Rin saw her fist coming at her and her eyes widen in shock she didn't need to be genius to know she wouldn't be able to dodge.

Still she didn't give up, she was a very stubborn person after all she tried to dodge taking an extra step trying to stop herself and avoid the impact. The plan wasn't wrong but before she could succeed Bazett fist would crush her skull.

But to her surprised her fist didn't manage to reach her, the reason was that for one second Bazett stop her movement creating a delay. She stopped her movements because she felt pain, she felt her stomach burn the last blow she had received from Edward had cause her more damage than she tough.

Rin saw how the fist barely graze her left cheek, but the graze alone was enough to leave her with a cut. Seeing this Bazett eyes widen in shock and curse inside of her mind both the Hellhound and herself for noticing.

Either way she had lose her momentum and Rin decide use her only chance. As Bazett tried to get ready to continue her attack she saw Rin taking a golden circular jewel for the pocket of her skirt and throw it at her.

The moment the jewel leave Rin hand Bazett put her arms in front of her in order to protect herself and didn't saw how the jewel explode and release a golden thunder that not only hit her but completely destroyed the roof where all of them had been fighting.

The destruction of the roof surprise both Edward and Lorelei who had been exchanging blows with their blades at great speed. To Edward it was very obvious that if the fight continue he would lose, even while on his travels he had never met a person with such power. If he needed to describe her action it would be more of a hunter enjoying her prey.

It wasn't wrong, as a member of the Barthomeloi family she believed that annihilation, what she consider her fight with the young man was an act that needed to be realized with elegance and pleasure. So she needed to make him realize how futile was to fight with her, she needed to show him the difference between the two, to show herself as a wall he wouldn't be able to pass.

The two fell to the lower level, as Lorelei landed over the rubble of the roof she notice Edward had disappeared.

By pure instinct she look up and saw him rise to the sky his legs wrapped in flames he stop and look down at her for a second. The next second he dive at her at full speed with his left fist wrapped in crimson flames.

Lorelei watched this with cold eyes, in her eyes he was nothing that a monster that needed to be destroyed, nothing different from those vampires her family hunt down. For that very reason she would meet his attack head on, she could feel the power condensed on it but she didn't care.

A green and small whirlwind surround her rapier and as the Hellhound come at her she met his fist and his flames with her sword.

All the presents stopped their fights, the destruction of the roof didn't really meant much for the servants in the first case, and looked at the clashed between the two masters, neither seem to back down and they saw how the floor under Lorelei began to crack. Realizing this Lorelei decide to end this.

"Disappear Hellhound!"

"Blazing nova!"

And explosion occurred and Edward was sent flying toward what remained of one of the walls of the building.

"Praetor!" Saber yelled running at him forgetting Archer, who let her go as he walked to his master.

"Is it done?" he asked

Lorelei didn't answer surprising Archer he look more carefully at her and realize her rapier had many cracks it was a miracle it hadn't broke yet.

"Master?" he said surprised

But before he could get and answer he saw how her sleeve turned to shreds and saw many burns on her right arm. The pain from the burns wasn't unbearable for someone used to hunt down ancestors something like this was nothing but that wasn't the point.

She glared at the young man she had send flying that now at the feet of the wall with a hole on his stomach and seating on a pond of his own blood. He had manage to hurt her, to receive a wound from him was a something her pride couldn't stand but at the same time she couldn't help but feel respect for the young boy.

But that feeling of respect died as Saber run at his side and the two women saw how the wound Lorelei had inflict him began to heal. She saw how flames came trying to replace the missing flesh of him body. Seeing this make her forget the respect and only rage remained on her mind.

"How dare you!"

All the presents feel such a murderous aura, such pressure that Lancer and Rider stopped their fight.

"I will make your death as painful as I can Hellhound." Lorelei declared.

After hearing this Saber stood and glare back at her and point her crimson blade at her. But the next moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lorelei was really shocked when she saw Edward standing once again, after all even if he could heal himself he still felt pain and exhaustion. But the fact that he was standing one again only make her angrier.

"Archer don't hold back." she ordered with an emotion Archer had never seen before.

"Understood." The knight answer with an evil smile. "But I could end up destroying the area. Is that alright?"

"The nearby buildings are empty. If anything it would be hard to cover everything up but that is that priest work."

Edward continue to look at her, Sella had told him about the Queen of London but he never expect her to be so freaking strong but even if that was the case he couldn't be defeated yet.

He wasn't sure how long he could keep using his power but as he saw Lorelei coming at him he they felt a tremor and the next moment an explosion occurred on the at the base of the building, many more follow them Archer dashed at her master while extending his wings and grabbed her and fly away ignoring her complains.

The dragon knight and the Queen saw how the building collapsed over the other three masters.

* * *

From afar Assassin saw the same and called Julius.

"I use it, for now only the Queen survived."

While the other master were busy fighting each other he had snuck on the building and put many C4 charges on the foundations. He was an assasin who strike int he shadows after all. He must admit that the tactics of his master were really good with any luck he had manage to kill three masters just like that and even if not they might be at his mercy.

* * *

Back on the Emiya state, Ilya was seating on the veranda and looking at the stars.

"My lady is almost midnight." She heard Sella voice "What are you doing still up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Sella seat at her side.

"He will be fine." She said reassuringly.

"Then why hasn't he come back?"

Sella couldn't find any words to answer her but in that moment Liz also appeared.

"Ed will be fine Ilya." She said putting her hard over her head. "He is the type of guy who wouldn't die even when killed."

Ilya give them a weak smile.

"I just wonder when he will come home."

* * *

Well chapter five, Lorelei is really a monster and if anything this all happens before my other fic The Final War so this Edward is weaker and he hasnt got full control on his arm yet. So want to guess on Archer identity? Well that is all for now please review!


	6. Dirge 6 Meeting

Dirge 6: Meeting.

When Sakura saw Lorelei clash with the Hellhound and saw him being blown away with a hole on his stomach she couldn't help but put her hands over her mouth in horror. On the other side Caster while she recognize Edward as an interesting being, she was more focused on Lorelei. Caster was no fool and she could recognize the great power coming from her and her servant.

Even with all of her abilities she believed it could be tough to kill the pair. Maybe an alliance with another master but the question was which one? Her master didn't seem to trust any of them except for the Hellhound and he seemed the kind of guy she wouldn't get along no matter what.

But for the sake of winning she could pretend to be a good person, after all she had manage to fool both Arthur and Merlin during many years, she even manage to seal the latter inside a tree.

"NO!" her master voice break her toughs.

She turned to the mirror and saw how the building the four pairs had been fighting explode and collapsed over everyone except Lorelei. She didn't need to look at her master, she knew she was worried about the boy and that in less than ten seconds she would ask something really stupid.

"Caster! We need to save him!"

Caster really cursed that she was summoned by such unstable girl, it was as her master couldn't think about anything that didn't involve that boy. Even when she had manage to convincer to fight, her relation with that boy had proven troublesome, eventually she would have to kill him and if her master fell to madness because of that she really didn't mind.

"Calm down Master." She said with a fake smile. "Something like this shouldn't be a problem, he still has his servant at his side."

Sakura calm down a little, she didn't care at all if her so called sister survived after all she had abandoned her all this years. She didn't come to save her when she was throw in that pit of bugs, she didn't came to her aid when she had been raped by Shinji and tortured by Zouken.

She wasn't there to help her avoid becoming such a broken existence.

"I assure you he will survive." Caster spoke standing behind her just like moments ago. "After that we will make him our ally."

Sakura didn't know why she couldn't refuse Caster voice, no matter the words she spoke it was all so tempting she couldn't deny her.

* * *

From the rubble Lancer and Bazett emerge the former completely annoyed his fight was interrupted and supporting Bazett who was pretty tired, her shirt was broken and was now a little more revealing than intended but she didn't seem to notice. Lancer tough about pointing this out but he wanted to see her expression when she notice.

He notice both Saber and Rider emerge from the rubble holding their masters and while that girl wearing the turtle neck seemed fine overall except because of some cuts because of the rubble, Saber master seemed like he could barely remain standing. He couldn't really blame him, he also felt the power of that woman and he believe she may even be able to match other servants.

Saber help her master stand, this was the least she could do as the moment the building began to collapse over them he create a shield of fire over them. It wasn't so strong but it was enough to hold long enough for her to create a path to the surface with her sword.

She saw his hair turned back to normal along with his left arm.

The pair looked and around and found that Lorelei was gone.

"No surprise there." Rin said trying to clean the dust of her clothes. "She probable tough that her fight was ruined and decide to leave."

"It makes sense." Bazett agree. "So what do you two plan on doing?" she asked looking at the two.

In that moment Rider step in front of Rin.

"Sorry but I think we should end for the night." he said looking at the two servants. "After all we have an intruder." He said as he draw his swords.

In the next moments the three servants move and blocked the bullets coming at their masters.

"You are right is annoying to fight like this." Lancer said.

"A foolish Assassin threatens my Praetor?! He really doesn't know his place."

The three servants grabbed their masters and leave the area.

Assassin saw this and waited a few moments with his guard up and when he make sure no one was coming after him he decide to disappear and return to his master.

* * *

Saber took her master a few blocks from the collapsed building before she stopped and change into her normal clothes after putting her master on the floor. She had to admit that he could remain standing on his own right now was a good sing.

"Rough first night don't you think…" he didn't manage to finish as Saber grabbed him for the collar.

"You fool! What were you thinking?!" she glared at him with a expression full of both rage and worry?

Edward blinked a couple of times while thinking carefully his answer, he had been beaten enough for a day.

"Sorry?" he said not really knowing what to say.

"You almost got yourself killed!" Saber yelled.

"I can heal myself Saber." Said looking at her. "Trust me when I said that so she could kill me she would need to try harder."

"That's no reason to fight a lost battle!"

"What did you want me to do?!" he yelled back. "Running away was pointless, her servant could fly and I'm pretty he was faster than Kyrph."

Saber remained silent, she knew he was right there was no way to avoid the fight.

"Why did she target you?"

"Truth to be told I have no idea. Really, in moments like this I wish I had pay more attention towards Sella explanation about the Clock Tower." He said with a sigh.

Saber let him go, Edward knew she was still pissed and even when he wanted to say it wasn't his fault he really didn't want to be in bad terms with her. Not only because she was his servants and it would cause problems but he understood she was worried about him.

"You talk as if you wanted to die…" she said in a whisper but he still heard her.

"I won't die." He really didn't know why he was saying this. "No matter what I can't die. Saber, I don't know how weird this would sound but this life is no longer mine."

Saber look at him with eyes full of confusion and pain, to have control over its own life was the right every person had she couldn't help but feel pity for a person who had lose that right.

Edward seem to notice her toughs.

"Don't look at me like that. What I mean this life doesn't belong just to me."

"What is the difference?"

"I was supposed to die a long time ago. But I was saved… no it would be better to say I exchange my life for others." He said with a sad smile. "That's why I need to live. To make up for those who died for me. Even if I'm consider a sinner an existence that shouldn't be I will keep going. That is the only thing I can do."

Saber expression change and a warm smile was now adorning her face.

"So even if the world itself denies you, you will keep on living. Such beautiful resolution is something that deserve to be watched by me. I guess you really are meant to stand at my side."

He just smile back and the two began to slowly walk back to their home as she look at his back she stop for a second.

"Praetor, no Edward Hellhound you really are a very interesting person. I wonder if you would be able to give the answer Ive been seeking all this time."

* * *

Lancer and Bazett arrived at their base on the outskirts, Lancer didn't really mind the state of the hideout but felt some curiosity about the last owners. After all it was an abandoned mansion equipped with furniture and the basic services.

He let Bazett on the couch that was in the living room.

"Lancer bring me the First Aid Kit that is over there."

"Sure but shouldn't bring you another shirt first?"

"What are …?"

In that moment Bazett notice that her stomach and her breast were now exposed and couldn't help but blush as she covered herself with her arms.

"How come you didn't told me sooner!" she said completely embarrassed.

To her surprise Lancer didn't answer back and just keep staring at her.

"W…What?"

He just grinned while he continue to look at her.

"Nothing I just thought that you are pretty girl after all."

Bazett blushed even more and throw him one of the cushions.

"Shut up! Just bring the damn kit and another shirt!"

Lancer laugh and began to walk away.

"Which one first?" he asked before another cushion impact on his face.

Thirty minutes passed and Bazett had treated her wound and got changed, she was still blushing and Lancer was still grinning.

"Jokes aside master, that kid seemed pretty good he manage to hurt you pretty badly."

"I underestimate him, I tough his blades were all he got." She said as she laid back on the couch. "I never expect him to be the Hellhound."

"Hellhound?" Lancer asked.

"He is a freelancer, who appeared eight years ago. He was called like that because everywhere he went his flames turned any place into hell."

Lancer seemed interested in the boy.

"A Hellhound has three heads and he had only show us one. I wonder when he would use the other two." Lancer said with a smirk.

"I don't want to think about it Lancer. What about Saber?"

"That girl isn't so bad but if I had to measure her up I would say that for a Saber she is pretty weak."

"A weak Servant?"

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not saying she is weak, she had quite the ability but for a Saber class that is supposed to be strongest I didn't feel anything special."

Bazett seemed surprised by this and began to remember Saber stats.

"Strength and Defense D…" she stopped not believing it.

"Yeah that pretty much it. But because that I think she is also a treat." Lancer said surprising her master. "That girl must have something to make up for her lack of power."

"I agree Lancer. This is going to be tough."

* * *

Julius saw Assassin appeared on the hotel room they had been using as a base. He didn't bother to ask him how everything go. He saw Assassin face and he conclude he hasn't manage to kill any of the enemy master.

He had summoned him a couple of months ago, he was even there during his "Talk" with Gerard before the war started. In his eyes he was quite the perfect person for the Assassin class, and that was also his advantage, according to the Einzbern there was a rule about only member of the Hassan but his Assassin wasn't one them, his identity was the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya.

Not only a modern Assassin but one specialized in killing other magus that give him a great advantage. But truth to be told neither of them had any interest in the grail and while Julius ignore his servant reason, in his case was just because he didn't need it. He wasn't even actually chosen by the grail but his stepbrother Leo.

The Harwey, an ancient family that had gained power in the last ten years, they could be considered a weird family of magi as they didn't seek to reach Akasha. They have an objective was a little more simple and in the eyes of many other families a very selfish and unsightly, they seek to govern.

In a way they keep the goal of any magi they believe unity was the way into the root. In other means if humanity unite under one common leader they should be able to evolve. In truth it was just a façade to hide their goal to govern over others. They had begun and manage to make many advances, they had established relations with very important politicians in the most developed countries and many successful company actually belong to them but they had decide to leave their ownership in the shadows, at least for now.

The only thing they lack was a leader, someone with charisma to carry their plans. After all why take when the other could offer themselves to them and so using their resources to "create" one. They were one of the few families of magi who welcome technology under the pretext that in order to achieve their goals they would use any possible means.

They selected woman from all around the world in order to do this. Julius remember all about it, they force the women to conceive and after taking their child's they killed them. After that they began to modify them trying to make them the perfects beings.

Many couldn't endure the test and die without even understanding what had happened to them, without any meaning. In the end the only ones who survived those modifications were both Julius and Leo.

But even though he survived he still wasn't worthy, he was a failure but after all the Harwey had invested in him he was allowed to live. He didn't knew but that wasn't the only reason he was spared and became Leo guardian.

He would only exist to ensure Leo became the leader they expected to lead the Harwey in the quest of dominance. He would kill other without feeling anything and he would act less than a human and more as a machine. Still even after all that he didn't dislike that kind of life, for a single reason he wasn't killing for the Harwey he was killing for Leo.

So when Leo was selected for the war he knew the head of the family wouldn't risk losing him and force Julius take his command seals. Little he knew that it was what Julius wanted.

Back to the present he turned and look at Assassin in the eyes.

"Report." He said with no emotion.

* * *

Back on the Emiya residence, Edward had manage to reach his home while being supported by Saber. When they arrived they didn't found anyone awake, he looked at the clock it was two in the morning he needed to get up in seven hours so he could go to work at ten. He didn't remember how he got to his room but he remembered taking off his jacket and he collapsed on his bed as he fell sleep.

That night he saw a dream he dream of girl who was alone. A girl whose fate had been decided before she knew about it. A girl who had been treated like a tool for an evil woman.

_This girl lived on a big palace, a palace envied and wanted by many. The girl was the daughter of a sick man and a woman with a thirst for power. Her thirst was more like an obsession for her, that woman who didn't deserve to call herself a mother wanted more power and as her husband couldn't give her any she decide to use her very own daughter, she would make her the Emperor and she would live comfortable as the mother of Emperor. _

_Yes the girl couldn't choose her own future but even so she accept it but while doing it she remained alone. As she continue to walk her path he saw how she began to distance herself from others. But it wasn't her fault, she had been raised that way and more than anything she wanted to put an end of her solicitude. _

_But her mother and the world around her denied her wish, after all she was a puppet who would only listen to her, Agrippina who was the name of her mother never expect for her daughter to develop a conscience. But she did, as even when they didn't really seem to really know her the masses seem to like her and recognize her. Even when her so called family rejected her she was happy to be accepted. That's why even when being alone that girl never lose her smile. _

Edward wake up and didn't surprise himself when she found Saber lying at his side. While he still was dressed in his clothes of last night she had changed into the pajamas he had bought for her yesterday.

He couldn't barely recall the dream he had just had but he was sure Saber was in it.

"An emperor…" he said as he get out of the bed. "It seems you also had a tough life." he said as he changed his shirt as this had a hole on its stomach.

He turned to see his servant sleeping so peacefully that he couldn't help but think that if the events of last night hadn't happened he wouldn't believe she was a servant.

"Such a bizarre world where even a girl is forced to lead a kingdom." He said while looking at her sleeping face. "Well that explains why she is so bossy."

"Who are you calling bossy?"

He almost jumped back when Saber open her eyes and yawn.

"Really Praetor… you should work in your good morning greetings."

He just laugh before turning and look at the watch.

"Nine thirty! I'm going to be late!" he yelled taking his jacked and leaving the room, leaving a confused Saber seating on the bed.

"You may be an interesting man but you are also weird." She said with a sigh as she changed into her regular clothes and follow him.

She was surprised when she found the house empty and her master about to leave, well about because she grabbed the back of the neck of her shirt and stopped him.

"Hey Praetor where are you going?"

"A right I haven't told you I need to go to work."

She look at him with curiosity.

"I tough magi were clever and calculating creatures I didn't expect them to go work like any regular person."

"Well I guess I'm not a regular magi then. See ya Saber."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"How foolish you can be, we are in the middle of the war. I can't just leave you go on your own."

He seem to think about her words for a while.

"I could take you with me but you would need to turn into spirit form."

In that moment Saber look at him with blank eyes she took a few steps back and smile at him.

"Alright have a safe trip Praetor!" she said waving her hand.

Edward just sighed and leave the house running toward his work.

"She is quite the tyrant." He tough while running.

* * *

Ilya found herself looking at the window of her classroom, not really listening to what the teacher was saying.

She was angry and at the same time worried about her brother. He had left last night and he had come home so late she wasn't even able to see him. She tried to check on him in the morning but because she go to bed late last night she didn't wake up on time and needed to leave fast in order to go to school.

"Really school is sometimes a pain." she said with a sighed. "A stupid brother is way worst."

She continue like that till lunch time.

"Something is worrying you Ilya-san?" Ilya heard a voice behind her.

She turned and the very moment she frowned.

"I'm fine Sakura."

Even when Ilya was older the two young girls were in the same year in Homurahara Academy. This was because Ilya had lost some time after her brother separate her from the Einzbern and mostly because she needed a lot of convincing to enter school.

Still leaving that aside she didn't really like the girl in front of her, she knew she worked in the same place that her brother and that he seemed to like her. But she could tell that the face she showed her brother and other was nothing more than a façade and a very ugly on in her opinion.

"Is that so? I don't Edward-san to worry about you."

"Don't talk as if you knew my brother Matou and as I said I'm fine."

The two glared at each other, truth to be told they dislike each other and they weren't sure about the reason but the moment they met each other there was something that make them reject each other ignoring any logic.

As they continue to glare at each other both fell a chop over their heads making the two girls yell in pain. They looked at the person who had hit them and found a woman with short brown hair wearing a green dress with yellow and black stripes shirt and white shoes.

"Really why can the two o you get along." Taiga said with a sigh.

"Taiga what are…Ouch" she didn't to finish as another chop come to her head.

"Call me Fujimura-Sensei while being in school." she looked at the two "Really why you two can't talk in peace?"

Neither of them answer her before Taiga could ask more the bell rang.

"Alright Sakura go back to class." She said and even Sakura obeyed.

Taiga turned to Ilya who was still sobbing over the second blow on her head.

"Is your brother alright?" she asked.

Ilya didn't answer right away.

"I'm not really sure." She finally admitted as she continue to walk back to class.

* * *

The day ended without any more incidents and so all the students began to leave except for Sakura, today was her day off and she didn't really want to go back to that hell she called home. She remained seated in her desk and look at the roof of the classroom.

"Weird to found you here." Sakura turn as she recognize that voice and found Rin standing on the door of the classroom.

"Tohsaka-Senpai" she limited herself to say. "To what do I owe your presence?"

Even while feeling offended by her words Rin maintain her cool.

"I see you acting weird during the day. Are you alright?"

"You care?" she simply said.

This time Rin couldn't help but be surprised by her words.

"Sakura?"

"You know I have seen you like this a couple of days ago I might feel guilty." She said standing up. "But I guess finding you here just prove her words right."

At the very moment Caster appeared from behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You seem to learn fast."

When she saw her Rin eyes widen as Rider materialize at her side, Sakura was a master but she didn't care she glared at the spellcaster.

"You! What did you do to Sakura?!" She yelled.

"How rude to imply I did anything. I just help her get a little of perspective."

Rin was about to yell back when Rider stop her putting a hand over her shoulder.

"Calm down my lady." He said in all seriousness. "Witch's like her are experts in manipulating other using their feeling and the darkness inside their hearts. Don't lose you cool Lady Rin."

Rin took a deep breath and then looked at Sakura and the black sorcerer at her side.

"I don't know what happened to you Sakura but I going to bring you back."

Sakura looked at her with a sad smile.

"It's already too late sister. I'm beyond salvation."

"Shut up Rider!"

The knight dashed at the enemy pair the battle between sisters had begun.

* * *

Another chapter done. I changed a little Julius background in order to make sense and Caster show her manipulative side to control Sakura. I realize a mistake I made in the last version of this story was that i put to much emphazis in my Oc and didnt give it to the other masters so it seemed less as a war. So please review.


	7. Dirge 7 Father

Chapter 7 Father

Today had been a peaceful day for him, he had manage to barely make in time to work and after that it had been a regular day of work and now he was about to leave. Normally he would work a little more but he hasn't seen her sister since last night when he leave the house with Saber and if he knew her as well as he believed she would be mad.

He sight as he began to clean his working area.

"What wrong Ed?" A voice with a Hawaiian accent make Edward turn back.

He saw a fat bald man, wearing a white cooking jacket with black pant and matching crocks.

"Hey Jody, I'm surprised to see you here I tough today was your day off."

"I came to check some things with the owner. But what's with the long face."

"Nothing really, my sister is going to kill me that's all."

Jody was another worker in the restaurant, he was a nice guy that sometime pissed him off but he was a good friend. He has some circumstances that make him leave his country but Edward has never ask him why, it was the same as Saber he knew it was something he didn't like to talk about.

Also he had been working there even before him, the only reason he was in charge was that Jody had another job and couldn't come in the mornings to check things every day.

"Is she mad because you now have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah…Wait what?!"

"There a blonde beauty waiting for you. In front of the restaurant and he called you by some weird name. I didn't think you were into that."

Edward blushed for a second before he sigh while wondering why his servant was waiting for him.

"It's not like that. She is…" in that moment he began to wonder.

What was his relation with Saber? They were master and servant but he couldn't say that to Jody.

"She is just a friend." He decide it was the most appropriate answer.

"Well at least you aren't so focused on your little sis. Really man sometimes I think you have a complex."

"Shut up!" he yelled back as he finish to clean his station and began to leave. "Fucking Jody." He said with a smirk.

"See ya tomorrow." The Hawaiian said as he just smile back.

He leave the restaurant and saw Saber standing impatient at the other side of the street while waiting for him she was wearing the clothes he had bought her the other day. The moment she saw him she walk up to him.

"Why did it take you so long?! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?!"

"Sorry?" he said putting his hand on the back of his head. "But tell me why did you come I mean you could have waited for me at home."

At this Saber blushed a little.

"Well… about that…"

"Sella kick you out right?"

Saber looked at him with an expression of shock.

"How did you…"

"I had a feeling. So what did you do?"

"A feeling uh?" Saber said ignoring his question. "You have good instincts Praetor."

He just smile and began to walk away.

"Let's go home."

Saber was about to follow him but Edward cellphone began to ring.

He stopped and check the number and realize it was from his house. So probably it was Sella, this make him remember how hard had been to teach the two homunculus how to use the phone at the beginning.

"Hi Sella"

"Good afternoon, are still on work."

"No I just got out I was going back."

"Good, I know you are tired but could you go and pick up Ilya?"

"I don't mind but where is she? Normally at this hour she should be home."

"Yeah, Taiga called and told me she would stay behind to help her with some things."

"Damn sis, well can't be helped." He said with a sigh as he hung up. "Let's go Saber."

"To where?"

"My sister school."

Saber put an annoyed expression.

"Hey don't be like that, I will treat you something on the way home."

She looked at him with bright eyes and he couldn't help but think once again that she acted like a child.

* * *

Back to the school the building had turned into a war zone. Once again Rider found himself running through the hallways of the school while grabbing his master avoiding the black magical beams coming at him at full speed.

If he were the target he could just cut them in two like the fire ball Archer shoot at him but for some sick reason all of them were aiming at Rin.

"Damn witch." Rider said while gritting his teeth's.

The beams followed them through the hallways, suddenly Rider stopped.

"Sorry my lady, take care of the landing."

"Rider? Wait! What did…?" he suddenly throw her at the end of the hallway.

The beams ignored the servant and follow the girl, who now didn't have the means to dodge. Rider smile as he draw his twin blades and move at great speed to cut the beams in two.

On the other side Rin saw the wall at the end of hallway get closer, she knew that is she crash directly she would die. So there was only one thing left to do, she reinforce her clothes and prepare herself for the impact as she cover her head with her forearms.

She felt a sharp pain the moment of the crash as she created a hole on the wall. She move the rubble ignoring the pain all over her body.

She turned and saw beam coming at her before it was cut in half right in front of her, Rider stood before her and before she could complain the knight kneel in front of her.

"My apologies my lady, you got hurt. But believe me when I said I didn't wish you any pain. Those beams were aiming at you and trying to cut them while holding you was more dangerous." Rider spoke with a solemn voice.

Rin could feel how her anger towards the knight began to fade. No wonder he was a man followed by many, even his enemies had come to respect him. Rin sighed, she couldn't deny it was better to be smashed into a wall that being reduced to ashes by that black magic.

But even if she had forgiven him she wouldn't let him off the hook so easy.

"You really put me in danger Rider. Any other master could have die with your little trick."

"Yes! I'm deeply sorry, even when I trust you my lady to be able to protect yourself I did something too dangerous."

The solemn look on his face make her feel a little guilty.

"All right! Really I was just kidding. You didn't have to look so serious." Rin said slightly embarrassed.

Rider smile at her, still there was something nagging on his mind. The girl that was with the witch, her master had called sister. Still the fact that the two looked completely different didn't miss the knight. He didn't know what could have happened but he feel sad at the fate of such girls.

He had been a father who had loved her daughters dearly, to the point that their happiness meant so much to him that he rather leave then in a monastery and cut any relation with them so they wouldn't be part of the shame he suffered when he was expulsed from his kingdom.

And so El Cid couldn't help but want to help her master bring her sister from darkness.

"Lady Rin, I think you should leave this place."

"What?! That witch is manipulating my sister and you want me to leave!"

"That is the thing my lady, I don't think she is being manipulated at least not in her feelings towards you." He said with a sad expression.

So the tough Rin had been trying to deny since she saw Sakura come to her.

"What…What are saying?"

Rider had felt the pain and the hate Sakura was feeling, he knew Caster had manipulated such feeling to turn her into a puppet and he also knew that her master was deluding herself.

"My lady…"

"You think I will let you leave?" a dark voice was heard on the hallway.

Black portals appeared from the ground and white and crimson lizards with the size of a big dog. The crimson ones had spikes all over his back even on his tail while the white one has a clean skin and the two kinds of lizards had the large hand menacing claws.

"Drakes!" Rider exclaimed.

"Rider do you what are those?"

"Yes, they are drakes a sub kind of dragon."

"Dragons?!" Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Just who is that woman?!"

Rider got ready as the monsters jumped at them.

* * *

On the other side of the school a black wolf was fighting the very same lizards while a girl with silver hair was protecting herself with white wires in the form of blades slashing through the monsters while protecting a woman lying on the floor.

As more Drakes began to come the wolf stop fighting and run towards Ilya and put her over his back along with Taiga and began to run.

"Thanks Cerberus." She said while patting him on the head. "Really the only time I stay to help and you get me in this mess." Ilya said while looking at a sleeping Taiga.

The black wolf was another familiar his brother had got from Ciel just like Kyrph, the first time she had seen it was when he use it to escape the Einzbern. He wouldn't let her touch them but she had her means.

The wolf obey her as after all this time he had recognize her as his master sister so in a way she was also his master. That was the reason the wolf fight for her and protect her.

The moment the fight in the school began and the dragons began to appear she knock out Taiga as it would be annoying if she found out about magic. As the black wolf continue to run she began to think about the situation.

It wasn't an attack on her, she had been very careful to hide her identity and she hasn't tried to associate with the Tohsaka.

"A battle for the war." She conclude. "How come I didn't realize sooner."

She had been a little too tired and distracted about her brother so she didn't notice anomalies in the school.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Sakura remained seated while Caster stand behind her. Truth to be told Caster wasn't really there, Morgan Le Fay was a sorcerer who had the ability to move through space by using the Astral plane. So the Sorcerer wasn't really there but only her astral self.

This work as both an advantage and disadvantage, on one side she wasn't able to actually protect Sakura as she wasn't physically there. But in this state, where she was free of physical limitations and in the school she had turned into her territory she was completely invincible.

Caster looked at her master, at the beginning she didn't really care about her and she even cursed her broken personality as it make it hard to control but she had to admit she was a magician with talent.

She could feel a great amount of prana coming from her, even when the worms inside her body drain a great amount she had plenty of reserves.

Caster felt nothing at all for her master, she saw her as a pawn. With her abilities she would be able to easily kill that worm she called Grandfather and the worms that piece of trash had put inside of her.

She knew very well the purpose of the worms, that old man was using the girl as a new host body; and while she tough it was a waste to use such a girl for something like that, in her eyes he hasn't do anything wrong. Sure he had done inhuman and disgusting things to the girl but just like her he had use any means possible to achieve a goal.

After all she was a woman who had used her very own son to try and destroy her father and trick her own mentor and seal him inside a tree.

"What's wrong master?" she asked.

"Don't kill nee-san." Sakura said with a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Why? I tough that was the point of bringing her here."

"She deserves to suffer more." Sakura said with a small smile. "Just like father she thinks magic is everything. Kill her servant and take her arm."

Caster eyes widen a little before smiling back.

"Her family crest in her left arm isn't it?" she asked seeking confirmation.

Sakura just smile.

* * *

Edward and Saber were halfway to Ilya School. Edward had notice that Saber had been staring at him for some time.

He suddenly stop and look at her surprising her a little.

"Something wrong Saber?"

Saber looked at him and she couldn't help but remember.

_She had been kicked out the house because she had kind of a discussion about Sella wanting her to help in the house and she refusing because she was a king. The maid didn't like her words and began to yell. _

_In the end Sella told her to leave and find Edward saying she was his responsibility. _

"_Treating me like a dog. That woman doesn't know her place." She tough really controlling herself to avoid problems with her master so called family. _

_But when she was about to leave she turned towards the maid. _

"_Yesterday we found a master. My Praetor told me her name was Lorelei, she attacked my master without mercy from the beginning. As if there was a grudge. Do you know why?" _

_The moment Sella her that name she felt her blood freeze and wonder how the boy was still alive. _

"_The Queen of London, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say she is one of the most powerful magician alive. I guess it couldn't be helped." _

_Saber looked at her clearly confused by her words. _

"_The Barthomeloi, Lorelei's family, all have an irrational hate towards vampires. But Lorelei's hate goes beyond that is something no one has seen before in all the story of that family." _

"_That doesn't explain why she attack him with such hate! She was just targeting him!" _

_Sella look at her with an annoyed expression._

"_I was going to that. Her family believes in complete perfection not only in them but in others. They seem vampires as imperfect beings that's the reason of their hate." _

_Suddenly Sella expression soften as if she weren't sure about what she was about to say. _

"_My lady's brother is not fully human. Lorelei must see him as an aberration, as nothing but a mongrel." _

_Saber looked at her with her eyes completely wide and blank. She knew the maid was speaking the truth she had seen him unleash a power beyond one of a regular human and also cheat dead using flames to regenerate fatal wounds. _

"_You think the same as that woman?" she asked the maid. _

_Instantly Sella expression change as if he had been offended. _

"_I won't say I'm fond of the boy but both I and Leysritt own him our gratitude as he protected Ilya. He had proven me how much he wants to keep her safe and so he has earn my respect. " _

_Saber was looking at the silver haired maid with distrust as Liz who had been in the living room hearing all the conversation decide to speak. _

"_Ed is human. Ed is Ilya brother. Nothing more, no matter what he said." _

_This time Saber turned towards Liz who had a sad expression. _

"_What…What do you mean?" _

_The two maids looked at each other both seemed sad._

"_He already consider himself a monster." Sella said looking away._

"Saber you there?"

Saber was brought back from her memories by the voice of her master.

"You seemed as if you were thinking too deeply about something."

"No…Nothing is wrong."

Edward looked at her for a moment and was about to ask when he felt something wrong along with Saber.

His eyes looked turned crimson as he looked at the school, there was a black aura surrounding the school. Still something normal humans couldn't see and it took less than a second before a realization hit Edward and make him run towards the school.

"Ilya!"

"Wait Praetor!" Saber yelled as she began to follow him. But as she follow him she couldn't help but feel a little sad for him.

"Praetor… Do you really consider yourself a monster?" she said in a whisper.

* * *

At the same time Ilya found in a very dire situation. The dragons weren't so strong she couldn't handle, at least that would be the case if their only weapons were their fangs and claws but she wasn't so lucky.

The crimson one breath fire while the white ones breathe ice and they were so many in numbers that it was just matter of time before both her and Cerberus were surrounded and at their mercy.

She had left Taiga inside an empty room and had begun to move with Cerberus after realizing the dragons didn't care about the teacher.

Cerberus throw black flames from his mouth trying to create an escape route, it partially worked as it killed some of the small dragons coming at them but there were too many to create an exit. Ilya got ready for the next wave, but suddenly the dragons stopped and began to cower in fear as a woman dress in black appeared from a black portal.

Cerberus growl at her but the next moment shadows pierce the wolf turning him back into a jewel.

"Cerberus!" Ilya yelled trying to catch the jewel

But before she could grab it a black portal open on the floor and suck the jewel.

"A servant." Ilya said in a whisper as she felt the power coming from the woman.

"I am the servant Caster." Caster spoke with a smile.

Another of the advantages of astral projection was that she could be in more than one place at the time. Caster looked at Ilya with an amused expression.

"Aren't you quite the interesting being? You aren't human, no you are something similar…similar to my son."

Ilya was taken back by her words yet at the same time, she knew she was in a very bad situation. She couldn't beat Caster in a battle of magic

"Yes, you will be a fine sample for my research."

Shadows come from under Caster and began to suck Ilya yet at the very moment the sound of a gun being fire was heard and a rain of bullets kill the small dragons.

"Who dares?!" Caster yelled annoyed by the sudden attack as the bullets pass through her.

But as she yelled, she turned and give her attacker a small opening.

"Time Alter…" she heard a voice said.

But the only thing she manage to see was a black figure moving a great speed.

"…Double Accel"

In the next moment the black figure moved passed the spellcaster and took out his Calico semi-automatic and shoot the floor.

By the time Caste was able to react both Ilya and her sudden attacker were gone only leaving a hole on the ground and all the dragons around her were dead. She couldn't believe it, this was her territory it was impossible for anyone to enter without her noticing. Unless…

"Assassin." She said while gritting her teeth before disappearing.

* * *

Back with Rin all around her was tainted with red, as Rider moved at great speed to cut down the dragons while blocking the fire and ice coming at her master. While she support him shooting Gandr at an amazing speed keeping them at bay.

Rider realize this was just a waste of time and energy. He cut the dragons around the and in the small interval between the next attack he stuck his twin blades on the ground.

"Come my most loyal companion! Answer the call of your master!"

A black light filled the hallway and as the light engulf the dragons the windows and the walls were covered by blood.

Rin found herself moving at a great speed, it was as if she was mounting something.

Caster felt them coming but before she could even try anything they attacked.

The classroom was destroyed and from the explosion a woman clad in black along with a crimson dragon carrying Sakura came and landed at the back of the school.

Sure being in astral form Caster wouldn't be harmed but even when she didn't see her master as anything more than a pawn she couldn't lose her just yet.

The spellcaster look up and she saw how from the smoke a Spanish knight mounting a black stallion along with his master while holding his twin swords.

El Cid strongest weapon, the friend with his journey begin and through all those years he had fought and even when he lose many valuable friends along the way remain at his side. The horse that had been seen as anything but a burden for everyone except by him. The horse that even after his death carry him and allow him to achieve his greatest victory enter the battlefield once again to give his master the victory against his enemy.

"Babieca." Rider said with a whisper.

At the same time Caster looked at the horse with shocked, the horse didn't seem to have anything special but felt a great amount of power coming from him. In a way she was right the horse was normal at least according to the legend. In life the horse had been considered such a bad horse that when El Cid go with his godfather Pedro El Grande he exclaim "_Babieca!_" that means stupid.

But also the legend tell that the bond the knight and the horse developed was such that in the middle of the battlefield their body and mind become one. El Cid was different from any other Riders whose mount had a special power or was a mythical beast. The reason was that in life that mount never work alone, they worked together as just one being.

The power of unity, something that many didn't give enough attention and for Morgan was the worst kind of enemy. She only use people, so the concept of working together like equals was something strange for her and that make her angry. To see the knight make her angry. The knight remind her too much of her sister.

"Learn your place filthy knight!" Caster yelled as her eyes began to glow.

"Make me Witch!" Rider spat

The next moment the knight and his horse dashed at her at such speed that they seemed like a black comet.

Morgan didn't move, she didn't have a reason to, the knight pass through her and the moment he did she felt pain. To be more precise her real body felt pain, she break the trance she had put herself and cough blood.

It didn't make sense, in that state she should be able to get hurt but Rider had manage to achieve the impossible.

Rider turn and saw the sorcerer on her knees.

"Weird, I expect that to be enough to kill you."

To their surprise Caster just laugh.

"Interesting, being able to hurt me. Me one of the greatest mages of all time, I will really enjoy killing you Rider."

A dark aura began to surround her.

"My lady step down. Leave the rest to me." Rider said in all seriousness.

Rin do as she was told.

"Save your sister." The knight tell her with a smile.

* * *

Ilya couldn't believe what was happening, just moment ago she was about to be taken by a servant and suddenly another one came and save her and the most weird thing was that she felt safe with him. There was something similar in him that make her trust him.

Assassin suddenly stop and put her on the floor with care. Ilya looked at him, he had black hair and was wearing a black coat with a matching black shirt and pants with brown shoes but he was also wearing a plain black mask over his face.

Assassin looked at her for a moment before he make his weapon disappeared. Kiritsugu had been ordered by Julius to patrol the city and by mere coincidence he had felt the barrier Caster erect around the school and go to investigate as experience had proven him that the Caster class was always a problem.

The moment he arrive to the building in front of the school he saw her through one of the windows. Her daughter, the girl he had abandoned to fight the fourth war and the last person that had been taken from him.

Even as a servant, he act like a father and move in order to help her daughter. He looked at her, she hasn't grow too much since he left her inside that castle. But seeing her wearing a school uniform give him some peace, he didn't know how different this world was from his but in this moment he didn't care. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, to many questions and so many apologies.

He was about to take off his mask and talk with her when Ilya felt something.

"Brother!" Ilya said with a smile.

With the mask it couldn't be seen but Kiritsugu eyes widen in surprise.

As Caster and Rider were so focused on the other neither notice the new presence that had arrive at school, the hellhound arrived at the battlefield.

* * *

Well it took me a while to do this. Just to avoid confusions, this is a Kiritsugu from another world, so that explains why he doesnt know why Ilya is in school and all that. Also the myth about Babieca and El Cid has many versions i just decide to use this as i believe it was better for the moment. the battle in school keeps growing. Please review


	8. Dirge 8 Sisters

Chapter 8 Sisters

As Caster and Rider continue their fight Rin run towards Sakura who was still over the crimson Drake. Sakura saw her sister coming and decide not to move, there were some still unresolved business the two had.

While running for some reason Rin couldn't help but recall a memory from a long time ago. Before her sister left, when the four of them were still a family.

Those were happy years for both girls, everything was way simpler. There was no magic, no suffering and the best of all was that the two were together.

Just like many times before their mother had taken them to the park it was quite the rare occasion that even their father accompany them and the four spend the day together.

In that moment Rin just thought nothing weird about it but as time passed and she grow she came to understand that the presence of his father there was nothing but one of his few acts like a father. He knew where he was sending her so he decide her to give her a happy final memory before sending her away.

Rin finally stood in front of Sakura, the moment their eyes met nothing else seemed to matter not even the sound of clashing powers behind her seem to faze her at all.

Sakura who was still a little dizzy because of the expression finally realize her sister was standing in front of her.

Deep down, Rin really want to know, she wanted to understand what had happened to her sister, all the time she has seen her she seemed fine. Truth to be told Sakura had become quite good at keeping her mask on. She consider herself something so ugly and so tainted that she couldn't bear to show her true self to anyone, so she what any other would do to remain sane. She created a mask, the mask of a happy girl that didn't seem to have any problems.

But now this mask was gone, she was thankful that the only person seeing this was her sister because she didn't want him to see her real self. Even to the end she wanted to keep that small lie between the two. She didn't want him to know she was his enemy, she didn't want to fight against him nor she want him to find out what had been done to her.

"Sakura…" Rin voice tremble with worry. "Why… Why are you doing this?"

"You really don't understand?" Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Sakura that woman is taking advantage of you! You aren't like this!"

The only answer Rin got was a bitter laugh.

"I'm not like this? Please tell me who I am?" Sakura said while looking at her in the eyes. "Because I no longer know who I am myself."

"W…What?"

"I know that Caster is just using me as she pleases. But at least she is honest about it, she didn't abandon me like you and Father did!"

At her sudden outburst Rin was taken by surprise.

"What? How can you say that?!"

"Is the truth isn't it."

At this any sad feelings Rin had for the situation of her sister changed into hate.

"Father send you to another family for your sake! He always loved us!"

Sakura seemed impassive against her sister sudden outburst.

"You keep telling yourself those lies every night don't you? He only loved you Rin." Sakura said with a little of envy in her voice. "Because if he had felt even a little of love a father must felt for her daughter he wouldn't have sent me to hell."

"Hell…? No… That is wrong… You were supposed to be the heiress of the Matou."

In that moment the Caster that Rider had been fighting disappeared just to reappear behind the Tohsaka magus.

"You stupid child, you don't know anything." Caster said with a smirk. It was obvious she was enjoying this.

Rider, who was still on top of Babieca, turned back to his master the moment the image of Caster vanish just to see her surrounded by a black space. The knight dashed trying to reach her on time. That was one of Caster astral form abilities, as she didn't exist in the same plane her spirit wasn't bound by the laws of physics, allowing her to move distances in seconds.

In the next instant before Rider could reach his master hand the space compacted and Rin was trapped in that dark space and the last thing she saw was Sakura smiling while murmuring something.

"Maybe know you will understand."

* * *

Archer found himself on the balcony of the Hotel Room her master was using. He was still wearing the suit Lorelei had given him as that was the condition she has given him to remain materialized during the day.

He couldn't deny that seeing the difference between his time and the present was kind of amusing, still no matter how much it bothered him he had to agree with the King of Heroes that even when humanity has progressed they lived very boring lives.

During a couple of days he had been watching the streets and no matter how hard he search for it he couldn't find any difference between the scene of one day and the other.

Lorelei had told him it was called routine and it was rather common for people to have one. On his end Archer found this concept completely stupid, the moment he said it he expect her master to warn him about his language but much of his surprise she agreed with him.

"To do the same over and over again and expect a different result. Really humans are fools." Archer said with a sigh.

He go back to the living room and found his master was once again inspecting the wound the Hellhound had inflicted on her left arm. But it wasn't a look as if she wanted to know how he had manage to do it but more of a look as if she were actually considering ripping her own arm.

"I hope you aren't having any funny ideas master."

Lorelei didn't answer, she couldn't accept the idea a mix blooded monster had manage to break her rapier and hurt her. It didn't matter that she defeat him, nor that the wound itself wasn't serious but the fact that a being that she considered inferior had manage overcome her even if it was for a second.

He consider him something to be destroyed, something like him who dare to take the appearance of a human just like those Ancestors she hunt was something that she wouldn't allow.

"Tell me you aren't plotting vengeance against that kid and her Saber?" Archer said breaking the silence.

"What if I am?"

Archer sighed knowing he needed to speak carefully sure he could kill her if she tried anything funny but it would be tiresome and he wouldn't be able to fulfill his treat towards the King of Heroes.

"I don't really understand why you hate mixed bloods?"

"They are an aberration!" she yelled hitting the table in front of her. "Humanity is strong by themselves they don't need to become something else to overcome any enemies!"

"True, humanity has a lot of potential. But as I told you compared to my time this humanity is weak. Way weak…"

Lorelei just glared at him but Archer didn't seem to care.

"What? You know it's true."

Lorelei wanted to shout back but she knew he was making a really good point. Not for naught they had been searching for a way to regain the lost mysteries from the ages of the gods.

"Are you saying I shouldn't feel anything?"

That was quite a tradition in many of the families that belonged to the association. That in order to advance they needed to stop being so human and have a complete control over her emotion. Obviously she and her family didn't approve this as for them who strive for perfection to lose one humanity was the complete opposite.

After all stop feeling had been the first step many of the apostles she hate had taken before becoming like that.

At her question Archer just laugh.

"Of course not!" he said barely able to remain serious. "You… You are a funny person master."

He began to laugh louder, as if sounding mocking.

"What's so funny?!"

Archer began to calm down.

"Sorry… sorry…" he put his hands in surrender. "I don't mean to offend you."

Lorelei's glare didn't fade

"Of course you have to feel. To feel it to live, anyone who believes that is better not to feel is someone who doesn't know how to live."

"Then what was the point of all this."

"Emotions can be either a strength or a weakness. That depends entirely of you." he began to change into his armored self. "You are free to go after the kid but don't let your rage blind you."

Lorelei didn't answer just began walk towards the door leading to the hallway of her room. But when she arrived at the door she stopped and turn towards him.

"Don't forget your place." Her voice sounded cold as ice.

Archer just smile at her.

"Of course my Lady…"

Lorelei didn't let him finish as she leave the room.

"… After all it would be a shame if such a rare gem is lost."

* * *

Edward and Saber found themselves running through the hallways of the school searching for Ilya. The very moment they entered flames wrapped around his legs as if they were propulsion rockets and began to search the school following whatever little traces he could feel from Ilya magic.

Saber followed him closely, in terms of speed at this point she could move faster but decide to stick next to him. Still this was the first time she had ever seen him so serious, almost as if he were a different person.

They could felt another fight on the back of the school. But the Hellhound didn't consider intervening for two reasons.

The first was that they were his enemies and while he didn't want people death he wouldn't go saving them like crazy. He wasn't a hero of justice and besides making sure her sister, his only remaining family was alright was more important.

* * *

Brother' that word evoke many different feelings inside of the Magus Killer.

Confusion, he was sure he didn't have son.

Relieve, she wasn't alone.

Anger, why he hasn't come sooner.

Hope, could it be him? The kid he failed to save?

The mask continue to hide all this feelings as he stood in front of her daughter. By her relieved expression he could tell she trust him and was sure that whatever happened he could beat him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

A voice make Kiritsugu come back to reality and turn to find Edward standing a couple of feet behind him with Saber at his side. He recognize him, he was the one who had fought in the battle royal yesterday.

The moment he saw him all his feeling change into disappointment and surprise. He really hope to find him, that kid with red hair that had died in his arms while calling him a hero. But no, in his place another one stood.

"The servant Assassin." Saber said while looking down on him. "So you don't only hide in the shadows you hide your face too?"

Kiritsugu didn't answer.

"Get away from her." he said as his arm began to change into his claw form.

"Wait!" Ilya stopped him. "He helped me."

"I wouldn't trust him so much little girl." Saber spoke as she materialize her sword. "He tried to bury us under a building last night."

Ilya looked at Kiritsugu with shocked and began to move away from him. The Assassin just looked at Saber without moving.

Edward look at her and after seeing she was alright he began to calm himself a little.

"Move."

Kiritsugu didn't move but Edward didn't seem to mind him as he began to walk up to him, ready in case the servant tried to move. Kiritsugu didn't do anything fighting here would only put Ilya in danger after all. He passed by his side without even looking at him till he reach her.

"You alright?" he asked as his expression softened.

Ilya nodded

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Sella ask me to come and pick you up little sis." He saw she didn't have any shoes and what remained of her wires around her fingers. "Sorry for taking so long."

"I won't forgive you." Ilya said looking away as if being angry. "You are my property. Father said so, you shouldn't make me worry and should come faster no matter what."

"Right, right." Edward said in defeat. Before turning back to Saber "Saber lets go."

Just like her master she move without taking her eyes from Kiritsugu. She cut one of the windows of the school and jumped from there while holding Ilya. Edward was about to follow them but the moment he prepare to do it he felt a hand behind his head. He had make an horrible mistake he had let Ilya left first and even if it was for a second he had shown his back to an enemy servant.

Before he could react it grabbed him and pull him back and smash him into the wall behind him. He saw Kiritsugu in front of him as he took a Calico from his coat took off the lock. He activate his arm before he rolled to one side and dodge the rain of bullets that fill with holes the wall where he had been just a few seconds ago.

"Time Alter…"

Edward saw him disappear in front of his very eyes before small yellow spheres began to appear around him.

"… Triple Accel" he said as he reappeared a few steps past him and the sphere activate.

In this form, there was no limitations, even if he still feel from accelerating his ethereal body could withstand the full extent of his power without needing to rely on Avalon.

He saw the walls and the floor freeze as the cold dust began to dissipate and saw the Hellhound kneeling his body mostly frozen.

Kiritsugu knew about his abilities, fire magic was really problematic. Not only because of his destructive power but that it was very versatile. Besides that he had saw this kid was able to heal himself which make his work even harder. But all his flames didn't mean anything if he couldn't use them.

Liquid nitrogen that was what was in those spheres, a substance that has a temperature of -195 C and was often used in order to freeze thing at great speed. No matter how powerful a magus were they were still humans and could be killed. He had always worked like this, always finding a weakness to exploit.

Still he was amazed when he saw him slowly stand, it should be impossible. Even if the quantity he used shouldn't kill him right away, for him to move was something impossible. But the moment he turn he saw that he wasn't completely frozen.

"The Leiden frost Effect." Said grimly as he pointed hi weapon at him and prepare to pull the trigger.

But as he move his finger his calico was cut in two by a crimson blade.

"Time…"

He didn't get to finish as Saber kick him in the gut and send him flying to the other side off the hallway.

Kiritsugu saw her coming at him once again and barely manage to move before her sword cut the wall in two. He saw rage in her eyes.

"I really hate back stabbers." She turn and swing her blade once again just for Kiritsugu to disappear at great speed.

She prepare herself to dash at him once again but was stopped by bullets coming at her, she deflect each of them but it stall her long enough for Kiritsugu to throw a smoke bomb at her.

"You coward!" she began to cough.

Kiritsugu didn't answer her in any way as he began to lose himself in that smoke. This was how an Assassin fought, in the mist of confusion and deceive they stroke at the strong in the most simple way possible.

Nero tried to feel him but it was useless, his presence concealment wasn't for show, suddenly her head began to hurt. A blazing pain as it were about to explode. The pain make her reactions slower, the smoke clouding her vision make her impossible to predict the next action of her opponent. She didn't hear the bullet being fired and didn't realize it was there till she felt a great pain on her right leg.

"Damn…"she fell to her knees

Another one on her remaining leg followed by two more shots on her shoulders, shoot made with such precision that she wouldn't be able to move for a couple of minutes.

Kiritsugu finally reveal himself and look down on her, even with the pain of her headaches and the bullets in her body she hasn't lose that glare. He just kick her in the chin and send her flying to the same spot she had thrown him just seconds prior.

* * *

Rin found herself in a black space. Many images began to appear in front of her, she saw a little version of Sakura being dragged to what seemed a basement.

Inside that basement was a pool, a poll which contents almost make Rin puke in disgust. A swarm of worms, their numbers going past thousands of them. She saw an old man continue to drag her as the little girl tried to resist with all her strength.

But it was futile, eventually the little girl was throw in that pit of bugs yelling all the way till the worms trapped her.

In that moment the images stopped and Rin found herself in that pit of bugs herself. Trying to free herself but it was useless she felt how the worms began to break through what little protection her clothes provide.

She couldn't do anything but cry in despair as the worms began to ravage her. Unknown to her Caster was looking at this with a delightful expression enjoying the suffering of this girl.

* * *

Ilya climbed back using her wires, she had never used them this way so when she did the wires began to cut her hands not used to lift such weight.

She manage to climb back just to see her brother partially frozen and trying to move, this movements make the ice around his body crack and the pieces of ice began to feel she notice how at one side traces of skin remained.

"Onii-chan!" she run to him

"Don't come!" he yelled making her stop.

He breathe heavy, he barely manage to react in time, covering his body with flames and increasing his body temperature he barely manage to avoid instant freezing. He feel pain all over his body as if his entire being was being burned.

Still even in pain he tried to move trying to make his flames burn to melt the ice around him. The sudden change in temperature began to break the fibers of his muscles and rip his skin. The ice around him began to taint crimson because of his blood.

Ilya saw all of this with horror, but mostly because the reaction of her brother was the one of someone who was used to endure pain.

He had never told him what he did in his jobs when Ciel took him away from a few months from time to time. She asked him many times but he never spoke from it.

"Why does you keep things from me?" she said in a whisper as the sound of bullets resound in that cloud of smoke behind her.

Kiritsugu stepped from it, a little surprised seeing how fast he had recovered and even wondering how he manage to react at such speed. As if someone had tried to do this to him before. He make his calico appear once again and pointed at him.

"Stop!"

In that moment he notice Ilya standing at his side, he did felt sorry for make her watch this but he didn't have a choice.

"Why?" Ilya who couldn't help but felt a very familiar feeling from the Assassin asked while looking him in the eyes.

While looking at her eyes, while listening to her voice Kiritsugu could feel her will began to wave. Once again he would hurt her, but it needed to be done. He was the only one who knew about the nature of the Grail, what awaited those foolish enough to seek a wish from it.

He would stop it, no matter the cost he would but in order to stop he needed to take down the competition. He couldn't entrust this to anyone else, this was something he needed to do.

Besides he could feel it inside of him, that tainted existence that had cursed him after showing how impossible and hollow was his dream. He couldn't let Ilya next to him, it was too dangerous in his mind the math make sense. The life of a stranger to protect her daughter, little he know that if he pull that trigger she would lose her too.

"Im sorry." He finally said as Ilya eyes widen recognizing his voice.

But in the next moment a crimson fist impact him in the face.

"Really…." Kiritsugu took a step back and saw Edward completely stand as his body was wrapped in flames. His skin burning and regenerating while what remained of the ice began to melt. "… you're a crappy father …"

"How…?!" he couldn't understand it, he had literally burn his own skin in order to get rid of the ice. The pain should be unbearable even with his healing abilities. A regular person shouldn't be able to endure something like that.

The flames began to subside as Edward hair began to turn crimson and a crimson hound sprout from his left shoulder.

"I… I never expect your training would actually be useful."

That said he could barely remain standing, during his training with his foster parent. Kiritsugu often used liquid nitrogen to test the temperature of his flames. This was the first time he was attack directly by it, but the instinct to raise his body temperature was already engraved in his body.

That was what allowed him to survive, Kiritsugu didn't know he was the very reason in the change of the situation.

"Assassin!" A voice yelled from behind the magus killer.

He turned to saw Saber already over him, he had been to careless that small opening created by Ilya face had make doubt. He accelerated to dodge the slash before disappearing.

Edward look at the spot where he had been before turning back to normal and falling to his knees. He still had a burns all over his body and he was still bleeding.

"Was… was it really him?" Ilya asked him

He look at her not knowing what do say, he recognize him. His movements, the way he moved how cold blooded he acted. But she didn't know any of that, she has never seen him fight, her only clue were those two words.

"I… I don't really know."

He lied, a lie to protect the memory that girl had of his father and because he really didn't want to accept the fact that he had to fight the man who had saved him, who had given him something he had lost, who had given him a family.

Suddenly a scream could be heard and it was a voice he recognize.

"Rin?"

* * *

Rider continue to use his blades to try and break the black dome, he wasn't sure how long had he been trying. Suddenly a yell was heard and the black sphere disappeared to reveal Rin lying on the floor and Caster in front of her with a smile.

Rin couldn't move he could feel pain all over her body, but she would welcome that pain at any time compared to what was happened to her mind. She was on verge of completely losing her mind.

Caster smile as she continue to look at her suddenly she felt danger and she disappear just to reaper next to Sakura. With her action she barely manage to dodge Rider attack.

"What did you to her?!" He yelled stepping off his horse.

Caster didn't seem to mind the knight outburst.

"I just show her the truth."

"Sa…Saku…" Rin said into sobs.

Caster just laugh at her while Sakura remain impassible.

"I show he the pain and suffering her sister had to endure and make her feel it herself."

To make an illusion become a reality, for someone like her was rather simple and easy. Not because of her abilities but because how much she understood how the mind and feeling of human worked, how did they react to certain things, their weakness. This were things she had learn in order to manipulate others and keep her power in that castle when she wasn't wanted.

Rider try to touch Rin but she slap away his hand, he could see it in her face. The fear, the pain, the eyes he saw in many slaves that had break.

He stood up and look at Sakura and understood, that girl was broken. Since the very beginning they had taken the wrong approach, you can't save someone you don't know. For Rin it was impossible to save Sakura from the very beginning for a simple reason. She didn't know her pain, she didn't know what she had to endure.

Ride had failed to realize this, he had been blind by the need to help those girls he didn't see the real problem.

"What they did to you little one?" he asked softly.

Sakura was surprised by his tone.

"Things you would never imagine. Things that would make the cruelest of torture pale in comparison."

"What I show your master is nothing but a small fragment." Caster said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura neck. "She will recover. After all her sister endure ten years of that suffering and more. Im sure she would recover from a couple of minutes."

Rider sighed in relieve.

"… if she had the chance at least."

In the next moment Rider ignore Rin protest and jump barely missing the black beam coming at him. His eyes widen as he saw five gigantic dark eyes appeared behind her. They were repulsive, sending shivers through the knight back.

The eyes seemed to follow his every move as he began to descend from his jump as if locking their target. Five beams were fired, using his agility Rider move the fastest he could trying to dodge but the five beams seem to follow him no matter where he moved and close his path when he tried to retreat.

They were slowly leading him to a certain spot, but that didn't fool him he knew very well Caster was playing with them. Playing with the feeling of both sisters and enjoying how they fight each other, how they break each other.

The beams continue to move destroying the school yard as both master and servant look at the struggle of the Spaniard knight.

Rider continue to move, not caring how useless could be his actions. He had learn to never give up no matter the situation, moreover now that her master knew the pain of her sister a chance for their bonds to be fixed existed he couldn't let her die.

He suddenly stopped dodging and change curse towards Caster. He only got once chance, he needed to cut her down before the beams reach him and her master. He continue to carry Rin with his left hand while he hold Tizona with his right.

With the speed of sound he cut the distance between the two in an instant, Caster didn't react as the blade find his course towards her neck. Yet at the very last moment the blade couldn't reach as if being stopped by an invisible force.

"I really love you silly knights." a black barrier reveal itself "You are too predictable!"

Another eye, a bigger one appear on the barrier. The eye began to glow and Rider jumped back knowing that he wouldn't be able get away in time. He turned and cover Rin with his body just as the beam was shoot.

The moment the beam consume him, no sound escape the lips of the knight as the beam left a path of destruction across the yard.

The attack ended and Caster eyes wide as that even after such attack the knight was standing and hasn't retreat a single step. He was facing the other way, his arms wrapped around something eventually his arm go limp and Rin fell to the ground as Rider remain like and statue.

Sakura put away Caster arms and began to walk up to her and when she reach she kneel. Her eyes were blank.

"So how does it feel sister?" she said in a monotone tone.

For some reason destroying her sister hasn't been as enjoyable as she tough it would. Maybe because it had been too easy. Neither of them realize that it was all a trap, they field had been prepared since the first day it was that Caster preparation were so specific for her that she couldn't see it.

"How does it feel to lose everything you had? To lose all hope."

Rid didn't answer still lying on the ground. Sakura sigh in annoyance as she stood up and began to walk away.

"Im… sorry." Those words make her stop.

How did she dare to say something like that to her, she didn't have the right to say something like that after all this time.

Rage began to burn inside of her.

"What…" she tighten her hands into fists "What's the point of saying that now?! It won't change anything!"

Rin didn't move and didn't spoke another word.

"Caster! Kill her! Kill them both!"

Caster just nodded.

The eyes began to flow once again.

"I would say that I don't enjoy this but that would be a lie."

Caster was ready to deliver the blow of grace when she suddenly stopped and erect a barrier at her right side just in time as a crimson bullet came at her.

"You know It rude to interfere in other business."

As Saber blade clash with her barrier, the emperor just smiled.

"Call it the privilege of an Emperor."

On her end Sakura froze, but this time because of fear. Is she was here so was he, she hasn't feel it and didn't want him to saw her like this. Even if in her mind all of this was for him she was still afraid of his rejection.

"Caster. We are leaving."

Caster didn't seem to pay her any mind and continue to look at Saber.

"We are leaving!" Sakura yelled as the sigil on her hand glow and Caster repelled Saber just to return to her side.

Gritting her teeth at being ordered around but it's not like she had any choice in the matter.

Saber saw them disappear in a black portal before turning at the other pair lying on the ground and wonder what she should do.

"Please…" Rider spoke turning back to her "…help this girl."

Saber look at him for a few second before she give him her answer.

* * *

Sorry for the long Break working on the The Final war fic so i kind of left this one on the side. Well in the nasuverse all family relations are quite weird. but well i wont take that long with the next one. Please Review.


	9. Dirge 9 Reminiscence

Chapter 9

Caster teleported Sakura back to the basement of the Matou Mansion as her astral-self returned to her body. Her feelings were a mix of anger and respect.

While she hated to be ordered around by others, especially by a girl she saw as nothing more than a mere puppet, she still had to admit that her Master had a stronger will than she gave her credit for, at least when it came to that boy.

She needed him as an ally, to give her a better way to control her Master. But she couldn't deny how much of a wild card he and his Saber could be. After all, it was weird for a Master to save another.

On her end Sakura was leaning against a wall trying to endure the nausea she was feeling from the sudden transport and calm her ragged mind at the same time.

Caster walked over and pushed her back to the wall while glaring at her.

"Never again will you dare to order me around!" Caster yelled.

Sakura would normally be scared of Caster's outburst, fearing to share Shinji's fate, yet she barely paid her any attention, her mind more focused on another problem.

"Does… does he know…?" she mumbled, but Caster managed to hear her.

Caster let go and decided to stop caring.

"Why did he help her?" Sakura continued to talk to herself.

Many thoughts raced through her mind, trying to form a coherent explanation about Saber's intervention.

Were they allies?

Had Saber moved on her own?

What was he doing in the school?

Caster could read her mind like an open book and shared her concerns about the sudden appearance of her Master's crush. There was really no reason for him to be there. Besides her Master and her sister the school was empty—except for Ilya, but they looked so different that she couldn't conceive that there was a connection, and not knowing that bond would be her doom.

* * *

In another part of the city Edward continued to fly through the sky, Saber and Rider now in spirit form and Ilya mounted on Kyrph along with Taiga, who hadn't woken up yet. He wondered if his sister had done something to keep her asleep.

Normally he would ask her about that as a way to pass time until they arrived back home, if only it weren't for that sour look she gave him each time he looked at her. It was a given that he was afraid to ask what could be bothering her, because it was most likely his fault, even if he hadn't done anything.

"Ilya?" he finally asked. "Something wrong?"

Ilya faced the other way.

"It's nothing," she said with pout.

At that moment Edward knew she was angry. Now the only thing left to discover was the reason.

"It's not like you care either way."

At this he gave her a confused look, which she answered with a sigh.

"I mean, you seem pretty happy carrying that woman," Ilya said, pointing at the person in his arms.

Edward just sighed as he looked to the sleeping Rin he was holding, remembering how he had ended up in this situation.

Back then he ordered Saber to investigate what was happening on the other side of the school after hearing Rin scream. He still owed her one for helping out with Lorelei and Bazett. For all he knew she could have simply left him on his own in that fight.

He never expected to find her in such a state. Her Servant, Rider, was also in bad shape and he didn't want to leave her like that.

While he was thinking that, Saber had walked up to him.

"Praetor, I wish that you help this girl," she said.

"Have you gone mad?!" Ilya yelled, completely angry at her. "She is an enemy Master!"

Saber didn't seem to pay her much attention, waiting for her Master's answer.

"I give my word, Praetor, this was a favor asked by an honorable man."

Edward sighed as Rider materialized in front of him with one knee on the ground.

"Please, Master of Saber, I ask for your help."

Edward cursed under his breath. He had a policy to help those who sought his help, so he couldn't just say no.

"Alright, we will take her with us," he said, ignoring Ilya's glare. "Just till she wakes up. We need to know what happened. Maybe then we will know why Assassin was here."

His mind came back to the present; he couldn't deny he should have expected her to be somewhat angry.

"Well if you hadn't lost Cerberus I wouldn't have to carry her, you know?" he stated.

Ilya turned back to him with a blush of embarrassment.

"It was an accident!"

"Still, you haven't told me about when you took that from my room."

"Well…" Ilya looked away, trying to make him drop the subject.

Edward sighed as they landed in the backyard of the Emiya Residence. It wasn't long before Sella and Liz sensed they had arrived and welcomed them—and by welcome, it basically meant Sella yelling at Edward for bringing a girl to the house, as well as Ilya's present condition. Liz on the other hand welcomed him with a smile and helped him by taking Taiga to one of the empty rooms.

Saber saw all of this and while they all seemed to fight she couldn't deny that at the same time they seemed really close. The concept of family was something she had never understood, because the family she knew was nothing but a façade for political means. There was no love between any of the members of her family. Her adoptive father only saw them as his heirs, their mother seeing them as tools to raise power, and her stepsiblings were forced to compete with each other in order to be recognized by the emperor and get the chance to become a successor.

Sometimes when she was bored she would look through the window of her room. Normally there was nothing that could make her forget her boredom but one of those times she noticed a house that wasn't there before. It wasn't well built but it wouldn't fall apart under normal circumstances either. She observed that a small family of four lived there happily.

Seeing them would always make her feel jealous and angry, yet she continued to watch them through the window of her chambers, trying to understand why that family and hers were so different. This little spectacle was one of the reasons she developed such love towards the masses.

Her mind returned to the present, and she couldn't help but find some similarities between them.

"Hey Saber, come in!" Edward called her while still carrying Rin and the two maids and his sister entered the house. Yet he seemed like he was waiting for her.

She just smiled and followed him but after a single step her head began to hurt and she started to lose her balance. Edward left Rin on the veranda and went to her.

"Hey, you alright?" he said, a little worried.

Saber didn't like to appear weak in front of him.

"Yes, I'm alright. My head just hurts a little," she finally said, trying to keep her hard façade.

The pain would subside eventually, but dealing with this throughout the war would be annoying. Then she felt a hand on her forehead: Edward's left hand. He placed it there as he put his right arm around her waist so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"You don't look alright," he said with a sigh.

"Praetor, what…?"

He looked at her as if telling her not to say any more. "Let me help."

Just like that his left hand lit itself up and crimson flames began to enter Saber's head.

To her surprise the pain faded almost instantly and a warm feeling began to invade her body. She didn't know what her Master was doing and as she continued to experience the warmth she stopped caring because it felt so good. Such peace hadn't come to her in a very long time.

The feeling stopped as Edward retracted his hand and took a step back to find a flushed Saber looking at him with confused eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

Saber looked away, not wanting him to see her face.

"Ye…yes. You have my thanks, Praetor."

"You are welcome," he said with a smile. "But what happened? Did Assassin do anything to you?"

"No, nothing of the sort. That backstabber was no match for a Servant like me!" she boasted in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Edward just looked at her. She was hiding something but he didn't feel like prying too much about that topic. He didn't know why but he was able to read expressions so that things like detecting lies and emotions were rather easy for him. Ciel would always tell him it was a very useful talent but to never get too conceited about it.

To never forget the feelings of others just because he could recognize them.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine," he said simply as he began to walk away.

Saber narrowed her gaze on his back. It really annoyed her when he acted like that. But he was acting in accordance with their agreement; they would eventually tell each other the truth so he really didn't need to insist on this topic.

But for some reason she wanted him to ask a little more, because that way it would seem as if he cared. Because she had seen how much he cared about his sister, how much he was willing to sacrifice for her, and seeing how he reacted she knew he didn't do that for everyone. He went so far for her because she was someone precious to him, and part of her couldn't help but think how nice it would be to be treasured like that by the boy in front of her.

She followed him and grabbed the back of his jacket, making him stop.

"My headaches are a problem that occurred while being alive. They are very persistent since they remain even after my becoming a Heroic Spirit."

Edward began to ponder the new information.

"Tell me whenever it hurts and I will try to help."

She just nodded with a smile as he took her hand and pulled her inside the house.

* * *

The man known as Kiritsugu Emiya found himself in a very familiar hell. He had been here many times before as a constant reminder of his failures. Everything around him was dead, everything being devoured by ruthless flames.

This scene would never leave his mind, a fitting punishment for the very person who was responsible for all of it. His punishment was to never forget, to never have peace ever again. He saw the scene repeat over and over.

He saw himself wandering through that hell searching for his own salvation, searching for anything that could help him convince himself his path wasn't wrong. But he never found it and the cold hard truth hit him in the face: he was nothing but a mass murderer who sacrificed everything and everyone he ever held dear in order to achieve an ideal he couldn't see as anything more than a dream right now.

He could see their figures walking next to his other self, just like sins following their sinner.

Irisviel, the woman he had loved, the mother of their daughter.

Natalia Kaminski, the woman who raised him, who was like a mother to him.

Maiya Hisau, a girl he had found on one of his many trips, whom he raised as his tool.

All of them were now dead. He had failed them, always telling himself that it was for the best, always knowing that such words were hollow, but the ghosts that he feared the most were about to appear in front of him.

He felt someone tugging at the back of his coat and for a moment he wondered when he should turn, if he should turn. That was a useless resistance; he knew who was behind him and that if he wanted to avoid any more pain he shouldn't turn, he should ignore them and keep looking at the scene in front of him, but he couldn't.

He would always turn, no matter how little sense that action made, he would do it because even if it was painful and made him hate himself even more it was the only chance had had to see their faces again.

He turned.

Behind him was a boy no older than five years old with red hair.

"Mister Hero?" the boy asked.

Those words hurt more than any of the torture he could receive, to be called that by such an innocent voice was just too painful. It was a title he didn't deserve. After all, it was because of him that this boy got dragged into the fire along with many others.

He knelt in front of the boy and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated the same words each time he saw him.

He kept the boy in his arms until he felt his body go limp and his breath stop as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

The body of the boy suddenly disappeared, leaving Assassin on his knees holding only air. Yet the next figure was even worse, he raised his head to find his daughter standing in front of him, looking at him with empty crimson eyes. The innocence of the girl he had left was gone, replaced by a cold and calculating person who hated him.

He deserved her hate. He let them take her away and while he had tried, tried so very hard, it hadn't been enough. She was the worst of them all because she would always stand there looking at him, never speaking any words, and that drove him insane. How he wished that she insulted him or cursed him, because that way she would appear human, rather than the mindless doll the Einzberns made her.

A scarlet stain began to appear where her heart was supposed to be, only to expand as the blood began to soak her clothes. She still didn't say anything and she didn't need to: her eyes said everything she felt.

'It's your fault.'

He saw her disappear as flames continued to consume everything around him.

He opened his eyes to find himself sitting in one of the corners of the hotel room Julius used as a base. He didn't remember how he managed to get back after escaping, but he assumed he must have been really tired if he actually saw that nightmare.

Servants couldn't dream. Instead they entered a state of hibernation in order to conserve energy, but in this special case he would see that nightmare each time he entered that state.

"Assassin." Julius' voice resounded in the room.

He raised his eyes a little and saw his Master with his usual cold eyes. Truth to be told, Julius reminded him of his past self a little, and while it kind of amused him, he had to wonder after seeing Julius how it was that he didn't realize it sooner, that his wish was doomed from the very beginning.

No, he had realized it, that it was impossible, but he just kept denying the truth and now he was paying the price.

"What was that back there?" Julius asked him with an icy voice. "I never ordered you to engage other Servants."

Kiritsugu remained silent, for more than the obvious reasons. No one knew that he had a daughter and he wanted to keep it that way, even more if his Master was allied with the Einzberns.

'If she really escaped, they must be searching for her on the low."

He knew them well enough. If she had escaped they wouldn't admit it because of their arrogance.

"Answer me, Assassin."

Julius stopped the Servant's line of thoughts as he raised his right hand, showing his Command Seals.

No Master would use his Command Seals so lightly to get a simple answer, but in this case Julius needed to know the truth. Because those actions didn't make sense to him, the Assassin class wasn't meant for direct combat and entering an unknown battlefield didn't go along with the personality of the Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu knew what would happen and decided to speak.

"I was in the area when I felt a great amount of magical power. I got closer but Caster detected me and dragged me into a fight with her familiars," he lied. "After I managed to get away Saber and her Master appeared and I didn't have any other choice."

Julius looked him in the eye but it was hard to find any falsehood, mostly because of that lifeless and emotionless tone, but also because he mixed half-truths to create a wonderful lie with solid confidence.

"Why was the Master of Saber there?" Julius finally said after a moment.

"He was probably there as a backup. Finding him was just bad luck."

"So he is allied with either Caster or Rider."

"As they teamed up during last night's battle, I would say Rider."

Julius nodded. He couldn't deny how plausible it sounded.

"Alright…" He wasn't completely convinced but for now it was enough. As he prepared to leave he noted his Servant's appearance. "Why do you wear a mask?"

Assassin's eyes widened when he heard that question.

"…Because the dead must remain like that."

* * *

At the Matou Mansion Caster found herself alone in the basement, the worms who served Zouken mostly destroyed so she could have space to build her workshop. The place wasn't quite to her taste but for now she couldn't be picky. She wasn't so naïve to trust that old worm for even a second.

"He seems to believe he can control me through that girl. How foolish can present-day magi be?" She laughed dryly.

But still, belonging to the Caster class made it even more important to find another source of mana. After last time she couldn't rule out the possibility of defiance from her so-called 'Master.'

"If that boy asked her to make me commit suicide, she might actually do it…"

She needed to learn more about that boy, because while at the beginning she saw him as nothing more than a tool to control her master, a fool she could trick with lies and a pretty face, seeing the effect that person had on her Master she decided to take this matter more seriously.

"But first things first, I need more eyes on this city."

Just as she finished saying this, crimson and ivory drakes began to appear around her, keeping their feral aspect, but they were smaller than the ones she summoned at the school, barely higher than a man's knee. She walked to a pair of them and rubbed their heads.

"Find me a better workshop," she ordered in a calm voice.

The small dragons nodded before disappearing in a cloud of ash and hail.

* * *

Gerard von Einzbern observed the city from the balcony of his castle on the outskirts of the city. He saw how the sun began to die on the horizon and he couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

There were two reasons for this. He had seen the truth using his familiars; he knew that Illyasviel was in this city. So that meant that he couldn't trust Assassin—not that he could trust him from the very beginning, knowing his real identity.

But it was better if her presence wasn't known, at least for him. While her life didn't matter to Jubstacheit and the rest of the family, they had invested too much to let someone else have her. So if he informed them now, he would be forced to retrieve her for the ritual.

Yet that posed another problem, as Gerard knew he would be there, the one who had taken her seven years ago.

"The Hellhound," he murmured to himself. "He managed to survive a fight with the Queen. I can't just go at him unprepared."

He continued to watch how darkness began to cover the city. The recipient they had now was more reliable that Illyasviel, so he didn't want to do any unnecessary work. He would eventually settle things with the Hellhound and recover Illyasviel, but that would be after he obtained the power that belong to the Einzberns.

But then came the second reason for his concern. He returned to his room and called one of the maids.

The homunculus arrived fast enough, just to find him waiting in the middle of his room.

"Richard hasn't returned yet?" he asked.

The maid remained silent for a couple of seconds, a little afraid after noticing the tone her master had taken.

"No, my lord… He hasn't returned yet."

She expected an outburst but Gerard just sighed and began to leave the room.

"Prepare the car," he said simply as he passed by her side.

The maid bowed. "Immediately, sir!"

* * *

Back at the Emiya Residence, Edward entered the living room after taking a shower and getting a change of clothes. He found Sella already in the kitchen making dinner and Nero changed into casual clothing, her mind more focused on the TV and its programs, sitting along with Liz who was eating a rice cookie.

Sella looked back at Edward, wondering what he was about to do.

"Don't worry, I'm too tired to steal the kitchen tonight," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

Saber turned back to him after hearing his voice.

"How are your wounds, Praetor?"

"I finished healing already but at this rate I'm gonna run out of jackets," he said with a sigh before realizing some people were missing. "So sis and Rin are still sleeping?"

"Fujimura-san has always been a little lazy," Sella commented without turning back.

"A little?" Edward said back. "What about Rin?"

Sella looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem a little closer to this girl, calling her by her first name."

Edward sighed again and then smiled. "Jealous?"

Sella began to blush a little as she went back to preparing dinner.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Edward said with a grin. "So do we know what happened to her?"

"Sella said something about mental damage. That's why wont she wake up," Liz answered since Sella didn't seem to want to talk with him.

"I see."

"But she will eventually wake up, Ed."

"Hear that Rider?" Edward said aloud.

The knight materialized.

"Yes, I appreciate the help."

"I will wait till she wakes up before asking what happened."

"Why? You could ask me right away."

"I need to finish other things first." He turned towards Liz. "So where is Ilya?

"In her room. Could you go and get her?"

Edward just nodded as he left the room and Rider reverted to spirit form. He didn't notice Saber looking at him while he went.

"Hey Liz…" Saber began, "…the girl and my praetor aren't really siblings right?"

She looked at her and while Saber already knew the answer, she wondered, just like in the past when seeing that family. She wanted to be sure the reason she was hated by her family was the fault of her origins, or if it was the fault of her so-called called siblings.

On her end, Liz just looked at her with blank eyes.

"No, they aren't. The father of my lady picked him up when he was a kid but both of them think of each other as family."

Saber smiled to herself.

"Was it easy for them to be like that?"

"Not at the beginning. They didn't fight but they weren't as close." Liz began to look at the ceiling as if seeing the past. "But after their father died they began to get closer, because they relied on each other."

"Is that so?"

"There is something you should know about Ed…"

Saber looked at her, a little confused by the change of topic.

"Earlier I told you he believes himself to be a monster, but that is not what worries us."

"Us?"

"Sella would never admit it, but she cares about him just as much as I do." Liz's voice sounded kind of sad, like she wanted to erase the words she was about to say. "…But he doesn't mind becoming one, he accepts it and welcomes it as if it were nothing."

Saber's eyes widen.

"W…why?"

"Because he just doesn't want to lose anything else."

Saber was about to say something but Sella let many plates fall over the table.

"That is enough, Leysritt. You can't say more without his knowledge."

"But…" Liz complained.

"That is his choice," she said and then turned towards Saber. "If you want to know more, ask him directly."

* * *

In the streets of the city, a blue-eyed butler and a tanned girl were walking under the moonlight. The girl wore a plain expression, looking around without a care in the world, but the butler seemed a little worried as he viewed the dark sky.

"Please, Rani-sama…" he pleaded. "We should already be back at the castle. Gerard-sama won't like this."

The girl seemed to pause and looked back at him.

"Just a little longer," she said simply.

Richard sighed as he tried his best not to lose her. Then, as Rani continued to wander she ran into someone. Seeing this, the butler hurried to her side.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," he said, bowing his head.

"No… it's fine. It was an accident, right?" a female voice answered.

He raised his head to see a woman with magenta hair wearing a dark suit of a matching tone with a metallic tube on her back. His blood froze as he recognized her as one of the Masters in this war.

But as the butler panicked Rani looked at her and gave a courteous bow.

"Goodnight," she said.

Bazett couldn't help but feel a little taken back by her words, so she could only nod.

"There is a conflict inside of you," Rani said suddenly, her voice emotionless.

"What…?"

"What you need to do and what you want to aren't the same," Rani continued, not listening to her objections. "If you want to avoid a sad end I advise you to resolve that conflict."

"Hey! What are you talking about?!"Bazett yelled.

Rani didn't react in any way.

"Goodnight," she said again as she began to walk away.

Richard saw all this and could do nothing but follow Rani as he apologized to Bazett in her place.

Bazett didn't do anything. She just stayed there, her hands balled into fists.

"Is it really that obvious?" she murmured to herself.

* * *

Edward knocked on the door of Ilya's room and entered after getting her permission.

He found her changed into her pajamas already.

"Sella already told you not to eat with your pajamas on."

"I don't feel hungry. I just want to sleep a little."

Edward nodded. She had a tough day and he prepared to leave, but then he felt a hand grabbing his.

"Stay…" Ilya say. "Stay until I fall sleep."

He just nodded and sat next to her as he covered her with her sheets. He looked at her and the bandages around her hands.

"Hey brother…" Her voice made him stop thinking. "…The Servant you fought today…"

Edward knew where she was going with this.

"Ilya…

"It was father, right?"

Ilya rolled to one side, not wanting her brother to look at her. At the beginning she had some doubts, but after getting back home she began to think about it and it all began to make sense. Why he had saved her, why he seemed to listen to her and that familiar feeling she had around him.

"Don't lie to me, brother," she said as she sought his hand, still looking to the other side.

He grabbed her with care. "I'm not sure, but it's likely."

He felt how her hand began to shake.

"Why would he attack you then?"

He didn't answer.

"Are… are you going to kill father?"

At this his eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that yet, but it was obvious. He was a Servant so Edward would eventually need to face him and his Master. He began to caress her hair with his other hand.

"I don't know…" he said as he continued. "…I really don't know."

Ilya didn't say more and just let him stroke her hair as sleep began to take her.

"Whatever you decide, make sure to come back..." she said, her eyes sliding shut. "… Don't leave alone."

"I won't."

And with that she fell asleep.

Edward left her room and as he closed the door he couldn't help but think he had just told his sister a lie.

He returned to the living room to inform Sella.

* * *

Richard and Rani arrived at the castle just to find all the servants looking at them with widened eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" the butler wondered aloud.

All the maids looked at each other, no one really knowing what to say.

"Well, Gerard-sama left to search for you two a while ago," one of the maids finally said. "But he hasn't come back yet."

At that very moment in a deserted park, a flash of light and a green tornado clashed. The two powers repelled each other for a few seconds before the tornado engulfed the light.

Gerard narrowed his eyes on the person in front of him and couldn't help but curse his luck to find her in a moment like this.

"Not bad, boy…"Lorelei said as she saw his opponent on his knees after their first exchange. "You survived the first attacks."

She pointed her reaper at him as diamonds began to wrap around his arm, forming gauntlets.

Next to them a blue swordswoman and a dragon knight were exchanging blows at amazing speed.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Archer wondered aloud.

Yet the only answer he got was a roar and another hit with even greater strength that managed to push him back and break the claws he was using.

After landing, Berserker was already on top of him, so he rose into flight with an evil smile on his face.

"I shall commend your efforts, m'lady," he said as the crimson dragon head appeared at his side. "You are worthy of seeing me get serious."

Just like the crimson one, four other dragon heads began to appear behind him: one blue, the other green, another white and finally one black.

The dragon heads' mouths open along with their eyes, as if they were alive.

"Crown of Tiamat!"

Berserker only roared as the dragon heads shot their breaths at her.

* * *

Saber was going to the room she shared with her Master. Dinner had gone on without any problems and while the two maids made a little ruckus when they found out she slept with her Master, it wasn't such a big deal.

By ruckus she referred to Sella shaking Edward viciously, calling him a pervert and other things she wasn't able to understand while Liz gave her the thumbs up.

She opened the door of her room and found her Master already sound sleep. She changed into some pajamas and got ready to sleep. Still, ever since he helped with her headaches she couldn't help but blush when she saw him.

She decided to stop thinking about it and lay at his side.

But as soon as she closed her eyes, images began to fill her head, as if she were watching a movie.

She was in what seemed to be part of a jungle, but it was hard to be sure as everything was on fire. She could move in that space and as she advanced she saw the dead bodies of many men holding guns around her. That wasn't all, she felt something wet around her legs and when she looked down she realized it was blood.

She continued onward. Death, fire, and blood was all she could see. Finally she saw something different, a boy with crimson hair sitting over a pool of blood with more dead bodies around him, the only difference was that pieces of their bodies were floating in the blood. As she got closer she recognized the person: it was her Master. He seemed younger, no more than eleven years old, but she could still recognize him.

His left arm turned into a claw, a crimson hound on his left shoulder and a black one on the right, along with a matching tail that seemed to be made of fire. She had to admit that place seemed familiar to her, but that wasn't what concerned her the most. Her Master was holding something in his arms. She got next to him and what she saw shocked her. A black-skinned girl was clutched to his chest, and she neither breathed nor moved. Saber had seen enough dead bodies to know the girl was gone.

But her Master was muttering something to her.

"…rry."

She looked at him as he continued to repeat the same sentence again and again.

"I'm sorry…"

She was about to say something, but as she was about to touch him she woke up. Sweat falling from her forehead, she breathed heavily, never expecting to see something like that. And as she began to think about it, she remembered Liz's words.

"So… so this is what you meant."

* * *

Well like father like son you could say it feel good to post a chapter. Well things contint to escalate and the relationship between Saber and Ed began to develop. Please Review!


	10. Dirge 10 Wish

Dirge 10 : Wish

The method of loci commonly known as the memory palace was a memory device adopted by the Ancient Roman and Greek cultures, used during their debates and oratorical speeches. In simple terms it was a method of memory enhancement which utilized visualization to organize and recall information.

In present times it had become a rather common affair for memoirists to use this method to a certain degree. At the moment Edward was inside his own mental palace. Sella had taught him how to develop one, to help him remember her lessons.

While at the beginning he found it rather annoying, he realized it was rather handy sometimes. He barely entered it anymore, and when he did, there was only one reason for it, as he could remember by just picturing different places of an old house that composed it.

Sella had asked him what kind of image he had picked up, but he never answered her, at least not directly.

"A good memory," was all he would say.

The house he imagined had two floors. He was currently in the living room of the first floor, which had green walls and austere white tiles on the floor. A modest set of furniture including three peach-coloured couches sat in front of a TV stand. There was a beige table next to them and a door that connected to a corridor.

"Now that I see it, no wonder mom hated it," he said to no one in particular as he walked towards the door.

He entered the corridor, and he passed the kitchen and the stairs that led to the second floor. While he could still imagine what was there, he had yet to climb them on any of his trips here.

A black-furred dog was lying in his way, and as he got closer the hound opened its eyes and looked at him.

"You said you wouldn't be back here, kid." The hound spoke, sounding rather annoyed.

"It's not like I choose when to come here."

"Don't give me that lame excuse. I am you, so I know why you keep coming," the hound said, glaring at him. "At least it's been a while since last time."

"Yeah…"

"You should just leave, kid. This isn't good for you."

The hound was right. While he didn't decide to come to this corner of his mind, he could just stay in the living room or try to wake up, but he always came to this part of the house anyway, to that door behind the hound.

Edward didn't answer and just walked past the hound.

"Sorry, Cerberus. I need to see him."

"Your choice, kid," it said as another two heads grew from the sides of the hound's neck.

"You really are a fool," the second head said with a laugh.

"Just immature." The third head corrected the second before looking at Edward with concern. "You need to let it go."

Edward didn't answer and continued walking towards the door.

"Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing nine years ago," the third head mused.

"Who knows?" the second head answered. "Well, if we left him to die, we wouldn't be here either."

"But…"

"Shut up!" the first head roared. "Whatever that kid decides to do, we will follow him. He is our new master after all."

The other two heads nodded.

Edward opened the door and entered into what seemed to be a studio. Inside, an old man was sitting before a desk with many papers in front of him. After Edward took another step the old man noticed him and smiled.

"You have grown," the old man said.

"Hi, dad."

* * *

Gerard wanted to admit that the rumors about the queen being a monster were completely inaccurate in his eyes—fighting a monster would be far easier.

He panted in exhaustion. They had barely been fighting more than a few minutes and while he had yet to land a hit on her, he was on the verge of collapsing. He had lost count of how many times she had pierced his body with her rapier.

The crystals around his arms were hard enough to block her attacks, but she was too fast for him to even be able to react.

Lorelei looked at him with eyes full of amusement, wondering what his next move would be.

Gerard grit his teeth in frustration. He could see how she enjoyed this, and that she was playing with him, but he couldn't deny the difference in their power. She was a person able to hunt the members of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Yet those seconds she stopped to look down on him gave the Einzbern homunculus a chance.

"Ziel erworben…" Gerard said in a whisper. "…Dauerfeuer!"

Hearing him yell, Lorelei's body moved on its own and she jumped back, barely avoiding the golden beams aimed at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, yet such surprise only lasted a second as she looked around and found the small spheres floating around her.

"So that was it. You are quite sneaky for a homunculus, but…" she said as she dashed at him and in the blink of an eye was already in front of him. "… None of that matters if you can't fire.

She spoke with a deathly expression as her voice turned grim and her eyes lifeless.

She thrust her rapier and pierced Gerard's head before he had the chance to react. One second passed, then two, and a weird feeling began to bother her.

Then the body of Gerard began to crack like a mirror, the skin losing it color and the body its form, becoming a prison around her. Lorelei tried to move but the crystal had wrapped around her rapier. She let go of it and tried to jump out, but it was too late. A dome made of crystal had already formed around her.

Gerard allowed a sigh of relief seeing his last trick had worked. Reflecting the light of the moon allowed him to create high-quality illusions of himself, and that was enough to fool her.

But as he sighed he felt how the dome of crystal began to shake. He had reinforced it to be as hard as diamond, but with each wave of power coming from inside he could feel the magic linking the crystals slowly disappear. It was just a matter of time before she shattered the dome.

All of that was already in his calculations, however. She wasn't an enemy he could imprison—this was just a way to gain some time. In the next second the dome was blown away by a green tornado around Lorelei. At the very moment she managed to blow away her prison, a golden pillar of light engulfed her from the sky, as if an angry god were reclaiming her soul.

"Verlorenen Schatz: Yggdrasil," Gerard said as he saw the light consume Lorelei.

He had concentrated the remaining spheres of crystal ready to snipe Lorelei over the dome and narrowed the light of the moon into a single point. Had he been able to use the light of the sun it would be stronger, but this should have had at least some effect on her.

It had all come down to this since the moment he deployed the first spheres. He started to walk away, as he didn't want to be nearby when Lorelei recovered. At present she wasn't someone he could defeat, and at this point it was better to retreat.

He was about to order Berserker to stop fighting when a cry made him turn back, and a strange power began to repel the large beam in front of him. The light shattered as if nothing and Lorelei stood in the middle of it, completely unscathed. If anything, the only visible change was how pissed she was compared to just seconds before.

"First the Hellhound, now you, boy…" She began with a cold voice that made Gerard blood freeze. "…You aberrations should learn your place."

Gerard had taken her too lightly. She was a being whose only equal was a Sorcerer. There was no hope for him or anyone else to even scratch her. His plan was nothing than a bad joke in her eyes, a pathetic attempt to rebel against natural order.

While these thoughts filled Gerard's mind, Lorelei, who had lost her rapier, grabbed his face and smashed it into one of the nearby trees. The impact was so swift and merciless that the young Einzbern was amazed how his head was still in one piece, instead of a broken chunk of meat.

Yet while being defeated, an unknown sentiment found a place inside his heart: frustration. He had heard her mention the Hellhound's name, so the only explanation would be that she had fought him, but he was well aware that the Hellhound was still alive, so whatever the circumstances, he was sure he had survived his fight with her.

Irritation began to replace the frustration born inside of him. If the Hellhound could survive, why not him, too?

As he felt the grip of her hand tighten around his face, he grit his teeth.

"Ziel erworben Dauerfeuer!" he yelled as beams came from under the ground and shot at Lorelei's arm. While the strength behind them was not m enough to actually hurt her, it startled her into releasing her grip.

This created an opening that would last less than a second. As crystals began to wrap around his arm, Gerard moved to punch her. The crystals began to glow as they neared the point of impact, yet his fist never reached her. She stopped him with her gauntlet, taking hold of his fist.

He didn't care and still released the beam of energy into the gauntlet.

"Járnglófar…!" he muttered.

Yet as the light left the gauntlet, Lorelei didn't even flinch. Like when she had faced the Hellhound the light dispersed, unable to touch her.

"You don't give up, I will give you that. But your destiny, along with those of your kind, is to disappear," Lorelei said in a cold voice.

Wind began to gather in her remaining hand and Gerard could see a green whirlwind growing every second. He tried to move but she had gripped his fist tightly.

Then a golden flash lit up the entire forest as Archer and Berserker crashed near them. Taken by surprise, Lorelei released Gerard, her eyes now looking at a figure covered by the golden light, unable to see his face, but she could feel the power coming from him.

"Berserker, we're leaving!" Gerard called, feeling the same pressure. He didn't know what was happening, but the power he felt from that figure was something he didn't wanted to face, at least not yet.

Berserker recovered and ran towards her Master, grabbing onto him before they fled. As they began to lose the others in the distance, Gerard watched the figure, which hadn't followed them.

Archer glared at the man clad in gold standing before him.

"I thought we would resolve our business at the end of the war, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh just looked at him with disdain.

"Don't speak my name so freely, mongrel," he reprimanded. "You dare to lay your hands on the woman I have chosen as my Queen?! Such an offense shall not be forgiven!"

Many golden portals opened behind him, and Archer smirked at seeing such a display as the other five dragon heads continued to levitate around him.

"It is alright for her to leave, then?"

"She likes to deny herself, but I shall reclaim her when the moment comes. But first I shall take care of the petty thief who dared to touch my treasures!"

A sword flew from the portal towards Archer's head at sonic speed. He tilted it to the right, missing the blade by a mere few inches. The blade landed some meters behind him and detonated in a blazing explosion, but Archer didn't seem to care.

"And you are supposed to be of the Archer Class?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Making a mockery of me?" Gilgamesh said with a smirk. "Let those be your last words."

Archer answered the grin as both the portals and the dragon heads shot their projectiles, and chaos ensued in the park.

* * *

At the same time inside the Church, Kirei sighed while massaging his forehead. When the King of Heroes expressed his boredom, he never expected to narrate a couple of the battles that were happening at night, and that they would lead to such events.

"I can't really blame anyone besides myself."

"Well, aren't you intruding a little too much for a simple supervisor." A female voice spoke from behind him.

"Caster, is it?" Kirei said with a smirk.

"Oh? It seems you do your work properly."

"Of course I do, Kirei said with a laugh. "If not, there would be problems for that school you destroyed earlier."

"Oh, but compared to what's happening in the park, mine was just a child's game."

"I can't deny that …" Kirei said, turning and facing the enchantress who finished materializing. "…So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"That golden warrior came from here, didn't he?" Caster asked, smirking.

Kirei's smile faded for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be so shy, priest, I'm just saying that the existence of the eighth one isn't a secret anymore."

His expression turned serious. It was true that after such a display, trying to hide Gilgamesh's existence would be more troublesome than it was worth.

"So what are you going to do with that information?"

"Nothing for now, but I would like for you to keep your eyes off me for the time being."

"That is quite the bargain. You could just kill me if you are worried about me bothering your plans."

Caster just laughed.

"True, but I still don't know what relationship you have with the Golden Servant. As far as I know, you could be the Master, or an ally of his. In that case, if I tried anything I could get myself killed instead."

"So cautious, do I give such a distrustful image?"

"Of course you do. I don't need magic to see how rotten your soul is."

With those words she disappeared, and after making sure she was gone, Kirei began to laugh loudly.

"You are wrong, Caster… I didn't have a soul to begin with."

* * *

Morning came as the rays of the sun began to enter the room, and Edward felt himself being shaken by a strange force. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw a very concerned Saber looking at him.

"And you're telling me my wake-up calls are bad?" he said with a yawn.

Saber retreated a little as she got off the bed, yet that expression of concern was still there.

"But…" Her expression and her voice were beginning to confuse him, and she spoke with a broken voice: "…You are crying."

In that moment he touched his face and realized it was wet.

"I see," he said, rather indifferently.

He always woke up like that whenever he had such a dream. No, it would be wrong to call it a dream, as he really wasn't sure what those conversations he had with his biological father were. They would always speak about what he did in between each of the visits, but each conversation would end with his father saying the same thing.

"You shouldn't keep coming here."

As he continued to think things over, he didn't notice that Saber got closer to him and began to wipe his tears.

"A bad dream?" she asked him.

"No…" he said with a smile as he finished wiping away the tears. "…Just an old memory."

He stretched a little and left the room while putting his black glove on his left hand. Though he slept without it, he had gotten accustomed to wearing it whenever he was awake. Not so much to conceal his arm, but more because it was a gift from Ciel.

As he was about to enter the living room, he felt a pair of arms circle around his neck.

"Ed… food…" a sleepy Taiga said as she clung on to him.

"Hey sis… you're heavy..."

The only answer he got was a smack on the head.

"Don't be rude!"

"Sorry, sorry."

He dragged her into the living room and saw Sella already in the kitchen, starting to wonder if she ever slept, or just slept there to get in earlier than him.

"So you have another sister, Praetor?" Saber said while walking next to him.

"Oh, no, she is more like a sentimental sibling," Edward explained before being startled by her. "When… when did you get there?"

"I left the room with you, Praetor," Saber said, raising an eyebrow.

Edward nodded to himself before feeling an ominous aura behind him and being trapped in a deadly neck-lock.

"Ed…" Taiga said with a smile and a sweet voice. "…Would you care to explain to me who this lovely girl is?"

"Sis… Sis… I give…" he blurted out, but his words fell on deaf ears as Taiga tightened her grip around his neck.

"Big sis can't hear you!"

"Praetor… are… are you alright?" Saber asked, worried about seeing the color fade from her Master's face.

"Please stop that, Taiga-san!" Sella yelled, coming out of the kitchen.

"Ohh alright, Sella," Taiga said, releasing him. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes. Please take a seat," Sella answered automatically.

Taiga obeyed but just as she sat, she pushed away from the table.

"That's not it!" she yelled. "Why is this foreign girl here?!"

"Stop screaming first thing in the morning, stupid Taiga!" Ilya scolded as she entered the living room along with Liz, who seemed completely asleep, and yet at the same time, suprisingly, managed to walk properly.

"But Ilya-chan, I thought you would be the angriest. After all, you lov-" She didn't get to finish as Ilya covered Taiga's mouth with her hands.

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"Sis, she's an acquaintance of Miss Ciel, so calm down," Edward said as he recovered from the choke-hold earlier.

"Hrm, that woman…" Taiga drawled suspiciously as she pushed Ilya away. "…Now that I think about it, why am I here?"

'You realized the most important question just now?' was what all present, except Liz, thought.

"Who knows?" Ilya answered as she helped Edward rearrange the table and sit. "You called me, but I found you sleeping in the classroom. You hadn't woken up by the time Onii-chan came to pick me up, and we decided to bring you over."

"Eh? Is… is that so?" Taiga said with a little fear and embarrassment.

"You understand, Taiga?" Ilya continued while looking down on her, and the others could see Taiga shrink with every word. "My dear brother looked after you and for thanks, you almost choke him to death."

By the time she was done, Taiga was already prostrated dogeza-style in front the Hellhound. He just sighed as he finished eating.

"Sis, doing what she pleases is rather common, so saying anything would be a waste of time."

"You spoil her too much!" Ilya protested.

"Well I spoil you too, so it's fair, right?" he said, scratching his head.

Ilya blushed at that statement as she mumbled something he didn't catch.

"Well I'm off to work," he said as he stood up and went back to his room to change clothes.

He returned to the living room after a few minutes.

"Saber, let's go."

"Excuse me?" Saber asked.

"Come with me," he said rather seriously.

She gave thanks for the food before she followed him out the house.

"So what's wrong, Praetor?" she asked him outside.

"Mentioning Miss Ciel makes me remember that I have to meet with someone I really dislike."

"Now that you mention it, who is this Miss Ciel?"

"Well, she's kind of like my stepmother, along with my teacher," he said while remembering. "She took me many places when I was young; it was during one of those trips that people began to call me Hellhound."

At that, Saber began to remember that strange vision she had last night about her Master in a pool of blood, surrounded by corpses. If this was part of what he was talking about, she wondered why that woman didn't help him, or do something to stop him from reaching such a point. That image of seeing her Master sitting there, asking for forgiveness, made her chest hurt.

"Also, Saber, this is something I should have asked earlier… but what is your wish for the Grail?"

"I don't desire anything. I had a complicated life and I have some regrets, but I'm satisfied with how everything ended."

"Is that so? You called me weird yesterday, but you are also a weird Servant."

"That's better, then," she said with a smile. "We match, don't we? On that note, what is your wish?"

Edward seemed to think for a few seconds as they continued to walk down the road.

"Well, I don't think I have a wish either. There was something I wanted, but that wish can't be granted, so there is no point in seeking it."

"Something you want?"

"What has been lost can never return, Saber. Even a so-called miracle can't change that rule," Edward said as he began to walk faster.

Saber stood still as she understood his words. He longed to regain something—or someone, someone he had lost in the past, but didn't express it, believing such a wish was wrong.

"You say there is no point in seeking it," she said in a whisper, "but then why do you keep making that sad expression, Master? Just… just how much have you lost?"

* * *

Sakura put down the phone situated in the living room of her house. The director of the school had told her that because of a problem, classes had been suspended indefinitely. This was no news for her; she kind of expected something like that after the battle with her sister.

"He saved her…" she muttered to herself. She couldn't understand the reason why he would interfere, since she hadn't been doing anything wrong.

She wanted revenge and her sister deserved to be punished, so why would he get in her way?

"Why? Why…? …I don't understand…" she continued to murmur before a realization hit her. "So this is also part of her doing? That crimson Saber is tricking him, right?"

A smile spread slowly over her face. Caster observed this using her dragons, but decided not to intervene for now. The leash on her Master was still there, and the lies she had told her were slowly becoming her only truth.

Of course, she wasn't the only one watching Sakura. Zouken was also there, trying to predict what would happen next. He was well aware of the manipulation Caster had used on Sakura, and as it made her fight harder and win, he didn't care what she did. Yet he couldn't lower his guard. He noticed that each of her schemes tried to loose the collar he had put around the neck of his own 'granddaughter.'

That was something he couldn't allow. He had invested too much time in her to let someone else take her away, but he wasn't foolish enough to try to oppose her. So for now he would remain a spectator.

Sakura went still for a second, wondering what she should do. She decided to go to work. At least then she could feel a little of peace of mind.

* * *

The doors of the church opened wide, revealing the priest in charge standing before the altar. Anyone knowing said priest would find that scene disturbing. Actually, anybody would, that being the reason not many people attended the church.

Kirei turned, seeing the Hellhound and his Saber at the entrance.

"Well the visitors keep coming. It has been a long time, Hellhound."

"Kirei…" Edward growled while glaring at the priest.


	11. Dirge 11 Decision

Dirge 11: Decision

Kirei observed the young man in front of him with a smile and a mix of amusement of and hate at seeing him.

Hate, because he couldn't help but see the image of the very same man he once thought to be the same as him, only to learn he was normal, only to learn he could never be understood and he was just a broken and lonely man.

Yet at the same time, he saw in the boy the possible answer his father hadn't been able to give him. He didn't need to look to deep to know the boy there was twisted just like him, just like Kiritsugu. Edward was twisted after all. If his morals and thoughts were the same as everyone else, he wouldn't have survived entering their world.

The fact that he resented the boy and the boy resented him also made him expect that answer, assuming the reason for his hate was the same for these two beings that were extremely similar. And in a way they were: both had been in contact with that black mud at the end of the last war.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kirei said, breaking the silence.

"I came to register in the war," Edward said with a cold voice as his eyes turned red.

Kirei chuckled seeing this. "I don't see the reason for so much hostility towards me. After all, your mother and I are old acquaintances."

"You say that, but she still wants to rip your head off for that false lead about the serpent from years ago."

Kirei laughed and Saber saw how her Master narrowed his gaze at the priest.

"Really?" he said once he stopped laughing. "I thought she would be glad. I mean, that was where you obtained your title, wasn't it?"

"That just proves you don't know her at all," he said with a hint of venom in his voice. "Well, you know I'm a participant and that's all the business I have with you."

Edward finished speaking and began to turn back.

"Aren't you being a little cold towards me?" Kirei said, stopping him. "I had been quiet about your whereabouts to all the people who want you dead."

"You can say that, but it's not like my time here has been entirely peaceful," the Hellhound replied, facing him again.

"Well, you can't blame me for that. You know the Information Network the Einzberns possess is one of the biggest."

"Yeah, I don't believe you at all."

"Is that so?" Kirei said while keeping his grin. "You think that old man hasn't been trying to find the little girl you stole from him years ago? How many did he send after you? How many of them did you kill?"

Edward and Saber sensed the emotion coming from the words of the priest and neither of them could help but feel disgusted by them, because it wasn't just morbid curiosity but a real interest in not only in the suffering of the Hellhound, but also the ones who pursued him.

"My Praetor doesn't need to answer that," Saber intervened, annoyed by the very presence of the man in front of her and the ill intention behind his words.

"Oh, so I assume you are his Servant."

"Correct. I am the Servant Saber."

"Saber Class?" Kirei's smile faded for a second and he looked at her closer. "Like father, like son, I guess."

"Your gaze offends me, priest," Saber said irritably.

"Stop with your nonsense, Kirei," said Edward. "I'm not in the mood."

"I apologize."

Edward could see he wasn't serious at all. "Also, do you know anything about the Master of Assassin?"

Kirei raised an eyebrow, not actually expecting that question." He hasn't come here, but why the interest in him?"

"None of your business."

"According to my sources, he is allied with the Einzbern Master. It seems after all those failures the old man has grown impatient."

Kirei saw how the Hellhound tensed, and it was rather amusing for him. Whenever it came down to anything related to that girl, he began to lose his cool.

"I advise you to look after your—"

Kirei didn't get to finish. A crimson spectral arm grabbed him by the neck and smashed him back.

"Shut up." Dangerous red irises threatened him to drop any games that involved his sister or his family.

Saber's eyes widened for a second after seeing his outburst, and she watched the mirage copy his arm movements.

Finally, that smile left the priest's face.

"Now what do you plan to do now? Are you going to kill me?"

Saber remained still, wondering what her Master was thinking.

"You have no idea how much I would like to do that, Kirei."

"What is stopping you, then?"

Edward saw it in the priest's expression, he knew that with his abilities he could free himself easily but he didn't, and while he couldn't understand his reasons for playing along, he truly did feel tempted to actually break his neck. It wouldn't be hard compared to all those times he had burned down his enemies, yet while he didn't regret killing them, he could never get used to it.

"That is enough, Praetor," Saber said as she put her hands on top of his, taking him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her, and when he saw the concerned expression on her face he felt the need to obey.

The spectral arm disappeared and the priest was released. Edward and Saber noticed the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Let's go, Saber," Edward said as his eyes turned back to normal and he began to walk away.

Kirei watched them leave, touching his neck. For a second Edward considered finishing him off. Yet seeing that anger and inner fight inside of him was something he had enjoyed. Had he felt his life was in danger he could have broken free.

Truth to be told, he never expected his Servant to stop him, and that action also made him wonder.

As the Hellhound and his Saber continued to walk away, leaving the church behind, they noticed a familiar figure: a woman with magenta hair they had met back on the first night. The eyes of the two Masters connected for a second before each continued on their respective paths. No words were exchanged, as none were needed. Fights weren't allowed until night, and they did not harbor enough resentment for each other to ignore the rules.

Bazett went on until she arrived at the church and barely managed to hide her surprise after seeing Kirei leaning against the wall, since the small table that stood in front of the altar and the altar itself lay broken into pieces.

"What happened here?!"

Kirei raised his head and chuckled at seeing the concern on the face of the Enforcer.

"A mere argument between old acquaintances."

Kirei began to move from the wall, keeping his smile until he reached Bazett.

"Don't concern yourself with that. I called you here to talk about a different matter."

The Enforcer just nodded, but she was well aware of the person Kirei meant, as she had just seen him leave the church. Anger found a place on her face, barely perceptible but the priest noticed it and he smiled to himself.

He was well aware of the feelings and respect Bazett had for him. In his eyes she was laughably easy to read, and so easy to control. In the beginning he had planned use her trust to steal her Command Seals, yet another plan was conceived the moment he noticed that lingering rage towards the Hellhound on her face.

After all, why did he have to dirty his hands when he could use a loyal pawn instead?

* * *

Rin found herself in an unlit place and she wondered why it was so dark and empty. She didn't understand anything, but she began to walk forward blindly. As she continued to advance the blackness lifted and the scenery slowly changed to a place she had been shown once before, and she recognized it almost immediately.

It was the basement of the Matou mansion, with the stone walls, the eerie light that could make one feel trapped underground instead of being inside a mere cellar, and the pit of bugs swarming in it. The very sight of it was enough to send shivers down her spine and cause her to shake in fear.

"Such an extreme response, isn't it?" A voice spoke in a calm manner next to her.

Rin turned to find Sakura standing nearby.

"Sakura?"

"Hello there," she said with a faint smirk.

Rin was beginning to believe she had completely lost it when she heard a small sob which returned her attention to the other side of the room. She saw an old man slowly dragging a little girl along by the collar of her shirt. The girl tried to resist, but it was futile.

She could hear her pleas towards the old man, though he didn't seem to care as he continued to drag her without mercy to the pit of bugs.

"I remember this moment, dear sister." Sakura spoke once again yet Rin didn't look at her, continuing to watch the scene in front of her, transfixed. "This was when it all began."

In that moment Rin looked closer, a little confused about what Sakura meant. No, she knew exactly what she meant, but her mind still tried to deny it. It should have been easy for her to recognize the little girl Zouken was dragging along, but she tried to delude herself. She couldn't actually hear the girl's pleas, but with Sakura at her side she didn't need to.

"I called for help, you know," Sakura said as she watched the image as if it were someone else's past. "I did what any other child would have done: I called for my father, my mother… I even called after you, but no one came to my aid…"

Tears began to fall from Rin's eyes after hearing the little girl's cries for help. Sakura chuckled seeing this because she knew how pointless whatever reaction Rin had would be. This was but an echo of the past and to feel sadness or regret wouldn't change what had already happened, nor would it make Sakura feel any better. In fact, her pity annoyed her more than anything.

"No…" Rin said in a whisper.

Then it happened, exactly what Rin feared and didn't want to see no matter what.

"No… no," she continued to repeat as her arms shook and her eyes darted about, searching for a way to reach the two figures on the other side of the room, because she couldn't allow herself to see it come to pass. If she saw the ending, she wouldn't be able to keep her sanity. She knew what was about to happen, and leaving logic and common sense aside, Rin jumped into the pit of bugs at the same time Zouken threw little Sakura into it.

Sakura blinked a few times seeing her act like that, but at the very moment Rin leapt, the image faded and they returned to that dark room.

Sakura walked to where Rin was lying. She observed her with dead, blank eyes, hearing mumbling, seeing her trembling.

"Are you crying?"

Rin didn't answer.

"I used to cry too..." she said as she knelt down next to her. "…But eventually I came to realize that it wouldn't change anything. That no one would come to save, so I did the only thing I could and tried to endure it."

Rin remained silent, because she understood that words wouldn't help at all, that no matter how much she wished to take back whatever happened to her, it wasn't possible.

"You know…" Sakura continued talking since Rin didn't seem to respond. "…I always wondered why father would do something like that to his own daughter. But then I understood that the reason was meaningless."

Yes, as no sound reason could ever make sense to her, being cast away to suffer like she did. No reason could make her hate her father any less, or feel any consolation over her fate.

On her end, Rin wanted to believe he didn't know, that the only reason her father sent Sakura off was to help her develop her talents and nothing more, that he didn't wish for any of her suffering. But whether she was right or wrong didn't matter in this instant. For Sakura, the fact she had been abandoned was her only truth.

At that moment Rin wondered how she hadn't noticed that darkness slowly growing inside of her. How could she have been so blind to the suffering of her own sister? No, she had always known her sister was unhappy, but she wanted to believe in that happy mask she wore, to ease her guilt.

"I know…" Rin said in a whisper, making Sakura wonder what she meant. "…I know that anything I say won't make a difference but…"

"But what, sister?" Sakura couldn't help but feel really curious about she was going to say.

"I will definitely bring you back… Sakura…" Rin said as tears continued to fall.

Sakura looked at her, a little shocked for a couple of seconds before giving her a small and sad smile.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I don't care. Whether you hate me or not doesn't matter! I need to help you!"

Sakura shook her head as the space began to disappear, and the dream approached its end.

"You are too naïve."

Rin was about to ask what she meant by that, but the space had already completely disappeared. She opened her eyes and found herself in a different room she didn't recognize. Her head hurt a little, but with each passing second the pain faded in increments.

"Lady Rin!" Rider said as he materialized at her side. "Thank the Lord, you are alright."

"Rider?" she asked as she started to look around the room. "Where are we? What happened?"

The door of the room opened and a woman entered with a serious expression on her face.

"We were expecting you to answer those questions for us, Miss Tohsaka," she said.

"Who are you?" Rin questioned.

"My name is Sella. I'm currently working as a housekeeper in this residence."

"We are in the house of the Master of Saber, my lady," said Rider.

"I see," she said, looking at Sella with distrustful eyes.

"That is no way to act toward someone who just save your life, Rin." A voice could be heard behind the silver-haired woman.

Sella immediately moved aside to reveal Illya's figure.

"Illyasviel?" Rin said in shock.

While she had never talked with her directly, she was rather well-known at school. That wasn't much of a surprise, since even when she didn't find much enjoyment in the classroom environment, Illya had decided to try her best to appear like a normal girl in order to follow her brother's wishes.

That being said, even without trying she was beautiful and smart and while she didn't seem completely like someone her age, thanks to Sella and the fact she had left the Einzberns before too many modifications could be performed on her, she was allowed to have a more normal growth pattern, similar to a human.

Yet this also reduced her aptitude as a magus, but both Sella and Liz agreed that it wasn't something to worry about. Edward from the beginning didn't seem to care about that, and to a certain degree he was relieved that the possibility of a normal life was still an option for her.

"I don't know why he did it, but my brother decided to help you out," Illya said with a sigh.

"Brother?" Rin began to think about the young man she had met a few nights earlier. "Hellhound?"

In that moment Rin noticed Illya's face darken.

"You know what that means, right, Rin? Equivalent exchange, you owe us."

Rin looked at her for a few more seconds before she sighed in relief.

"Is that so?" Rin said nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"If I remember correctly, we helped the Hellhound two nights ago. Isn't that right, Rider?"

Rider sighed, knowing where this was going. "That is correct, my lady."

"Saving your lives already paid back whatever my brother owed you," countered Illya, "but bringing you here and taking care of you is a completely different story."

"I don't recall asking for help."

"True, it was your Servant," Illya said with a triumphant smile.

Rin opened her mouth to retort, just to redirect her gaze towards the Servant in question. El Cid had to admit that even for him that glare was painful.

"Alright," she said, turning back to Illya, "so what do you want in exchange?"

"Information about what happened yesterday," she said. "That includes both the Servant and Master you fought, along with details about the whole situation."

Rin blinked a couple of times. What she was asking was rather cheap compared to what she had expected, not that she would complain. While she hadn't dug too deep into the Hellhound's identity as a magus, she kind of expected a more ruthless approach from his side.

"Is there a problem, my lady?" Rider asked, wondering how much she was willing to disclose.

"None at all," Rin said in a neutral tone. "What do you want to know first?"

* * *

Saber continued to look out at the passing streets from the window of the bus with an expression full of amazement, like a child with a new toy. Normally Edward would have found that reaction quite cute, but in this moment his mind was somewhere else. He really disliked talking with that priest.

"Is there something troubling you?" Saber said as she pressed her hands against the glass.

"I thought you would be more surprised knowing I killed a lot of people."

"I don't think there is a Heroic Spirit who hasn't done that, and to treat you differently because of such a deed alone would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"I guess…"

Saber sighed.

"Why, does it bother you?" she asked with a serious gaze as she turned towards him. "Do you regret taking those lives?"

"No… I don't regret what I've done, but I'm just… I'm just tired of it…"

Kiritsugu had told him that after each time it got easier, that one learned to harden his heart enough to stop caring about others' deaths, to the point he turned into a machine. But in Edward's case he wasn't able to do that. Because no matter how hard he tried to erase those feelings one always remained, a void inside him that kept reminding him that he had taken something from someone.

And he hated that feeling, being himself someone who had everything taken from him. He despised that very idea, yet he learned throughout his life that the world was a place where he needed to take from others to stop others taking from him.

It was quite the contradiction: through the years he had done exactly that, he had taken the lives of those who came seeking him and Illya, taken lives of people who opposed him during his work. While he despised the idea that he committed the very same crime, it was such terrible hypocrisy that he almost wanted to laugh at the irony.

"I see…" Saber said, not looking at him or knowing what else to say.

None of them spoke for a few minutes.

"…Then you would not to kill anyone else?" Saber said tentatively, as if fearing what he would say.

"I'm not so naïve to believe I can get through this without killing, but…"

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms go around the back of his head, and he was caught in an embrace. Saber pulled him closer until his head was resting on her chest. While he wasn't in any position to say anything, Edward felt quite comforted just hearing her heartbeat.

"Saber?"

"You seemed like you needed something to calm yourself," Saber said with a smile.

Her Master had accepted all her secrets, so she believed it was rather fair for her to help him a little in moments like these. "Praetor, whatever path you choose, I believe the most important thing is that you remain true to yourself."

She wasn't sure why her Master was troubled by the idea of killing at this point, but she agreed that if possible it would be better if he didn't get any more blood on his hands. That was the reason she stopped him back in the church: something inside of her was telling her to do so.

They remained like that until they reached their stop and left the bus.

* * *

Gilgamesh saw Bazett leave the church from the second floor and he smirked, sensing the eyes of the Lancer who accompanied her.

"Learn your place, dog," Gilgamesh said to no one in particular as he began to go down the stairs towards the first floor.

"I wasn't aware you had returned, Gilgamesh," said Kirei.

Gilgamesh didn't pay him any attention and just sat down on one of the church benches.

"As if I would lose to a mongrel."

"So was Archer defeated?"

In that moment Gilgamesh's mind went back to the events of last night.

Archer rose into the sky, dodging the vicious barrage of blades coming at him as the five dragon heads behind him shot their projectiles towards the golden king.

Yet no matter the speed or accuracy of the shots, each projectile was intercepted by a flying sword before it could reach him.

"Is running all you are capable of, mongrel?!" Gilgamesh said, laughing, as he continued to shoot weapons from the golden portal behind him.

Archer grit his teeth as he continued to dodge desperately. He had to admit that, while his aim was off, his opponent's power was completely ridiculous. As he continued flying he noticed a golden glow coming off him as many more portals appeared.

"Sh—" He didn't get to finish as explosions covered the sky.

"You have gone rusty, dragon spawn," Gilgamesh remarked, disappointed at how easily it had ended. "Even if you are to die, you should try to entertain your king."

His eyes turned towards Lorelei, who was watching all this.

"You are still here?" His face dropped any sign of interest. "Leave now. I'm not in the mood to kill a woman."

"Aren't you getting a little too full of yourself?" she answered.

"Don't test my patience, woman."

"I don't have any reason to obey an arrogant king."

Gilgamesh looked at her. There was no fear in her eyes, and the King had to admit such pride was something he hadn't seen in a very long time but even so…

"You can die, then." …Anyone who dared oppose the king needed to be punished.

A sword flew from his left side towards the heart of the Princess of the Clock Tower, yet the blade would never reach her. Someone else grabbed it mere inches before it reached its target.

Blood dripped down the blade of the sword as Gilgamesh's crimson eyes widened in surprise, seeing the Archer in front of her.

"Stop playing games, Archer." Lorelei spoke harshly. "The only reason I'm not doing anything is because you told me you wanted this fight to be between you two alone."

Archer turned towards her and then knelt in front of her.

"As you command," was all he said before facing Gilgamesh. "Now I guess I should get serious."

Gilgamesh didn't speak and looked up for a second, seeing the remnants of ice floating in the starry night sky. He smiled as his portals opened once again.

"Make it worthy."

The only answer he got was a similar smile on Archer's face as the green dragon head fired off an emerald-hued glowing sphere at amazing speed, speed which rivaled that of the treasures Gilgamesh commanded, making the previous round seem nothing more than a mere game.

Golden blades flew towards it, cutting through with ease, yet as the fragments of the sphere passed Gilgamesh, he was forced to move.

"Damn mongrel…" he spat as he saw what remained of his blades fall to the ground before being completely burned by the green matter. "…Acid?"

Archer only nodded as smoke began to rise from where the remains of his projectile landed.

The other dragon heads began to move around the two Servants, forming a circle no one could break, and for both Servants that was alright. Excitement began to fill the two of them as they laughed quietly to themselves.

Archer walked towards his opponent as their laughter began to rise, and with each step Gilgamesh would create a new portal and their laughter grew louder. As Archer got closer he took his broken dragon claws and, as if they were alive, the claws repaired themselves while the mouths of the dragon heads opened and their eyes lit up.

Lorelei sighed as she saw her Servant march forward, a small smile now appearing on her face, giving silent thanks for the spectacle she was about to see.

The moment Archer was one step away from standing in front of Gilgamesh, the laughs stopped and each Servant shot their bullets against the other. Swords collided against the breath of the dragon heads moving around like a whirlwind.

Blades cut through fire; blades were melted by fire.

Blades disintegrated ice; blades were frozen and fell to the ground.

Blades stopped lighting; blades were broken by lighting.

Acid and blades continued to destroy each other as they collided again and again.

In the middle of that rain of stray ammunition, smoke rose as Archer blocked the Noble Phantasms coming at him, trying to reach the King of Heroes who constantly moved, dodging the claws of the dragon that threatened to tear him apart.

Yet the strangest thing was that in this situation where everything around them was being destroyed, where they were trying to kill each other with everything they could muster, both Servants were smiling at one another.

They went on fighting, attempting to kill the opponent. Explosions covered the area in which the two beings dueled, blood splattered all around them.

"You sure don't disappoint!" Gilgamesh yelled as he grabbed a spear from his treasury and hurled it at Archer. The dragon knight didn't dodge and the spear met his armor, deflected without much trouble.

"Come on Gilgamesh, do you really think your petty weapons can pierce through my mother's scales?!"

As he finished speaking more weapons started to hit his armor, some of them blocked, some of them piercing his flesh and spilling his blood, yet none of them managed to stop his advance towards the golden Servant.

"Impossible!"

Archer lunged at him like a beast about to devour its prey, overcoming the rain of treasures that slowly minced his body until his claws ripped across the golden armor that protected Gilgamesh, leaving a deep cut in his left side.

"BASTARD!" Gilgamesh roared as he turned towards Archer, who had just stopped and prepared for another charge. In that moment Gilgamesh noticed that the dragon heads weren't rotating around them anymore, but were behind Archer and aiming their deadly breath at him.

Archer was almost there. His tainted claws searched for the blood of his enemy once more and came closer to getting it with each of his steps. But the claws fell short a mere millimeter; the tips were almost in front of Gilgamesh's face, his own blood almost touching his skin. A chain was wrapped around Archer's body and the mouths of the dragon heads behind him.

"You…"

"Enkidu: Chains of Heaven," Gilgamesh said without moving as he placed a hand over his wound. "I must commend your efforts for making me use this weapon."

Archer tried to move, as did the dragons, but it was futile.

"Give it up. This is a chain created to confine gods. Someone like you couldn't escape from it."

Archer glared at him before breaking into laughter.

"What? Have you lost your sanity in defeat?"

"No… I just realized how stupid you really are!"

The chains around the knight broke as he swung his claws towards his enemy. Gilgamesh couldn't move in time, too shocked to see his chains shattered by a being with divine blood. He took a couple of steps back when the fragments of his armor fell to the ground. A wide gash in his chest gradually bled out.

Yet Archer didn't escape without damage, since the moment he freed himself from the chains, many other weapons stabbed him in the back.

"You earlier called me a pawn of the gods," he said, "but you couldn't be more wrong. I am their shame, one they cast away because it rebelled."

"A fallen one?"

"You may call me that."

Both smiled at each other as they stood there.

"Time to end this," they said in unison after a few seconds of silence.

"…Don't repeat the same words as the king, mongrel!"

"Believe me, it disgusts me to agree with you."

Archer made his dragon claws disappear at the same time a golden hilt came from Gilgamesh's portals, but before he grabbed it he opened another portal and shot a gold sword to his right. At the very same moment the chain around the dragon heads disappeared and the crimson one shot a fireball at a nearby tree.

Archer could see a dark shadow disappear as it dodged the attack and Gilgamesh found the corpses of two small red dragons lying there.

Both sighed in annoyance. While they wanted nothing but to kill each other, the interruption had extinguished their excitement.

Neither of them said anything as they began to walk away. The fun was gone, and if they truly wanted to enjoy their fight to the last moment they would need to wait until the end of the war, when everyone else was gone.

Gilgamesh's mind returned to the present and Kirei looked at him with puzzled eyes, not understanding the lack of response from the King of Heroes.

"Gilgamesh?"

"I wonder… how long it will be until I can face him again." He spoke aloud, ignoring the words of the priest.

* * *

Saber blinked a few times as she stood in front of a brown building with big letters mounted over the door frame.

"Copenhagen?" she read, raising an eyebrow. "So this is where you work, Praetor?"

"Yep. It was originally a bar, but about a year ago it got turned into a restaurant."

"It's still a bar, you know." A faint female voice spoke and surprised Saber.

The door opened and from it emerged a woman with long brown hair, dressed in a matching black shirt and pants alongside a black apron showing the design of a cat near the bottom. She had pale white skin and wore a carefree smile, her eyes resembling those of a cat.

"You just don't work nights," she added.

"Hey there, Neko-san," Edward greeted with a smile.

"You came here just in time…" She then looked at Saber with a smile. "…How did you know we needed another hand?"

Both Master and Servant tilted their heads, unsure of what she meant.

"Well, some waitresses called in sick this morning, so we're a little short on staff," Neko said, scratching the back of her head. "It's weird, they were fine yesterday…"

Edward narrowed his eyes, wondering if there was something happening in relation to the war.

"Wait," he said. "What does Saber have to do with lacking staff?"

"Uhh… I was originally planning to have you ask those two ladies who live with you for help."

It wasn't uncomoon for her to ask him to bring those two along. While both had some personality issues, they were Einzbern maids capable of doing any job. Even before he started working there, he found out they helped out from time to time as Neko was an old classmate of Taiga's.

But during those days it was quite risky for Illya to be left alone. The priest had warned him that the Einzberns hadn't given up on taking her back. While Edward wasn't sure if it was only a matter of pride or they had other plans for Illya, he couldn't discard the fact she would eventually be targeted.

"I didn't know any of that, so I don't know if she will accept."

"Accept what?" Saber asked, a little annoyed about being kept out of the loop.

In that moment Neko grabbed Saber's hands.

"Saber, was it?" she said with a big smile. "Would you mind working here just for today?"

"Work?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

Saber wasn't sure how she was capable of doing it, but the woman in front of her was asking her with such pressure that it was really hard to say no. Actually, even for a Servant it was rather scary, especially that smile which tried to hide a darker aura.

"Prae… Praetor?" she said, turning toward him for help.

"It's your choice. I'm not messing with her."

"So…" Neko continue asking, getting a little too close to Saber for comfort. "…What is your answer?"

Eventually she couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Okay then!" she said happily, backing off. "Go inside with Jody, and I'll finish opening up."

Edward smiled to himself as he entered the restaurant along with Saber. The tables and floor were already clean so the only thing left was to finish the mise en place in the kitchen.

"There is no one here, Praetor?"

"I think there is at least one of the usual waitresses. Because almost everything seems ready."

"Good morning, Edward-san!" Sakura greeted, entering the dining room.

"Morning. Are you the only one here today, Sakura?"

"That's right," she said with a smile. "It seems something happened at school and it would remain closed for a while."

"I see." He tried to act surprised at this fact. "Oh, this is Saber. She will be helping you today."

Sakura looked at her and for a second both Master and Servant saw her smile fade and emit an ill intent before going back to normal.

"Alright, let me show you the place, Saber-san."

Sakura began to walk away but before following, Saber got closer to her Master. "Praetor…"

"Yeah… Something's different about her."

Saber nodded before following Sakura.

* * *

Caster continued to observe the city through the eyes of her dragons that moved through the shadows.

"The players are moving around the board like I want."

It was rather surprising how well her Master could pretend in front of others, keeping a mask that no longer existed just to prolong the peaceful times. It was quite funny for her to see such a struggle, trying to deny her real self to the world.

"I'm sorry Master, but I think he'll need to go."

Her opinion about the Hellhound being a menace hadn't changed, and if experience had taught her anything she learned to never take unnecessary risks, and she was smart enough not to be the one who pulled the trigger.

That wasn't all, either. She was well aware that the priest wouldn't fulfill his end of the deal and she'd be on her own. Maybe he would keep silent about her familiars running through the city, but something inside of her warned her not to trust such an empty person.

Unlike anyone else she had met in the past, even the most heartless and the most ruthless—Caster herself included—she'd never seen a soul so thoroughly distorted. His words could mean many things, his actions couldn't be trusted and while she didn't want to admit it, she feared having that man against her, because she couldn't read him at all.

* * *

Rin had started walking back to her house. It was a few hours since she woke up and finished her conversation with Illya and Sella. The sun wasn't shining too brightly, its light blocked by the clouds in the sky, so everything seemed really grim.

"Are you sure it's alright not to tell them everything?" Rider whispered to her while in spirit form.

She told Illya there was a Master in the school but claimed she didn't know who it was, and after telling them about Caster's abilities she left the household.

"I will be the one to deal with Sakura," she answered as her hands balled into fists. "I can't let anyone else interfere."

Rider didn't approve of his Master's decision, but he was well aware she wouldn't listen to him.

"I hope you know what you are doing, my lady."

"So do I."

* * *

Well i manage to keep posting a chapter per month along with The Final War. Well give your opinions and Review!


End file.
